I don't know what to do !
by HanakaLu
Summary: Séquelle de Whatever I Want. Après que toi soit dit et fait, les Weasley sont repartis chez eux. Deux mois sont passer, Harry et Draco sont revenus de façon définitive en Angleterre. Est-ce que les choses ont changer ? Harry a t-il pu pardonné ? Va t-il y avoir un Happy Ending pour tout le monde ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

Les Weasley était rentré au Terrier après cette longue conversation avec Harry, toujours sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Molly ne voulaient pas faire d'effort. N'étaient pas près pour ça. Ils avaient tout les quatre des idéaux quant à ce qu'il aurait dû se passer après la guerre, et ils ne voulaient pas les laisser partir, peu importe ce qu'Harry venait de leurs faire comprendre.

Arthur, Charlie et Bill, de leur côté, étaient mitigés. Ils comprenaient le besoin d'Harry sur le fait qu'il voulait refaire sa vie et le faire à SA façon. Sans écouter ce que les autres lui disent. Ils avaient aussi compris pourquoi il était partit pendant ces cinq années, il en avait le droit. Parfaitement le droit. Cependant, ils ne voulaient pas blesser les quatre premiers non plus. Ils ne savaient plus quoi penser

Les jumeaux, quant à eux, n'avait absolument aucune hésitation. Ils étaient tout deux du côté d'Harry. Mince, ce dernier avait tout sacrifié pour cette guerre. N'avait pas eu d'enfance, ni d'adolescence. S'il avait le trouvé le bonheur comme ça. Avec Draco. Personne n'avait le droit de dire quoique ce soit. Personne n'avait le droit d'interférer. Juste d'accepter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Attendre qu'Harry reprenne ses esprits. Répondit Ron.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça va se passer comme ça. Rétorqua Charlie, Harry nous a bien fait comprendre qu'il avait refait sa vie. Qu'il était heureux comme ça. Que nous en fassions partis ou pas ne compte plus pour lui. Les efforts doivent venir de notre côté, pas du sien.

\- Mais... comment est-ce qu'on peut accepter qu'il soit avec... Avec lui ! S'écria Ginny, qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?

\- C'est simple, dit Fred, vous avez deux options...

\- Soit vous acceptez ce fait et vous faites des efforts' vous travaillez pour regagner l'amitié et la confiance d'Harry... Continua George.

\- Soit vous ne l'acceptez pas, et vous sortez de sa vie de façon définitif. L'un ou l'autre, c'est votre choix, Harry à ce qu'il lui faut. Il ne cherchera pas à vous retenir, il l'a dit. De notre côté, George et moi savons ce que nous allons faire. Fini Fred en se levant.

Tout le monde présent dans la pièce les regarda partir sans rien dire. Ils avaient raisons. Il le savait. Mais c'était juste difficile à avaler.

De leur côté, Draco et Harry étaient à la fenêtre, regardant la pluie qui venait de commencer à tomber. Draco derrière Le Brun, les bras autour de sa taille. Ils retournaient en Amérique le lendemain. Ils avaient pas mal de chose à préparer avant leur retour définitif en Angleterre. Ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à allez se coucher, ils savaient que le sommeil ne viendrait pas...

\- Il va se passer quoi maintenant ? Murmura Harry.

\- Seul l'avenir pourra nous le dire...

\- Je sais même pas si je veux qu'ils reviennent dans ma vie... nos vies.

\- ... On va faire ce qu'on sait si bien faire, Love, tout gérer quand ça arrivera. On a nos vie, et je sais que les jumeaux sont avec nous. On doit faire les bons choix pour protéger Gab' aussi... Dit Draco la tête dans les cheveux d'Harry.

\- Je suis sur que ça va être compliqué de revenir ici. Soupira Harry.

Quelques temps étaient passés , plus ou moins deux mois étaient passés , Harry, Draco et le petit Gabriel venaient enfin de s'installer dans leur nouvelle maison. Personne n'était encore au courant. Mais ils savaient qu'une fois que la nouvelle aurait atteint tout le monde, ça allait être des semaines , voir des mois difficiles devant eux.

**Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire ? Qu'allait-il se passer ?**


	2. Chapter 01

Harry, Draco et leur petite famille était maintenant bien installer dans leur nouvelle maison. Tout se passait bien, même s'ils n'étaient pour le moment pas tellement sortis, hormis peut-être dans le Londres moldu pour faire leurs courses. Les Weasley n'étaient pas apparus et ce, même si le monde sorcier était au courant de leur grand retour.

Leur relation avait fait un grand scandale. Bien qu'au courant que le Brun aux yeux émeraudes était maintenant marié, merci à la bague qu'il portait à son doigt le jour de son discours, ils ne savaient pas qui était l'heureuse élue. Quand ils avaient appris que son époux était en fait Draco, connu pour être le fils d'un mangemort et en être un lui-même l'info n'avait pas plu, et beaucoup avait essayé de trouver où ils habitaient. En vain. Draco était un puissant sorcier. Harry encore pus. Ils avaient réussi à rester bien caché. Ils avaient même eu l'aide des jumeaux.

Les jumeaux avaient d'ailleurs été les seuls Weasley que le couple avait vu. Ni Ron, Hermione, Ginny ou encore Molly avaient fait leur apparition (étant les quatre personnes les plus têtues qu'Harry ai connu.) Charlie était retourné en Roumanie. Arthur et Bill avait aidé tant bien que mal avec le ministère qui était tout aussi énervant que le reste. Le couple avait donc décidé de laisser le temps calmer un peu les choses.

Tout se passait donc bien. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Nous étions un Samedi après-midi, quelques semaines après le retour du couple en Angleterre. Ils avaient décidé de retrouver les jumeaux au Chaudron Baveur étant donné que ça faisait maintenant un moment depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vue. Et les jumeaux étant plus ou moins les seuls avec qui Harry avait gardé contact et qui acceptaient joyeusement sa relation avec Draco, c'était un plaisir de passer un moment avec eux.

Ce qu'ils n'avaient cependant pas prévu était que Hermione, Ron et Ginny aient eu la même idée qu'eux et se trouvaient donc au même endroit qu'eux. Mais ils décidèrent de les ignorer en s'installant à une table plus loin pour attendre que leurs amis arrivent.

\- Pense tu qu'ils vont être un problème ? Demanda nonchalamment Draco.

\- Va savoir... on est jamais sûr de rien avec eux, soupira Harry en réponse, on avisera si jamais il se passe quelque chose. Mais malgré tous ce qu'on peut leur reprocher, je pense pas qu'ils soient prêts à causer une scène dans un endroit aussi bondé. Tout du moins j'espère pas.

\- Ce serait quelques peu embêtant, effectivement...

\- Surtout que c'est la première fois qu'on a pu laisser Gab' avec ta mère sans qu'il cause de scène, j'ai juste envie d'apprécier une après-midi entre nous et les jumeaux sans problème.

Ils continuèrent à parler doucement quelque minutes, un sort de silence autour d'eux pour que personne ne les écoutent - être connu dans le monde des sorcières pouvait être assez fatiguant... - Ils étaient tellement enfermé dans leur monde qu'ils ne virent pas les deux figures s'approcher d'eux.

\- Yo les amoureux, salua une tête rousse.

\- Vous êtes pas tellement prudent alors que vous êtes dans un endroit relativement hostile n'est-ce pas ? Continua la deuxième tête rousse.

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez donc pas, nous sommes assez grand pour nous défendre si jamais quelqu'un était assez stupide pour ne serait-ce qu'essayer quelque chose contre nous, rétorqua Harry se penchant sur sa chaise et avec un sourire en coin, n'est-ce pas Love ?

-Tout à fait, répondit le blond un sourire similaire à celui de son compagnon.

Les jumeaux n'en doutaient pas une seule seconde, à eux deux, le couple devait être plus puissant que tous les sorciers de Grande Bretagne réunis. Ça donnait pas tellement envie de s'opposer à eux, effectivement.

\- Vous comptez vous assoir ou vous voulez rester debout ? Demanda soudainement Le Brun.

\- Je pense qu'on va s'assoir, commença Fred.

\- Surtout qu'avec notre arrivée, le sort que vous avez lancé pour le silence est partit, donc je pense que les murs ont maintenant des oreilles, continua George.

Une fois assis et le sort bien remis en place, les quatre jeunes adultes se détendirent enfin.

\- Je suis désolé qu'on ait pas pu se voir avant maintenant, mais entre le règlement de compte avec le reste de votre famille, le retour aux US et l'emménagement ici avec Gab' ça a été des semaines d'enfer, dit Harry sarcastiquement.

\- On peut comprendre, oui. Puis c'est pas comme si on avaient pas gardé contact, je veux dire, les hiboux existent pour une raison, répondit George.

\- Et c'est une bonne chose qu'Harry vous ait appris les joies du téléphone portable moldu, tellement plus discret dans le monde sorcier, rigola Draco, même si au début ça a été pas mal mouvementé n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh fait pas le malin Draco, rétorqua Harry, je suis pas sûr que tu t'en sois mieux sortis qu'eux, hein...

\- T'es pas censé être très amoureux de moi et toujours de mon côté ?

\- Pas quand c'est plus marrant et intéressant d'être de l'autre côté, dit Harry en tirant la langue.

\- J'aurais bien voulu voir Draco quand il a appris à se servir d'un téléphone moldu, tien, se moqua Fred.

\- Ah c'était épique, soupira Harry, totalement épique, oui.

\- Heureusement que Gabriel était pas encore né, dit Draco, sinon j'aurais plus eu de crédibilité...

De l'autre côté de la pièce, trois autres personnes regardaient - plus ou moins - subtilement Harry, Draco et les jumeaux qui semblaient passer un très bon moment, rigolant. Le blond ainsi que le brun avaient l'air complice. Amoureux et heureux. Et même s'ils ne voulaient pas l'admettre... Ils faisaient un beau couple... Tant qu'on ne savait pas qui était le blond.

\- Je comprends pas, gémit Ginny, qu'est-ce que cette fouine blonde a de mieux que moi ?

\- Rien, Gin', répondit Hermione, t'es quelqu'un de géniale. Je ne comprends pas plus que toi.

\- C'est avec moi qu'il devrait être marié, avoir un enfant. Être heureux.

\- Le truc est, commença Ron, comment est-ce que s'est partit de « **Harry gagne la guerre **» puis « **Harry s'en va pendant cinq ans sans rien dire à personne** » pour arriver à « **Harry reviens marié à un batard de mangemort et avec un gosse** » ? Y'a quelque chose qui va pas dans cette histoire.

\- Et il veut pas nous parler... soupira Hermione, c'est tellement compliqué !

Les trois se tournèrent une nouvelle fois en direction de la table plus loin. Essayant tant bien que mal d'écouter mais ne pouvant rien entendre, c'était frustrant. Frustrant parce que normalement ça aurait dû être leur place, au lieu des jumeaux et du blond. Ron et Hermione était censé être ses meilleures amis. Ils étaient censés tout faire ensemble. Ginny, même s'ils avaient finalement décidé de ne pas se mettre ensemble aurait tout de même dû être complice avec Harry. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et ils se demandaient où ça avait merdé. Et si ça pouvait s'arranger, parce qu'ils savaient que les jumeaux avaient raison, même s'ils ne voulaient pas l'admettre, Harry leur avait donné un choix. Toutes les cartes étaient entre leurs mains maintenant. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à prendre les bonnes décisions.

\- C'est pas vrai tu plaisante ? Rigola Fred.

\- Je suis totalement sérieux. Il a cru que c'était un objet du mal venu pour se venger. Venger de quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Répondit Harry en rigolant, ça m'a pris plus de deux heures pour le convaincre que : « _Non, love, ça ne va pas te lancer de sort. Oui je suis sûr que c'est totalement sécurisé. Oui, Draco, ça sert à communiquer. Si les moldus y arrivent, je suis sûr que tu le peux toi aussi. Non, ça ne va pas t'exploser entre les mains, promis._ » C'était hilarant. Long, mais hilarant.

\- Je veux bien te croire.

\- De toute façon personne ne me prend jamais au sérieux. Je suis seul au monde, bouda Draco.

\- T'en fais pas mon ami, je te comprends. J'ai pensé la même chose quand j'ai tenu cet objet du diable pour la première fois, dit George en levant son verre en direction du blond.

Harry les laissa discuter entre eux un moment, son regard passant à travers la pièce. Toutes les personnes présentes regardaient dans leur direction, rien d'étonnant ni de nouveau pour le brun. Son regard s'arrêta sur la table de Ron, Hermione et Ginny, l'expression neutre, ne laissant rien transparaître. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude n'avaient aucune émotion. Il regarda Hermione dans les yeux, celle-ci écarquilla les siens quelque peu, donnant l'impression qu'elle résistait à l'envie de tourner la tête.

Étrange, pensa Harry. Il savait que normalement Hermione travaillait les Samedis. Elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver ici en ce moment. Son regard se durcit un peu, toujours fixé sur les trois. Il releva un sourcil, les faisant sursauter, puis il soupira et se tourna de nouveau vers les personnes se trouvant à sa propre table.

\- Dites-moi les jumeaux, commença-t-il sur un ton neutre, y aurait-il une raison pour laquelle ces membres de votre famille se trouveraient ici en même temps que nous, alors que je sais (grâce à vous) qu'ils ne devraient pas s'y trouver, Hermione devant travailler ?

Les sourcils de Draco se relevèrent, marque caractéristique chez les Malfoy, tournant son regard vers les jumeaux de la même façon qu'Harry venait de le faire. Ce dernier attendant toujours la réponse des deux roux identiques, qui n'en menaient pas large.

\- Comment te dire ça ... Rigola nerveusement George, il se pourrait, peut-être, c'est pas sûr ... Qu'ils nous aient entendu parler ?

\- Qu'ils vous aient entendu parler ? Demanda Harry sceptique.

\- C'est ça... On était au Terrier tu sais, il y a presque un mois maintenant, parce que quand même, notre père y vit et puis Bill était là, pour une fois, donc on a décidé d'accepter de manger là-bas, et tu sais le « téléphone portable » que tu nous force à avoir toujours avec nous ? Bah... il était avec nous du coup. Continua Fred.

\- Mais encore ... ? Questionna Draco.

\- Eh bah, vous voyez, ça va vous faire rire...

\- J'en doute, mais essayez quand même, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

—

_C'était un beau Dimanche en fin d'après-midi au Terrier, il faisait bon, des rires pouvaient être entendu provenant du salon où tout le monde était réuni, attendant de manger. Un Dimanche soir ordinaire chez les Weasley, donc. Surtout que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les jumeaux étaient présents, ce qui était assez rare ces derniers temps, prétextant trop de boulot à faire chaque semaine, tout le monde était heureux de les avoir ici, avec eux. _

_Personne n'avait réellement parlé d'Harry depuis la grosse confrontation après cinq longues années d'absence, tous étant encore totalement perdu et ne sachant comment réagir. Tous avaient leurs propres opinions sur la question, mais c'était un accord tacite entre eux de ne pas en parler pour le moment. Personne n'avait de nouvelles, et même si Hermione, Ginny et Molly avaient bien essayé d'y retourner deux jours après, pour tenter une nouvelle fois de convaincre Harry que ce qu'il était en train de faire était une erreur, ce dernier ne se trouvait plus dans la maison. Il ne se trouvait plus en Angleterre du tout. Et depuis, ç'était silence radio. Et presque tous s'étaient mis en tête qu'ils ne reverraient jamais Harry. Qu'il était parti pour de bon._

_Cependant, autant ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles d'Harry, autant les jumeaux, eux, étaient restés en contact avec ce dernier, et ce, pratiquement depuis son départ il y a bientôt six ans. Ils avaient toujours compris ce qui avait amené Harry à partir, et pourquoi celui-ci avait décidé de couper les ponts avec leur famille. Ils l'avaient toujours soutenu sans juger et prenant le temps d'essayer de comprendre. Le brun en avait toujours été reconnaissant, et leur avait donné des nouvelles assez régulièrement (sans pour autant dire exactement où il se trouvait...) sous la seule règle de n'en parler à personne._

_Nous étions donc Dimanche, un peu de tension régnait dans la maison, probablement dû à la présence des jumeaux, qui avaient été les seuls a ouvertement soutenir Harry, mais personne ne commentait cela, et tout pouvait paraître normal d'un point de vue extérieur. Molly était dans la cuisine, finissant sûrement de préparer le dîner, les jumeaux, Bill, Hermione, Ginny et Arthur étaient dans le salon, parlant de choses et d'autres, quand tout d'un coup un « bip » retentit dans la pièce, mettant fin à la conversation en cours. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Fred et George, là d'où le son semblait provenir._

_\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit ? Demanda Ron._

_\- Oh... hum. Mon téléphone, répondit Fred._

_\- Ton quoi ?_

_\- Téléphone Ron, je pensais que tu étais au courant de ce que c'était. Ou aurais-tu oublier que tu as un père mordu de toutes ces choses venant du monde moldu ? Rétorqua George._

_\- C'est pas comme si je savais tout sur ce qui intéresse notre père, ronchonna le plus jeune._

_Fred sortit son téléphone et souris en voyant qui venait de lui envoyer un message, Arthur regardait l'objet avec une curiosité à peine masquée, Ron et Ginny ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'il était en train de voir mais regardaient tout de même et Bill semblait avoir disparu dans la nature, (sûrement dans la cuisine avec Molly.)_

_\- Je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez l'existence des téléphones, dit doucement Hermione, ni même que vous en utilisiez un. Le monde des sorciers ne sait rien sur ce sujet, donc je ne vois pas l'utilité pour vous d'en avoir un._

_\- C'est vrai, et même si vous êtes curieux de tout ce que si se passe et que vous aimez expérimenter de nouvelles choses pour votre magasin, je ne suis pas sûr que vous puissiez vendre ce... truc ! Continua Ginny._

_\- Oh, c'est pas pour vendre, dit Fred de façon absente en tapant sur son téléphone._

_\- Alors c'est pour faire quoi ? Questionna Ron qui avait fini de bouder -apparemment.-_

_Les jumeaux se regardèrent, semblant communiquer par le regard. Est-ce qu'ils devaient dire la vérité ? Ou mentir ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient réellement mentir aux autres, c'était évident, surtout avec Hermione dans la pièce. La seule solution était de dire la vérité, effectivement, mais ça ne pouvait pas bien se passer. George ouvrit donc la bouche pour répondre au moment où Molly et Bill sortirent de la cuisine pour les rejoindre avec des boissons._

_\- Merci, Molly, dit Hermione, donc la réponse à notre question ?_

_\- Harry nous en a fait cadeau il y a quelques temps, dit George de façon hésitante._

_\- Il a dit que ce serait plus pratique que les hiboux, sachant qu'il était assez souvent chez les moldus... Continua Fred._

_Le silence suivit cette déclaration. Personne ne s'attendait à cette réponse, même si en y réfléchissant bien, c'était effectivement la seule réponse logique qu'il pouvait y avoir._

_\- Donc... Vous avez gardé contact avec lui ? Demanda Arthur prudemment._

_\- Hm... ouais, répondit Fred, on a jamais réellement couper les ponts avec lui, il a plus ou moins toujours donné des nouvelles..._

_\- Jamais dit où il était, où ce qu'il faisait. Mais il nous disait qu'il allait bien, fini George._

_\- Pourquoi vous et pas nous ? Se plaignit Ginny._

_\- Parce qu'il ne voulait pas vous entendre le sermonner tout au long de la journée ? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas juste entendre vos opinions ? Parce qu'il voulait de la liberté et qu'apparemment nous la lui donnions ? Sans le juger, sans lui poser de question et sans lui dire quoi faire ? S'exclama Fred._

_\- Et il a eu raison de ne pas vous contacter, au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques semaines... s'énerve George, vous ne changerez-donc jamais ? Au lieu de vous plaindre, soyez heureux qu'au moins l'un de nous ait pu avoir de ses nouvelles et savoir qu'il n'était pas juste mort quelque part, au lieu de vous plaindre sans arrêt parce que ce n'est pas vous qu'il a choisi !_

_Au lieu d'attendre une réponse, les deux hommes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur ancienne chambre, histoire de se calmer. Ce qu'ils ne virent pas par contre était que les autres avaient attendu d'entendre une porte claquer pour se diriger dans la même direction qu'eux et de coller leurs oreilles à leur porte, un sort lancé par Hermione pour cacher le bruit de leurs pas et que les deux plus vieux ne puissent pas les entendre s'ils parlaient._

_\- Ils m'énervent, mais tellement, grogna Fred en se jetant sur le lit présent dans la pièce._

_\- Hm', je comprends totalement, mais si on doit réagir comme ça à chaque fois, on va finir avec pas mal d'ulcère avant d'avoir trente ans, répondit George._

_\- T'as pas totalement tort, mais quand même !_

_\- T'en fais pas va ! C'est pas comme si on avait pas l'habitude, rigola George amèrement._

_De l'autre côté de la porte, Hermione grimaça, parce que d'un certain côté les jumeaux n'avaient pas tort, ils auraient au moins pu rester calme et ne pas s'emballer comme ça. La brune aux cheveux bouclés soupira et retourna écouter._

_\- Je suppose que le message venait d'Harry ? Demanda finalement George._

_\- Nope, de Draco, rigola Fred, je sais honnêtement pas comment Harry a fait pour convaincre le blond d'utiliser cette chose alors qu'il était totalement contre au début, mais bon..._

_\- Ha... comme je le comprends, soupira George, et donc, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?_

_\- Il a dit que normalement il arrivait en Angleterre dans deux semaines, et le temps que le déménagement se termine et qu'il soit bien installé, il devrait être tranquille d'ici un mois, il voulait savoir si on voulait aller boire un verre pour fêter leur retour en enfer ?_

_-Totalement. Même si je comprends pas pourquoi ils veulent revenir s'ils détestent autant l'endroit._

_Ginny couina un peu, Ron ... faisait le Ron et Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Harry revenait. Il revenait vivre ici ! C'était une nouvelle énorme !_

_\- Apparemment ils veulent que Gabriel s'habitue à tout ce bordel, pour éviter que le choc soit trop grand plus tard, expliqua Fred, surtout qu'ils veulent que le petit aille à Poudlard._

_\- Je pensais qu'ils voulaient le mettre dans une autre école ?_

_\- Pareil, mais après y avoir réfléchis, Poudlard semblait être la meilleure des options de ce que j'ai compris. C'était la maison d'Harry pendant sept ans après tout, et le refuge de Draco dans les moments les plus sombres._

_\- Je peux comprendre. Et je pense que même si ça risque d'être dur pour Gab', il a le droit de savoir._

_\- Au pire si ça se passe trop mal, ils pourront toujours le changer d'école... soupira Fred, et puis, les parents de Draco sont toujours ici. Narcissa est toujours au manoir. Et Lucius devrait pouvoir revenir dans pas longtemps, étant donné que les circonstances en fin de guerre l'ont aidé à éviter Azkaban... _

_\- Ouais, Harry s'entend vraiment bien avec eux, et Gabriel adore ses grands-parents. C'est plus logique._

_« Non, non, non, non. Y a rien de logique là-dedans » pensèrent tous les espions derrière la porte, « c'est totalement fou. Inimaginable. Mais à quoi Harry pense, bon sang ! »_

_\- Donc dans un mois pile poil au Chaudron Baveur a dit Draco, fini Fred._

_\- Pas de soucis. Ça va faire du bien de les ravoir à la maison, enfin ! Sourit George._

_La conversation prit fin. Les trois personnes écoutant aux portes redescendirent. Personne ne vit les jumeaux jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci rentrent chez eux..._

—

\- Je pense qu'on a oublié de mettre le sort de silence avant de parler, fini George après avoir raconté l'histoire, on était tellement énervé...

\- Vous êtes des champions honnêtement, dis Draco en éclatant de rire, bravo !

\- Au moins ça a fait sa journée, souris doucement Harry en glissant son bras autour de la taille du blond, même si j'aurais préféré que ça ne se passe pas comme ça.

\- Désolé Harry, dirent les jumeaux en cœur.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait, fallait bien que ça arrive un jour n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun n'avait pas tort, Le couple s'était préparé à les croiser à un moment quand ils avaient décidé de revenir ici. Heureusement que Gabriel n'était pas avec eux.

\- Bon c'est pas tout mais on doit y allez, dit Harry une heure plus tard, on doit allez récupérer Gab' au manoir et je pense qu'on va sûrement y rester manger avec Narcissa.

\- Effectivement, continua Draco en se levant, c'est un jour de chance quand on arrive à partir sans rester plus d'une heure.

\- Pas de problème, dit George, on doit passer au magasin de toute façon.

\- Je passerais dans la semaine, promis Harry, Gabriel meurt de vous revoir et je pense que votre magasin va lui plaire.

\- On t'y attendra, répondit Fred.

Les quatre hommes commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie, parlant et souriant, quand une voix les arrêta.

\- Harry ?

Celui-ci se retourna en soupirant...

_**Qui l'avait appelé ? Ne pouvait-il pas être tranquille ne serait-ce qu'une soirée ? Peut-être qu'une tempête était en train d'arriver...**_


	3. Chapter 02

Harry avait honnêtement - et peut être un peu naïvement – espéré que personne ne viendrait lui parler aujourd'hui. Il était entouré de ses amis et de son mari, n'importe quelle personne dotée d'un peu d'intelligence aurait sûrement comprit qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Sous aucun prétexte. Il était venu au Chaudron Baveur pour se détendre. Pas pour écouter de nouvelles inepties. Surtout pas d'eux ! Une fois tourné, il vit les trois personnes qu'il s'attendait à voir. A savoir Hermione, Ron et Ginny. Cette première étant celle qui l'a interpellé.

\- Oui, répondit Harry se forçant à rester calme, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- On voulait simplement venir te dire bonjour, et savoir comment tu allais, dit Hermione, nous n'avons eu aucunes nouvelles de toi depuis la dernière fois...

\- Si vous vouliez avoir de mes nouvelles, pourquoi ne pas simplement m'avoir envoyé un hibou ? Ce n'est pas obligatoirement à moi de vous contacter, si ?

\- Non, non. Rien ne t'y oblige. Mais ça aurait été bien ça avait été le cas, soupira la jeune femme.

\- Hm. Dis simplement Harry espérant que ça mettrait fin à toute conversation.

\- C'est quand même une grande coïncidence de se trouver ici au même moment, je trouve. Tenta Ron.

Harry vit les jumeaux se retenir grandement de rire à ses côtés, tandis que Draco agrippa sa main fermement, l'air renfrogné à n'importe qui le regardant - y compris les trois personnes en face d'eux - mais Harry savait mieux que quiconque que le blond était grandement amusé - il ne se retenait pas de rire, non. Les Malfoy étaient distingués et n'éclataient pas de rire en public. C'était du blasphème rien que d'y penser ! - et broyer la main d'Harry était là simplement un signe qu'il voulait tout faire pour ne pas éclater et avouer qu'ils savaient déjà que ces trois autres n'étaient pas là par pure coïncidence.

\- Effectivement, répondit Harry la voix rauque de se retenir, surtout étant donné que je sais de source sûr que normalement Hermione est censée travailler au ministère aujourd'hui. Et tu n'es pas du genre à prendre de jour de congés simplement pour venir boire un verre au Chaudron et espionner les personnes s'y trouvant, n'est-ce pas, Hermione ?

\- Non, non, absolument pas ! Répondit trop rapidement la brunette, j'ai... échangé des jours avec une collègue qui en avait besoin, oui.

\- Je vois... Quant à Ron, tu n'as pas de garde chez les Aurores aujourd'hui non plus ? Rétorqua Harry innocemment.

\- Pas aujourd'hui non. Jamais les Samedis !

C'était totalement ridicule, soupira Harry intérieurement. Ils pouvaient au moins être honnêtes. C'est pas comme si ça allait les tuer ! Le blond qui avait relâché la main - qui était maintenant presque totalement broyée - d'Harry commençait clairement à être ennuyé par leur comportement et même les jumeaux commençaient à montrer des signes de mécontentement, chose qui était très rare chez eux, qui était la joie de vivre incarnée.

\- Hm... Si vous n'avez rien d'autres à me dire, je vais devoir vous laissez. Commença Harry.

Les quatre compagnons commencèrent à se tourner vers la sortie, voulant à tout prix quitter les lieux. Ils avaient trop de public qui essayait tant bien que mal de les écouter. Et même si Draco avait été assez intelligent pour y avoir penser quand Hermione les avait interpelés et avait jeté un sort de silence tout autour d'eux, ça mettait tout de même Harry mal à l'aise.

\- Harry attend, s'écria Ginny, pourquoi tu viendrais pas manger au Terrier ?

\- ... Quand ?

\- Ce soir ? Répondit la rousse pleine d'espoir.

\- Hm... Qui sera présent ?

\- Hermione, Ron, maman, papa. Peut-être Bill, aussi et les jumeaux s'ils acceptent de venir. Et puis toi ! S'exclama Ginny toute contente d'avoir retenu l'attention du brun.

\- Je vois. Mais ça va pas être possible, je m'excuse. Dis poliment Harry - Draco avait bien cadré le Brun pour qu'il se tienne en société, ça avait été un très long entraînement. Très dur, aussi. -

\- Mais... pourquoi ? Demanda Ron, ça fait des années que t'es pas venu ! Tu manques vraiment à tout le monde ! Et tu sais que la cuisine de maman et la meilleure au monde ! Je suis sûr que tu passeras un bon moment !

\- Ron à raison Harry, continua Hermione, ce sera une très bonne soirée. Ca rappellera des souvenirs ! Nous pourrons renouer nos liens. Tout dit que c'est juste la bonne chose à faire.

\- Comme je viens de vous le dire, commença Le Brun lentement, ça ne va pas être possible. Vous n'êtes pas ma priorité, et même si j'adorerais passer la soirée en compagnie de George, Fred et Arthur, peut-être même Bill, je ne peux pas ce soir.

Tout le monde avait remarqué qu'Harry n'avait pas cité les trois personnes se trouvant devant lui, ni même Molly. Ils décidèrent d'ignorer ce fait. Même si Ron semblait devenir de plus en plus rouge, et semblait être au bout de sa patience. Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le calmer, l'ayant prévenu auparavant de ne pas faire de scène. Ils voulaient récupéré Harry. Pas le faire partir sans se retourner. Ils leurs avaient donné une chance, dans un sens. La gâcher maintenant ne serait pas judicieux. Même la plus jeune se tenait plus ou moins bien comme convenu !

—

_Ron, Hermione et Ginny observaient toujours Harry, assit à la table plus loin. Ils étaient honnêtement venus ici sur un coup de tête. N'avaient pas pensé à quoi faire une fois arrivés là. Devaient-ils aller lui parler ? Si oui, quand ? Maintenant ? Où devaient-ils attendre encore un peu. Et dans le cas où ils n'y allaient pas, qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire ? rester ici encore plusieurs heures, attendre que Le Brun et les trois autres s'en aillent pour enfin pouvoir partir eux aussi ? C'était devenu tellement compliqué ! _

_\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Ronchonna Ron, je sais qu'on est venu ici quand on a été sûr qu'Harry y serait, mais honnêtement, je vois plus vraiment pourquoi là ! Je veux dire, on peut pas entendre ce qu'il dit parce qu'on est trop loin et qu'il y a de grandes chances pour qu'ils aient mis un silencieux. Du coup je suis plus très sûr de si c'était une bonne idée, finalement._

_\- Je suis d'accord avec Ron, soupira Ginny, puis le voir tout heureux comme ça, sans nous. Sans toi et Ron en tant que meilleur ami, et moi en tant que copine ou même femme d'Harry... Ça n'a aucun sens ! _

_\- Je sais pas honnêtement. Si jamais nous allons lui parler, il faut que vous vous teniez à carreau, soupira Hermione. Ron, pas de crise ! Tu ne t'énerve pas, et tu restes calme et composé. Tu sais très bien comment ça risque de se finir si tu fais une scène ici._

_\- Je sais, répondit Ron, je vais rester calme promis !_

_\- Et Ginny. Tu es une adulte, tu ne peux PAS te comporter de la même façon que la dernière fois, prévint Hermione, absolument pas de flirt. Pas d'insulte envers Malfoy, peu importe à quel point nous en avons envie, mis à part énerver Harry, ça ne fera rien de bon pour nous. Restons diplomatique, prévint Hermione._

_\- Mais du coup, si on fait comme ça, qu'est-ce qu'on leur dit ? Questionna Ginny, on peut pas simplement dire qu'on a écouté les jumeaux parler entre eux, et décidé de les suivre, si ?_

_\- Absolument pas ! On fait comme si c'était un hasard ! Dit Hermione._

_\- D'accord, répondit Ginny._

_\- Attendez, je crois qu'ils se lèvent pour partir, souffla Ron, peut-être qu'on devrait y allez maintenant du coup ?_

_\- Oui. Dit Hermione._

—

Ils en avaient donc parlé. Ils savaient quoi faire. Et s'énerver parce que Harry ne les comptait pas dans les personnes avec qui il voulait passé la soirée ne servirait à rien. Hermione pris donc une grande inspiration, essayant de rester calme et de ne pas montrer que ça l'avait tout de même blessé, d'entendre Le Brun parler comme ça, puis commença à parler une fois qu'elle fût sûr que sa voix ne tremblerait pas.

\- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas ce soir Harry ? Demanda-t-elle convaincue qu'elle avait le droit de savoir.

\- J'ai des choses à faire. Je suis occupé, je viens de vous le dire, soupira Le Brun.

\- En parlant ça, dit la voix nonchalante de Draco les surprenants, il faudrait peut être que nous y allions Harry, tu ne veux pas être en retard.

\- Ouais, non. Ce serait pas une bonne idée, effectivement, grimaça Le Brun.

\- Mais en retard où ?! Demanda Hermione en s'impatientant.

\- En retard là où ils doivent se rendre, Hermione, répondit George à la place du brun au yeux verts, c'est logique, n'est-ce pas Cher Fred ?

\- Effectivement, ça me parait totalement cohérent, Cher George, dit Fred, demander des explications et plus d'information comme ça ne me parait pas être très poli, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- C'est vrai. Je dirais même que c'est une atteinte à la vie privée d'autrui. Et si je ne me trompe pas c'est pas très, très légal tout ça... Continua George.

\- Je crois que tu ne te trompe pas, jumeau de mon cœur, rajouta Fred, et je pensais que des personnes travaillant au Ministère et chez les Aurores de notre pays en seraient conscients !

\- Nous sommes conscients de ça. Mais ce n'est pas comme si nous étions des étrangers et que nous n'avions pas le droit de savoir ces choses-là, répliqua fortement Hermione semblant oublier les règles qu'elle avait elle-même mise en place plus tôt, nous avons le droit à des explications sur le pourquoi du comment Harry ne peut pas être présent au Terrier ce soir comme il aurait dû l'être dès son retour de façon permanente dans notre pays. Retour dont nous aurions dû être prévenu par lui-même et pas part la Gazette du Sorcier une semaine plus tard !

\- Exactement ! S'exclamèrent Ron et Ginny en cœur.

Harry regarda la tête des jumeaux, qui prenaient bizarrement la même couleur que Ron quand celui-ci avait appris qu'Harry avait été sélectionné - contre son gré - pour la coupe des trois sorciers en quatrième année à Poudlard. Ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Vraiment rien de bon. Draco de son côté commençait à s'énerver, vraiment s'énerver et la dernière fois qu'Harry l'avait vu dans cet état, c'était il y a deux ans. Et une tempête de sables s'était déclenchée dans un endroit où, théoriquement, il n'y a PAS de sables. Ça avait duré un peu plus de trois jours. Harry ne voulait pas revivre ça. Ils n'avaient absolument pas besoin d'un autre scandale. Il soupira, soudainement las. C'était censé être une bonne soirée. Pourquoi ça avait tourné de cette façon ?

\- Harry, dit Ginny, qu'est-ce qui peut être plus important que nous ce soir ?

\- Mon fils, Ginny, mon fils est et sera toujours plus important que vous, répondit froidement Harry en enlevant le sort de silence (chose que seulement les jumeaux et Draco remarquèrent.)

Au vue de la tête des trois personnes devant lui, Harry compris rapidement qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas pensé recevoir cette réponse. Est-ce que le fait qu'Harry soit marié et aie un enfant était si difficile à intégrer ? Est-ce que c'était si difficile à croire que sa famille, sa vrai famille, passe avant eux ? Des personnes qu'Harry avait décidé de laisser dans le passé ?

\- Ton... Fils ? S'étrangla Hermione.

\- Oui, mon fils, Hermione, dit Harry, je dois allez le chercher chez les parents de Draco dans exactement trente minutes.

\- Tu laisses ton fils chez EUX ? Cria Ron fou de rage.

\- Chez EUX ? Répondit Harry froidement en regardant le roux droit dans les yeux, EUX, Ron, sont les grands-parents de mon fils. Fils qui est aussi celui de Draco je te le rappelle. Alors oui, Ron Weasley, je laisse mon fils chez eux, oui je leur fait confiance et oui je sais ce que je fais.

\- Mais... Harry, murmura Ginny.

\- Même dans l'optique où tu dois récupérer ton fils chez ses grands-parents, pourquoi ne pas venir après ? Où même laisser Malfoy aller le chercher et venir à la place ? Demanda Hermione sérieusement.

\- Je vais gentiment laisser couler l'absurdité de ce que tu viens de dire, Granger, sois-en heureuse, répondit Draco cassant.

\- Je ne t'ai pas parlé, rétorqua Hermione.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Draco, Harry avait le regard plus noir qu'une nuit d'hiver, je vais aller chercher mon fils avec mon mari, parce que mon fils est plus important que vous, Hermione. Et je vais passer la soirée chez les parents de mon époux, parce que j'apprécie ces soirées.

\- Mais—

\- ET, coupa Harry avant que Ginny ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, si je veux passer une soirée avec Arthur, les jumeaux ou je ne sais qui, je les inviterais chez moi, moi-même. Vous ne me donnez honnêtement pas l'envie de retourner au Terrier. Ni maintenant. Ni jamais. Bonne soirée à vous.

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, et ne faisant pas attention aux airs choqués de chaque personne présente dans la pièce, Harry tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie, un bras autour de la taille de Draco, principalement pour le retenir de dire ce qu'il pensait aux trois personnes laissées abasourdies derrière eux, mais aussi pour se calmer avant d'arriver devant Gabriel, les jumeaux les suivant sans un mot, eux aussi pas vraiment en état de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Quant aux trois autres laissés derrière, ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient totalement et absolument merdé ce soir. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Harry aurait dû accepter leur invitation et en être heureux ! Pas les rejeter comme ça, puis partir sans leur laisser la chance de se rattraper. C'était donc encore un échec total. Restait plus qu'à rentrer, maintenant...

Une fois les jumeaux partis de leur côté, s'excusant profondément de l'erreur qu'ils avaient commise, (ils avaient rapidement été rassuré par le couple. Ce n'était pas leur faute. Et mieux valait maintenant que quand Gab' était avec eux !) Harry et Draco marchaient tranquillement dans les rues devenues sombres. Essayant tant bien que mal de se calmer avant d'aller chez les parents du blond.

\- Ils ont absolument rien compris hein ? Soupira Harry en regardant le ciel.

\- Je ne pense pas. Mais au moins maintenant t'es fixé sur ce qu'ils pensent plus ou moins, répondit Draco.

\- Je m'étais au moins attendu à ce qu'ils changent un peu. Prennent plus conscience des choses, dit Harry.

\- Ça arrivera peut être, Love. Laisse leur un peu plus de temps. Peut-être qu'un jour, ils se rendront compte que s'ils veulent te ravoir dans leur vie, ils devront accepter le fait que Gab', mes parents et moi faisons partie de la tienne, essaya de rassurer le blond prenant la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

\- Espérerons que ce soit le cas... Je veux plus faire de choix 'Dray, c'est fatiguant. Je crois qu'on a mérité du calme et la paix, non ? Demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

\- Nous l'avons mérité, TU l'as mérité, peut-être même plus que n'importe qui d'autre, confirma Draco.

\- Hm...

La tension toujours présente chez Harry, Draco essaya de changer de sujet.

\- Mais j'aurais jamais cru voir les jumeaux comme ça un jour, j'ai honnêtement cru qu'ils allaient exploser, dit-il l'air de rien.

\- Pareil, c'était assez drôle à voir en y repensant, sourit doucement Harry, je suis content qu'ils soient avec nous.

\- T'as toujours cru en eux, 'Ry, répliqua Draco, plus que leur propre famille. Il n'y a vraiment aucune raison pour qu'ils ne soient pas avec nous.

\- Vrai... Murmura Harry, hey, Dray ?

\- Hm ?

\- Merci, dit Harry en embrassant la joue du blond.

\- Hmm, souris Draco, prêt à aller chercher la p'tite terreur maintenant ?

\- Plus que tout, répondit Harry.

Après être arrivé aux grilles du manoir des Malfoy, le couple, maintenant beaucoup plus serein, se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'immense manoir, qui avait totalement été refait après la guerre, effaçant les horreurs qu'il avait vu et vécu pendant des années de terreur. Ils entrèrent doucement à l'intérieur, bien conscient qu'ils étaient en retard, et étant comme des enfants ayant mangé des bonbons sans la permission de leur maman. Chose qui ne servit pas à grand-chose, étant donné qu'après à peine un pas dans le manoir, ils virent que Narcissa se trouvait déjà là, en compagnie de Gabriel. Tous deux les mains sur les hanches, et un air fâché sur le visage.

\- Vous êtes en retard, dit Narcissa.

\- Retard, confirma le petit Gabriel !

\- Désolé mère, répondit Draco en se dirigeant vers eux, quelques petits problèmes nous ont ralentis.

Le regard que lança l'homme blond vers Harry ne passa pas inaperçu à Narcissa, qui hocha doucement la tête, décidant d'attendre que son petit-fils soit endormi pour parler avec son fils et son mari.

\- Essayez de ne plus le refaire, dit-elle simplement.

\- P'us refaire !

\- Oui mon cœur, répondit Harry en prenant le petit garçon dans ses bras, désolé d'avoir été en retard.

\- Hm hm

\- Mais des méchantes personnes voulaient nous empêcher de venir te chercher, fis semblant de s'offusquer Harry tout en se dirigeant vers le grand salon.

\- Haaaaan, s'écria Gabriel, méchant méchant ?

\- Oui, très vilain, hocha sagement Harry embrassant la tête de son fils, mais papa Harry et papa Draco ont battu les méchants, murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de Gabriel comme une confession.

\- Papa p'us fort, rigola Gabriel de façon triomphante.

\- Exactement, fils, dit Draco en arrivant derrière eux, c'est nous les meilleurs, hm ?

Narcissa regardait de la porte, la petite famille. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que leur vie puisse être ainsi un jour. Et elle remerciait le ciel chaque jour pour cette dernière chance, qui leur avait été donné grâce au brun. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle avait été si sûr il y a cinq ans qu'elle finirait à Azkaban avec son fils et son mari jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, elle était chez elle, en compagnie dudit fils, qui avait trouvé l'amour chez Le Brun, et lui avait même donné un petit-fils adorable. C'était plus que ce qu'elle aurait pu jamais demander. Plus que ce qu'elle aurait jamais voulu.

Elle n'autoriserait jamais que des gens s'opposent au bonheur de Draco et d'Harry, qu'elle considérait maintenant comme son propre fils. Elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger ces sourires présents sur le visage de ces trois personnes qui lui sont si cher. Mais maintenant n'était pas le temps pour ça. Maintenant était le temps du repas. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour avoir leur attention.

\- Gentlemen et petit gentleman, dit-elle formellement, si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons dîner.

\- Vi gan' mè'e, rigola Gabriel essayant d'imiter sa grand-mère.

\- Nous te suivons, mère, répondit Draco.

Le repas était comme toujours, excellent. Harry était toujours heureux de venir ici, malgré tout ce qu'il s'y était passé. Passer du temps tous ensemble - minus Lucius - comme ça, c'est ce qui le rendait heureux. Draco qui semblait toujours retomber en enfance ici, mangeait de façon propre et calme. De même pour Narcissa, même si Harry devait avouer qu'elle faisait moins noble que ce qu'il aurait pu croire étant donné tout ce qu'on lui avait dit quand il était encore à Poudlard, et comment se comportait Draco à cette époque aussi. (Il avait appris par Draco lui-même, que celui-ci ne savait pas non plus comment il s'était retrouvé comme ça, malgré les apparences que les Malfoy donnaient en public, il n'avait jamais réellement manqué d'amour de la part de sa mère. Gabriel, quant à lui, mangeait comme il le faisait toujours, et ce, même s'il avait hérité de la plus part des traits des Malfoy dans sa façon de se comporter, il avait tout de même que trois ans, après tout, et sa façon de manger (parce qu'il insistait pour manger tout seul comme un grand) démontrait son âge. C'était adorable. Il en avait partout. Draco serait celui qui le nettoierait.

Une petite heure plus tard, Gabriel endormi dans la chambre d'enfance de Draco, les trois adultes se retrouvèrent dans le petit salon pour un dernier verre avant que le couple ne rentre chez eux pour une nuit de sommeil bien mérité.

\- Alors, racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda Narcissa une fois qu'ils furent bien installés.

\- Nous avons rencontré certains Weasley, répondit clairement Draco, ce qui, en soit n'était pas dérangeant, nous étions en compagnie des Jumeaux Weasley et passions une agréable soirée.

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de venir me parler, dis amèrement Harry, m'invitant au Terrier sans même mentionner Draco et insinuant que mon fils n'était pas aussi important qu'eux !

\- Ils sont pires que des gamins honnêtement, soupira Draco, des gamins qui veulent jouer aux adultes.

\- Draco, langage, sermonna Narcissa, et Harry, je sais que ça peut être... Énervant, mais si tu les laisse toujours t'atteindre comme ça, tu n'en finiras jamais. Tu as de l'espoir quant à leur changement, et je le comprends parfaitement, mais j'aimerais que tu ne t'attendes pas à grand-chose de leur part, que ça ne te mange pas, fini-t-elle doucement.

\- Je sais, murmura Le Brun, et honnêtement qu'ils entrent de nouveaux dans ma vie ou pas, ne me fait rien. Je veux juste être sûr de pas faire d'erreur si jamais nous décidions de faire un essai. Une erreur qui pourrait me blesser, mais plus important encore, blesser Draco et Gabriel.

\- Le temps va faire son travail, Harry, répondit Narcissa, s'ils doivent revenir, ils reviendront. S'ils doivent appartenir au passé une fois pour toute, c'est ce qu'il se passera. Laisse le temps au temps, Harry. Et mène la vie que tu t'es choisis, tu l'as grandement mérité. Après tout ce que tu as fait pour un monde qui ne t'en ai pas assez reconnaissant.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, 'Ry, acquiesça doucement le blond.

\- Vous avez raison, soupira Harry.

La soirée se termina tranquillement après ça, la petite famille retourna chez eux, et le couple alla se coucher, blottis l'un contre l'autre, après s'être assuré que Gabriel était bien confortable dans son propre lit.

_**Demain était un autre jour. Mais qu'est-ce que cet autre jour allait réserver à notre couple préféré ?**_


	4. Chapter 03

Le lendemain matin, alors que Draco et Harry étaient toujours dans les bras de Morphée, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. (Harry sur le dos et Draco un bras autour de la taille du brun et la tête posée sur sa poitrine.) Au vue de la pénombre toujours présente à l'extérieur, il ne devait pas encore être très tard. Tout était silencieux dans la maison, pas un bruit ne pouvait être entendu. Tout le monde étant encore endormi. Cependant, là où le couple était adepte de la grasse matinée quand celle-ci était possible, il y en avait un dans la famille qui se levait tôt tous les jours sans exception. (Harry supposait que comme l'enfant n'avait encore que trois ans et ne connaissait pas encore le terme « paresser au lit même si on est réveillé. » Draco, quant à lui, supposait qu'il avait pris du côté de Harry et qu'il avait décidé de faire de sa vie - son sommeil - un enfer sur Terre.)

Nous disions donc, pas un bruit n'était audible dans la chambre du couple, cependant, si quelqu'un tendait l'oreille, il pouvait commencé à entendre le bruit de petit pas, certes très discret, mais présent tout de même. A trois ans, le petit Gabriel sortait seul de son lit maintenant, et prenait un malin plaisir à venir les réveiller dès que lui-même était réveillé. (Honnêtement, il ne pouvait juste pas resté en place plus de dix minutes. De qui il tenait ça ? Ses parents se le demandaient tous les jours. Mais le parent Blond semblait pensé qu'Harry était le responsable. Blaise, Pansy et Narcissa semblaient lui donner raison. Harry ne comprenait pas d'où cette accusation venait. Vraiment ! - Les jumeaux avaient choisis de ne pas se prononcer, ils trouvaient ça trop marrant pour couper court au débat. - )

Le petit Gabriel était donc levé tôt ce matin encore, et d'après les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient à grande vitesse - enfin, aussi grande qu'un enfant de trois ans en était capable. - de la chambre de ses parents. Draco était encore profondément endormis, cependant Harry, avec l'expérience de la guerre et de son enfance difficile avait le réveil extrêmement facile (et il avait totalement l'habitude de se faire réveiller par son fils à des heures pas possible.) commençait à se réveiller. D'un sort sans baguette il ouvrir un petit peu la porte, pour que Gabriel puisse l'ouvrir sans que son père ai à sortir du cocon de chaleur où il se trouvait. (Et soyons honnête deux minutes, il ne voulait pas prendre le peu de risque qu'il y avait de réveiller Draco. Un Draco qu'on réveillait sans raison n'était pas un Draco qu'Harry voulait voir.) (Enfin si. Mais pas réveillé par lui.)

Gabriel poussa la porte, se rendit aussi rapidement que possible vers le lit de ses parents, essaya de monté dessus, échoua trois fois. Harry pris - enfin - pitié de son fils et le fit lévité sachant que Gabriel adorait ça, et le relâcha sur son ventre, et par conséquent, sur le bras du blond.

\- 'Jour p'pa, chantonna le petit.

\- Bonjour fils, répondit Harry la voix rauque.

\- Da' 'core dodo ?

\- Hm Hm, tu veux le réveillé ?

\- Viiii !

\- Vas-y le plus doucement possible bébé, prévint Harry, d'accord ?

\- P'omis !

Gabriel se mit tant bien que mal à quatre pattes, puis rampa doucement sur le ventre de son père en direction de la tête du blond. Harry regardait Gabriel avancer en faisant attention de ne pas bouger pour ne pas faire tomber son fils, il sourit malicieusement en voyant ce dernier arriver à sa destination. Petit Gabriel mit ses petites mains sur les épaules de Draco et se pencha pour lui faire un gros bisou sur la joue, le blond bougea un peu dans son sommeil, mais ne se réveilla pas. Après avoir répété cette action trois fois de plus, Gabriel, n'étant pas connu pour sa patience, se pencha donc vers l'oreille de son papa, puis ouvrit la bouche.

\- Da' dodo fini ! Cria-t-il.

Harry rigola doucement en voyant son mari sursauter, il retint Gabriel par sa petite taille pour l'empêcher de tombé du lit.

\- Hein quoi ? Attaque ? Marmonna Draco une fois que ses battements de cœur aient ralentis.

\- Nope, répondit Harry, juste ton fils qui veut pas que tu dormes alors que lui est réveillé.

\- Tu sais que dans ces moments-là c'est ton fils, pas le mien, grogna le blond.

\- Change pas l'ADN des gens quand ça te chante blondie, rigola Harry.

\- Un Malfoy fait ce qu'il veut, quand il veut et avec classe, rétorqua Draco un peu plus réveillé.

\- Ce qui veut logiquement dire que Gabriel peut le faire tout autant !

\- Gab' est à moitié Potter, il lui manque cruellement de classe. Il tient ça de toi.

\- Gab', qu'est-ce qu'il a dit papa déjà ? Demanda Harry à son fils.

\- Un ma'foy à tou'ours la classe, répondit Gabriel en parfaite imitation d'un mini-Malfoy, même quand il l'a pas.

\- Tu vois ? Ton fils !

\- Il est quelle heure ? Demanda Draco ignorant la dernière phrase du brun.

\- Pas loin de sept heures, répondit ledit brun après avoir regardé son réveil.

\- On a des choses à faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Hm... Je dois aller au Ministère cet après-midi, normalement, soupira Harry, Kingsley veut me voir apparemment.

\- Je vois.

\- Et je crois que tu dois allez boire le Thé avec Blaise et Pansy, continua Harry, et soit prendre Gabriel avec toi, soit le laisser avec Narcissa.

\- Je pense le laisser avec ma mère, dit Draco, je pense qu'elle voulait aller lui racheter des vêtements...

\- Parce qu'il en a pas déjà assez ?

\- Harry, Love, tu sais que je t'aime hein ? Mais personne n'a jamais assez de vêtements, jamais, parla solennellement Draco, de plus vu la vitesse à laquelle il grandit, il va en avoir besoin.

\- Pas faux... Tu veux aller avec Grand-mère 'Cissa bébé ? Cajola Harry en embrassant le front de son fils.

\- Vi ! S'exclama Gabriel.

\- Dans ce cas, faudrait aller manger, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Pan'cake, ordonna l'enfant.

\- C'est au tour de papa Harry aujourd'hui de toute façon, dit Draco impérialement.

\- C'est toujours mon tour, murmura Le Brun.

Le blond rigola en prenant son fils des bras d'Harry, avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la sortie de la chambre.

\- Habille toi rapidement et va faire à manger, Homme.

\- Oui, oui. Soupira Harry.

Après une matinée passée dans la bonne humeur générale, avoir mangé et s'être bien préparé, Harry parti pour le Ministère tandis que Draco alla déposer Gabriel chez sa mère pour ensuite rejoindre ses amis dans un salon de thé du chemin de Traverse comme convenu plus tôt dans la semaine.

Du côté d'Harry, celui-ci venait d'arriver au Ministère, pas qu'il en ait tellement envie, mais il savait qu'il allait devoir passer par là. C'était pas comme si on pouvait le laisser en paix trente secondes dans ce pays. Il soupira et commença à se rendre au bureau de Ministre de la Magie. Profondément dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas quand il passa devant Hermione dans le couloir. Celle-ci, par contre, l'avait vue, et hésita à l'appeler avant de s'arrêter. Si Le Brun était là, c'était pour une raison et non de son plein gré.

Harry se tenait devant la porte du bureau de Kingsley, habillé d'un pantalon qui semblait être fait d'un cuir extrêmement résistant (Charlie le lui avait envoyé il y a quelques jours. Résistant au sort, apparemment.) d'une chemise d'un gris exactement comme les yeux de Draco et de bottines. Ainsi que quelques accessoires et les cheveux attachés rapidement et délicatement placé sur l'une de ses épaules. Il avait une aura de pur confiance, comme s'il était le propriétaire de l'endroit, et tout le monde s'était arrêté pour le fixer, mais personne ne pouvait approcher. Il était à couper le souffle.

Il frappa calmement à la porte et y entra entendant l'approbation à l'intérieur. « Plus vite commencé, plus vite fini. » s'encouragea-t-il mentalement. Le ministre Kingsley se trouvait à son bureau, ce qui, en soit était tout à fait normal. Cependant, ce qui était un peu moins normal était la présence de deux autres personnes dans la pièce.

\- Kingsley, salua-t-il, et... Ron. Pourquoi est-ce que Ronald Weasley est ici ?

\- Arthur et Ronald Weasley sont présents car je leur ai demandé de venir, répondit calmement Kingsley, cela vous dérange, Monsieur Potter ?

\- Grandement, dit le brun sans émotion dans la voix, mais je n'ai pas le choix, donc venez-en au fait, s'il vous plait.

Harry s'assit élégamment devant Kingsley, il avait un mauvais pressentiment quant à ce qui allait se passer. Il aurait dû resté couché. Avec sa famille. Au chaud. Ça semblait être une meilleure idée que de venir ici pour il ne savait quoi. Sauf qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce que le Ministre se trouvant devant lui allait lui dire.

\- Harry, commença Kingsley, tout d'abord je tiens à dire que je suis heureux de ton retour en Grande-Bretagne, c'est une grande joie pour le monde Sorcier Britannique de t'avoir de nouveau parmi nous.

\- Je ne peux pas réellement dire que la joie soit partagée, répondit Harry froidement.

\- Ce que je peux partiellement comprendre, accepta de bon gré l'autre homme, cependant, l'Angleterre est ton pays, et t'y ravoir est un bonheur.

\- Si vous pouviez en venir à la raison de ma présence entre ces murs...

\- Oui, oui, j'y arrive. Que fais-tu en ce moment Harry ?

\- Je suis en Vacances.

La porte s'ouvrît à ce moment-là, révélant Hermione. Harry soupira intérieurement, évidement qu'elle allait être là aussi. C'était comme si tout le monde s'était mis d'accord pour pourrir sa journée qui avait si bien commencée.

\- Désolé, je suis en retard, s'excusa Hermione, je devais rapporter quelques dossiers.

\- Pas de problème, miss Granger-Weasley, si vous voulez bien prendre place, que nous puissions continuer ? Demanda gentiment Kingsley.

\- Évidement.

\- Nous disions donc, Harry ? Ah, oui ! Recommença le Ministre. Des projets de travail en perspective ?

\- Pas vraiment pour le moment, avoua Harry méfiant.

\- Tu ne crois pas vraiment pouvoir gagner ta vie sans avoir à ne rien faire, Harry ? Interrompis Hermione.

\- Premièrement, Miss Granger-Weasley, c'est Mr Potter pour vous, commença Harry froidement, deuxièmement je pense avoir assez les moyens pour pouvoir vivre plusieurs vies sans avoir à travailler si je n'en ai pas envie. Chose que je ne compte pas faire cependant. Dernièrement, je ne suis pas le seul à subvenir au besoin de ma famille, Mr. Malfoy a bel et bien un travail, et donc un revenu. Pas que cela vous regarde, évidement.

\- Monsieur Malfoy travaille donc ? Demanda Kingsley pensif et coupant Hermione qui semblait vouloir rétorquer.

\- Effectivement.

\- Son travail a-t-il été déclaré ?

\- Evidemment, répondit Harry exaspéré.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'en étais-je pas informé ? Continua l'homme sans faire cas du ton qu'avait utilisé Harry.

\- Son travail est rattaché au Ministère de la Magie Américaine, il est donc déclaré aux Etats-Unis. Il n'y a donc aucune raison de vous prévenir.

\- Cependant, Harry, il vit maintenant en Angleterre, ce qui fait qu'il doit se déclarer à notre Ministère.

\- Oh mais il l'est, sourit calmement Le Brun, l'ambassade d'Angleterre se trouvant en Amérique a envoyé son dossier ici, déjà classé et rangé, et n'ayant donc aucun besoin d'être étudié par l'un de vos employés.

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce, Harry n'en fit pas cas et continua à regarder fixement l'homme devant lui. Personne dans la pièce ne s'attendait à cette réponse. Ce que faisait Draco n'intéressait en rien Hermione et Ron, il n'avait donc pas fait de recherche ni fait le rapprochement sur le fait que Draco était marié à Harry, et que donc, oui, ce qu'il faisait été effectivement important quant à la tournure de la conversation. Kingsley soupira, ça allait être plus compliqué que prévu.

\- Harry, sache juste que quand tu auras l'envie de travaillé de nouveau, le Ministère serait ravi de t'accueillir, dit-il en hésitant, que ce soit dans un bureau ici-même, ou en tant qu'Aurore. Le chef Ronald Weasley ici présent est d'ailleurs tout à fait pour.

\- Exactement, commença Le Roux en s'avançant, une visite des bureaux des Aurores est d'ailleurs prévue tout à l'heure.

\- Non.

\- Hm ?

\- J'ai dit non. Répéta Harry d'une voix cassante.

\- Nous ne sommes jamais sûr de rien Harry, dit calmement Kingsley, toujours garder des portes ouvertes. Tu pourrais un jours changer d'avis.

\- Exactement Harry, s'exclama Ron, tu ne peux pas savoir sans avoir même essayé ! Être Aurore est un rêve et le meilleur des boulots ! N'es-tu pas quelqu'un qui veut aider les gens ?!

\- Ron a raison Harry, dit doucement Hermione, si s'est par rapport à ... Draco, s'il ne veut pas que tu fasses ce boulot c'est que celui-ci n'est pas fait pour toi !

\- Non Hermione, je crois que vous ne m'avez pas compris, commença Harry d'un ton menaçant, en plus d'avoir une famille, un mari et un fils, des amis auxquels je tiens, que je ne veux pas mettre leur vie (ou la mienne) en danger en faisant un boulot qui dessinera une cible très clairement sur mon front alors que j'ai fais tout mon possible ces cinq dernières années pour être aussi invisible que possible. Je ne veux tout simplement PAS être Aurore, est-ce que nous nous sommes compris ? Continua-t-il la voix basse mais paradoxalement très forte dans la pièce.

\- Totalement, murmura Kingsley qui prenait de nouveau conscience qu'Harry était quelqu'un de puissant et qu'il ne fallait pas l'énerver.

\- Quant au boulot au Ministère en lui-même, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Cet endroit manque de beaucoup de choses, Kingsley, et je ne veux pas être la mascotte d'un endroit tel que celui-là. Je garde l'option, annonça-t-il lentement, cependant je ne la prendrais surement jamais. Je SAIS ce que je vais faire une fois mes « vacances » terminées, et ce n'est certainement pas remettre les pieds ici. Aviez-vous autre chose à me dire ?

\- Non... Nous avons fait le tour Monsieur Potter, répondit le ministre rapidement.

\- Bien, je vais donc vous laisser, dit Harry en se levant, bonne journée à vous et bonne continuation.

Alors que Le Brun commençait à se diriger vers la sortie du bureau, une voix l'arrêta.

\- Harry, tu veux pas aller boire un verre avec Hermione et moi ce soir ? Demanda la voix pleine d'espoirs de Ron.

\- Désolé Ron, répondit Harry d'une voix absolument pas désolée, mais j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose avec Draco et des amis. Réessaye plus tard, qui sait, peut-être que tu auras plus de chance à ce moment-là.

\- C'est pas comme si tu pouvais pas laisser le furet seul pendant une ou deux heures hein, marmonna le roux.

\- Excuse-moi ? L'air de la pièce refroidit considérablement aux mots de Harry.

\- Il a rien dit Harry, répondit rapidement Hermione à la place de son époux qui virait au rouge cramoisi toujours aussi rapidement.

\- Si vous voulez me voir tant que ça, pensez à inviter Draco aussi, et à être correct envers lui, dit Harry d'une voix ferme, Pas de Draco ? Pas de moi non plus. C'est un Package Deal.

Sans attendre de réponse, Le Brun quitta la pièce ainsi que le Ministère aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait sans se mettre à courir.

Au même moment du côté de Draco. Celui-ci parlait calmement avec ses deux amis. Amis qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis quelques mois déjà.

\- Alors « Monsieur je ne donne jamais de nouvelles », dit Pansy sarcastiquement, maintenant que Blaise et moi avons bien parlé de nous, comment ça se passe de votre côté ?

\- C'est vrai ça, ajouta Blaise, pourquoi ta moitié Brune n'est pas avec nous ?

\- Pans' c'est pas comme si tu en donnais plus que moi, rétorqua le blond après avoir fini sa gorgé de thé, en ce moment... C'est mouvementé, si je peux dire ça comme ça... Harry n'est pas là parce qu'il avait un « rendez-vous » avec Kingsley.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce vieux Ministre peut bien lui vouloir au Golden Boy ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Va savoir, mais honnêtement, ça présage rien de bon, soupira le blond, on a pas pu avoir une journée de tranquille depuis qu'on est revenu ici. C'est absurde à quelle point les gens d'ici sont dépendant du « Sauveur du monde Sorcier » et n'arrivent pas à comprendre que celui-ci ne veut rien avoir à faire avec eux.

\- Ça a toujours été comme ça, commenta Blaise nonchalamment, quand on a besoin de lui, tout le monde l'admire, et quand ils ont besoin d'un coupable, ils le désignent. C'est une loi tacite. Et maintenant qu'il a mis fin à la guerre, ils pensent que ton cher et tendre va soigner tous leurs petits bobos parce que c'est ce qu'il leur doit.

\- Et sans rien demander en retour attention, ajouta Pansy, parce qu'un Sauveur ne doit pas être un être humain et avoir des envies pour lui-même, absolument pas.

\- Ce ne sont que des conneries, rétorqua Draco avec véhémence, et c'est fatiguant. Je sais qu'on a dit que ce serait mieux pour Gab' de grandir ici, pour être prêt plus tard. Mais est-ce que c'était réellement une bonne idée, soupira-t-il.

\- Seul l'avenir vous le dira, dit Sagement Blaise.

\- Au pire, on peut tous les boxer à coup de baguette hein. On est pas des sorciers pour rien, plaisanta malicieusement la seule femme présente.

\- Pansy Chérie, j'apprécie la pensée, mais tu serais beaucoup moins jolie à Azkaban, interrompit une voix derrière eux.

Les trois compagnons se tournèrent vers la voix. Derrière Draco se trouvait Harry, qui avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres, mais les sourcils froncés, signe qu'il était encore quelque peu énervé et n'avait pas réussi à se calmer.

\- Ton rendez-vous est déjà fini ? Demanda Draco en se décalant pour laisser de la place sur son mini-canapé.

\- J'ai essayé d'en finir au plus vite, soupira Harry, Hey Blaise, Pansy !

\- Le retour du héros, s'exclama Blaise.

\- Oh shut toi, réprimanda Pansy, pourquoi est-ce que le Sauveur est-il si renfrogné ?

\- Parce qu'ils me prennent pour un con et que j'apprécie pas trop, répondit Harry en se penchant contre Draco pour chercher un peu de réconfort.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda le blond en commençant à passer la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Déjà quand je suis arrivé, Ron était présent, marmonna Harry en se relaxant quelque peu.

\- Il avait absolument rien à faire là, s'étonnèrent les trois amis.

\- Du tout, acquiesça Harry, mais déjà je le sentais pas le truc, puis Kingsley commencent à chanter mes louanges sur le fait que je sois « enfin » revenu en Angleterre et que tout le monde était fou de bonheur.

\- Oh les conneries, proclama Blaise.

\- Tout à fait, mais c'est pas tout, dit Harry, il m'a demandé ce que je faisais en ce moment, puis Hermione est arrivé tout en fleur.

\- Manquait plus qu'elle, grimaça Pansy.

\- Hm, puis quand j'ai répondu que j'étais en vacances elle s'est enflammée disant que je ne pouvais pas gagner ma vie sans rien faire de mes journées à jamais.

\- C'est idiot, rétorqua Draco, t'as déjà assez d'argent pour ne pas avoir à travailler. Si on ajoute mon argent, c'est pas mal de rajout.

\- Sans compter que tu travailles aussi chéri, ajouta Pansy.

\- Aussi.

\- Ouais, mais non, elle l'avait oublié. Et quand j'ai pointé tout ça, disant que tu travaillais j'ai dû expliquer en long et en large le pourquoi du comment t'avais pas à te déclarer au Ministère de Grande-Bretagne, et que les employés avaient pas à mettre le nez dans ton dossier maintenant vu que c'était l'ambassade en Amérique qui l'avait envoyé ici et que donc, tout était en ordre.

\- J'aurais honnêtement voulu être une petite souris pour voir tout ça, leurs têtes devaient être hilarantes, soupira une Pansy rêveuse.

\- Si tu savais Pansy, rigola Harry doucement, Puis Kingsley a appelé Ron a ses côtés et m'a fait tout un discours sur le fait de laisser des portes ouvertes au cas où j'aurais envie de recommencer à travailler - ce que vous savez que je veux faire - et sur le fait que j'avais ma place au Ministère à n'importe quel poste que je voudrais.

\- Fallait s'en douter Love, marmonna Draco.

\- Puis, Ron est partie sur le fait que j'étais le Sauveur qui veut passer sa vie à sauver des gens, et que je voulais toujours devenir Aurore. Mon rêve de toujours, et qu'il allait me faire visiter les bureaux des Aurores dans l'après-midi. J'ai honnêtement cru que j'allais exploser 'Dray !

\- Normal.

\- Puis, comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé, et que j'avais pas expliquer calmement et sans crier, tout le monde frissonna en entendant Harry dire ça, Ron m'a demandé de prendre un verre avec lui et Granger. Et que je pouvais bien me passer de toi pendant quelques heures.

\- Donc si je résume, commença Blaise, ils ont voulu faire de toi la mascotte chérie pour redorer le blason du Ministère, te faire risquer ta vie chaque jour qui passe pour des inconnus (comme si tu n'en avais pas déjà assez fait), au risque de perdre ta famille et tes amis, et puis ont dénigré ton mari devant toi et t'ont quand même invité à boire un verre ?

\- Yep', ça résume bien la situation, dit Harry joyeusement.

\- Ils vivent dans le monde des bisousnours, marmonna Blaise, ils ont absolument aucun sens de la réalité.

\- Absolument aucun, souffla Pansy admirative, faut quand même le faire...

\- Tu lui as répondu quoi du coup ? Demanda son blond de mari.

\- Que si il n'y avait pas de Draco, il n'y avait pas de moi, répondit Harry.

\- Tu vas en entendre parler dans pas longtemps Harry chéri, ricana Pansy, Maman Molly va arriver parce que t'as fait bobo à ses enfants chéris.

\- God, j'avais pas pensé à ça, gémit Harry, et demain on doit emmener Gab' faire du shopping au Chemin de Traverse, pour acheter ses affaires pour la maternelle, il commence la semaine prochaine.

\- Bon courage, rigola Blaise.

\- Oh rigole pas Zabini, Pansy et toi vous allez venir avec nous et je te jure que j'aurais absolument aucun scrupule à me servir de toi comme bouclier, menaça Harry.

\- Mais tes le Sorcier le plus puissant connu et encore en vie !

\- Eh bah juste pour demain j'aurais oublié ce fait, répondit Harry innocemment.

\- Et merde !

Alors que tous rigolèrent du malheur de Blaise, ils ne purent s'empêcher de se demander ce que le lendemain allait leur réserver...


	5. Chapitre 04

Le reste de la journée se passa donc sans encombre. Une fois que le couple se sépara de Blaise et Pansy, ils allèrent récupérer Gabriel chez Narcissa, puis rentrèrent chez eux pour passer le reste de la soirée.

Le lendemain était une toute autre histoire, et Harry avait bel et bien compris qu'il ne serait pas tranquille avant un bon bout de temps. Un hibou qu'il ne reconnaissait pas arriva tôt ce matin-là, alors que la petite famille déjeunait et n'était pas encore totalement réveillée. - Mis à part Gabriel qui se réveillait très tôt, de qui il tenait ce trait ? Personne ne le savait... - Harry et Draco se regardèrent, tandis que Gabriel essayait d'attraper les plumes de l'oiseau en rigolant et en se mettant de la confiture partout. - Où il avait eu de la confiture, Harry et Draco n'en avait aucune idée et avait arrêté de chercher. Il était le fils d'Harry, après tout. -

\- T'attends quelque chose ? Demanda Draco en reposant sa tasse de café sur la table.

\- Non, répondit Harry, j'ai jamais vu ce hibou.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on ne va pas aimer ce qu'il nous a apporté ?

\- Va savoir, rigola légèrement Le Brun en prenant l'enveloppe et donnant quelques friandises au hibou qui n'attendit pas pour repartir.

Draco regarda son mari ouvrir puis lire la lettre, son visage se fermant de plus en plus tandis qu'il lisait. Le blond soupira, il savait exactement qui avait envoyé ça, maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je suis invité à manger au Terrier ce midi, dit amèrement Harry, sans toi, évidemment.

\- Évidemment.

\- Ça commence légèrement à m'ennuyer, soupira Le Brun, on doit aller acheter les affaires de Gab' aujourd'hui.

\- Vas-y.

\- Mais 'Dray je peux pas y allez et vous laisser tous les deux.

\- Vas-y, mange et reviens en milieu d'après-midi, tu sais très bien que Blaise et Pansy ne seront pas là avant trois heures de toute façon, insista Draco, si tu n'y vas pas aujourd'hui, tu sais très bien qu'ils ne lâcheront pas l'affaire Harry.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai pas envie d'y aller. Bouda l'adulte qu'était Harry.

\- Peut-être que les jumeaux seront là ?

\- J'espère bien, je veux pas me retrouver seul avec une bande de lions affamés, répliqua Harry, j'ai absolument rien contre Arthur, cependant il a beaucoup trop de mal à ne pas suivre Molly comme un bon petit mari.

\- En même temps, elle peut être quelque peu effrayante... Surtout quand on doit partager un toit avec elle.

\- Pas faux, acquiesça celui aux yeux émeraudes, bien content que soit pas le cas pour moi.

\- Effectivement, il s'est avéré quand vieillissant, tes goûts se sont améliorés, dit calmement Draco en rejoignant son époux et encerclant sa taille.

\- Hm, je suis presque certain que c'est grâce à un certain blond retrouvé dans le désert, murmura Harry en approchant sa tête du blond.

\- Tu devrais le remercier si tu le revois un jour, c'est la moindre des politesses. Le blond ferma les yeux pour embrasser son mari.

\- 'Da, s'exclama une petite voix derrière eux, fini !

\- J'arrive bébé, soupira Draco en se reculant, quant à toi, Love, tu vas y aller, et si jamais ils essaient de forcer quoique ce soit, tu t'énerve. Ils peuvent rien contre toi, Harry, peu importe à quel point ils pensent pouvoir te faire « voir la lumière du droit chemin ». Tu n'as plus quinze ans, tu es un adulte qui peut faire ses propres choix. Arrête de penser comme un adolescent en pleine guerre quand il sont là, et montre leur l'homme qui tu es devenu.

\- Je sais que t'as raison, mais quand même...

\- Quand même rien du tout, Monsieur Potter, vas-y la tête haute. Et puis, ça peut être marrant, répliqua le blond en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

\- Pourquoi j'aime pas trop la tournure que ça prend ? Demanda Harry suspicieux.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles...

\- Je sais pas ce que tu manigance, 'Dray, mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas être un repas ennuyant, rigola doucement Harry, je vais aller me préparé du coup... On se retrouve vers quinze heures ici ?

\- Oui. En espérant que les deux autres seront à l'heure, pour une fois.

\- Effectivement...

Harry se pencha pour embrasser Draco rapidement, puis fit de même sur le front de son fils avant de monter pour se préparer pour un long, très long repas...

Chez les Weasley, tout le monde était nerveux. Ils avaient tenté leur chance, encore une fois, en incitant Harry à venir manger. Autant si ça avait été avant, ils auraient été sûr que celui-ci allait venir... Cependant, maintenant l'inverse était beaucoup plus probable. Il avait, après tout, été très claire quant au fait que tant qu'ils n'auraient pas changé d'avis il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec eux.

Hermione soupira en aidant Molly à mettre la table. L'assiette d'Harry avait, bien sûr, été mise aussi. A la place qu'il avait l'habitude d'occuper pendant tant d'années. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée que le présent était comme ça et pas comme elle l'avait imaginé tant de fois avec Ron. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle se doutait bien que tout ne serait pas comme dans son imagination, ni comme elle le voulait. Mais de là à ce que ça s'éloigne autant... Peut-être qu'Harry avait raison. Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas été là pour lui autant qu'ils le pensaient. Mais pourquoi ne pas le leur avoir dit plus tôt ? Pourquoi simplement être parti sans rien dire ? Elle espérait vraiment que celui qu'elle pensait comme étant toujours son meilleur ami allait venir, et qu'ils pourraient parler une nouvelle fois. Plus calmement.

Ron referma le magazine de Quidditch qu'il était en train de feuilleter et regarda l'heure. Si tout se passait comme ils le voulaient, Harry ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. C'était leur chance ! Leur chance de montrer à ce dernier qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix, mais que ce n'était pas trop tard. Qu'il pouvait toujours divorcer de ce Malfoy qui avait dû laver le cerveau de leur cher ami. Qu'il pouvait se mettre avec Ginny et devenir un réel membre de leur famille. Tout ce qu'il fallait était qu'il leur laisse un peu de temps dans un environnement qui lui avait été familier. Et sécurisant dans les moments les plus sombre. Ron le savait, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait. Il en était sûr.

Ginny était en train de se préparer. Bien sûr qu'Harry n'allait pas la regarder comme la dernière fois ! Elle n'avait pas été sous son plus beau jour. Et même elle pouvait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas été très... subtile. Aujourd'hui. Oui, aujourd'hui elle allait mettre ses plus beaux habits. Être emplis de tact et montrer à Harry qu'elle était celle qui était faite pour lui. Qu'elle était celle qui devrait être Madame Potter. Personne d'autre !

Arthur regarda sa famille s'agiter dans tous les sens pour éviter la nervosité qui s'était installé chez eux. Il aimait sa famille. Vraiment. Mais il n'était pas assez aveuglé par cette amour pour ne pas avoir conscience que parfois, ils poussaient les choses beaucoup trop loin. Il avait bien compris qu'Harry ne changera pas. Pas pour eux. Ni pour personne. Le petit garçon chétif qu'il avait vu pour la première fois il y a des années maintenant avait grandi. Grandi pour devenir un homme digne de ce nom. Un homme heureux, qui avait la vie qu'il voulait et méritait d'avoir la vie de ses rêves après tout ce par quoi il était passé. Oui, Arthur aimait sa famille, et il savait que ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire n'était pas bien. Mais Arthur savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour les faire changer d'avis, mis à part essayer de limiter les dégâts.

Toute la grande famille était maintenant assise dans le salon, attendant l'arrivée de leur invité. Fred et George étaient arrivés il y a peu de temps. L'heure passait lentement, et pour une fois, le silence avait envahi le Terrier. Plus les minutes passaient, plus ils se demandaient si Harry allait venir. Ils savaient que c'était un gros pari, mais ils avaient tout de même espéré... Peut-être un peu trop ? Peut-être pour rien.

Tout d'un coup, un gros « POP » se fit entendre, bruit signifiant que quelqu'un venait d'apparaître. Tous ceux présents dans la pièce - hormis les jumeaux - se tendirent attendant de voir qui venait d'arriver. Quelques coups se firent entendre à la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre lentement, faisant apparaître Harry dans toute sa splendeur.

\- Harry, s'exclama Molly en se levant, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir ici !

\- Bonjour, Molly, répondit Le Brun poliment.

\- Viens, entre, ne soit pas timide, continua la matriarche Weasley, tu connais la maison.

\- Effectivement.

Harry entra donc totalement dans la maison et retira son manteau. Molly le dirigea rapidement vers l'un des canapés pour qu'il puisse se mettre à l'aise. - Il n'était pas à l'aise. - Ron et Hermione regardaient le nouvel arrivant, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Ginny, quant à elle, était trop occupée à admirer l'homme devant elle. Harry était vraiment devenu un bel homme, en effet.

\- Harry, dit Fred, heureux de te voir !

\- Tu nous as tellement manqué, continua George.

\- Fred, George nous nous sommes vus ce week-end, je crois ? Sourit Harry en réponse.

\- C'était il y a longtemps, bouda Fred, t'as une vie mouvementée mon ami.

\- Donc même si seulement quelques jours sont passés, il a dû t'arriver pas mal de chose. Conclu George.

\- ... Je ne peux pas vraiment vous contre dire, rigola Harry surprenant tout le monde.

Après qu'Harry ai salué tout le monde, - il ne voulait pas venir. Mais Draco avait bien fait en sorte qu'il soit toujours cordial. Qu'il aime ou non les personnes se trouvant devant lui. - Molly apporta à boire ainsi que de quoi grignoter.

\- Nous avons tellement de choses à rattraper, dit Molly, tellement de choses dont nous devons parler.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés tous ensemble, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Sourit doucement Hermione, passer nos journées au Terrier, parler de tout et de rien. C'était de bonnes journées.

\- ... J'en garde pas vraiment un mauvais souvenir non plus, dit Harry de façon hésitante.

\- On peut faire comme au bon vieux temps, dit Ron joyeusement, manger un bon repas que maman a fait pour nous, puis passer l'après-midi à jouer aux échecs ou même au Quidditch !

\- Ou juste parler, Ronald Weasley. Tu sais, comme des adultes, rétorqua Hermione.

\- Ce serait... Tentant, commença Harry, cependant je suis juste venu manger avec vous. Je ne pourrais pas passer la journée ici.

Le silence accueilli cette réponse. Harry, ne faisant pas attention, regarda les jumeaux avec un sourire. Alors que l'un des deux allait ouvrir la bouche, Ginny sortit de sa stupeur.

\- Tu ne restes pas la journée ? Demanda-t-elle de ce qu'elle espérait être une petite voix.

\- Non, je dois être rentré pour trois heures. Des choses à faire. Sourit Harry.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus important que de rester avec nous ?

\- Pleins de choses Ginny, pleins de choses.

\- Harry, ça fait plus de cinq ans que tu n'as pas mis les pieds ici, pourquoi ne pas simplement en profiter ? Essaya de convaincre Molly, ce que tu dois faire peut être reporté à plus tard.

\- Surtout que je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais avoir à faire, dit Hermione semblant oublier ses bonnes résolutions, tu ne travailles même pas. Tu peux prendre un peu de ton temps pour passer une journée de rien du tout avec des amis, non ?

\- C'est justement ce que je fais, Hermione, répondit Harry un peu plus fermé, je viens mangé avec vous alors que vous ne m'avez invité que ce matin, sans vous préoccuper de si j'étais occupé ou pas. Je serais partit pour trois heures, repas fini ou non pour retrouver Draco et des amis au chemin de Traverse.

-Je rêve, s'exclama Ron, tu vas encore partir pour lui ?

\- Oui, Ron.

Harry regarda Le Roux dans les yeux, attendant que celui-ci dise quelque chose qu'il allait - surement - regretter plus tard. Mais Hermione avait eu une longue conversation avec son mari quant au fait qu'il devait se contenir et ne pas exploser. Pas alors qu'Harry était venu et leur avait laissé cette chance aujourd'hui. Ron ne répondit donc pas. Le silence devint rapidement pesant. Personne n'osait parler de peur de dire quelque chose qui énerverait Harry. Ils ne savaient pas comme l'homme maintenant plus âgé pouvait réagir. Les jumeaux prirent pitié d'eux. - Pas vraiment, ils n'aimaient juste pas le silence. -

\- Gabriel va bientôt entré dans sa nouvelle école non ? Demanda George.

\- Oui, sourit Harry, la semaine prochaine si tout se passe bien.

\- École sorcière ou moldu ?

\- Sorcière. Tu sais comment est Draco, répondit le brun en levant les yeux au ciel, il refuse absolument de mettre Gab' chez les moldus.

\- C'est pas plus mal, dit Fred, le petit connait l'existence de la magie. Je pense pas que ce serait prudent de le mettre en école moldu alors qu'il ne peut pas encore contrôler sa magie.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit, acquiesça Harry, c'était un peu compliqué de trouver une école non biaisée par mon nom ou celui de 'Dray, mais on a finalement trouvé. C'est un peu éloigné du Londres Magique, mais il devrait s'y plaire.

\- C'est l'essentiel, sourirent les jumeaux.

\- Hm. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je dois être partis avant trois heures, on va aller acheter ce dont il a besoin avant de commencer son année, avoua Harry.

Les autres Weasley présents écoutaient l'échange silencieusement, et maintenant qu'ils avaient la raison du départ d'Harry ils pouvaient comprendre et - à contre cœur - accepter le fait qu'il ne reste pas. Ils n'aimaient pas Draco. Le détestaient absolument. Et les choix de vie d'Harry aussi, mais son fils n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.

\- Oh, donc une après-midi en famille ? Taquina Fred.

\- Oui et non, j'ai réussi à embarquer Blaise et Pansy avec nous, dit Harry fièrement.

\- Comment t'as pu les faire venir ? S'étonna le deuxième jumeaux.

\- Oh tu sais, un peu de ceci et un peu de cela, répondit le brun mystérieusement.

\- Draco déteint sur toi, rigola Fred, tu deviens un peu plus Serpentard chaque jours qui passe.

\- Pas une grande nouvelle, répondit vaguement Harry, c'est pas vraiment la faute de 'Dray. Mais tout ça pour dire que j'ai réussi à convaincre Blaise et Pansy.

\- Donne ton secret !

\- J'ai juste dit que Blaise me servirait de bouclier si jamais il y avait un problème, et que j'oublierais juste pour aujourd'hui que je suis « un puissant sorcier comme on en a pas vu depuis des siècles apparemment », répondit Harry comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

\- Tu vas te rendre vulnérable devant ses Serpentards, cria Ron, mais t'es devenu complément dingue.

\- Non, absolument pas, dit Harry, je ne vais pas commencer - ENCORE - une conversation sur ce sujet avec toi, Ron. Donc sois-tu te calme, soit je m'en vais !

\- Voyons, voyons, parla Arthur pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée d'Harry, calmez-vous, pourquoi n'allons-nous pas commencer à manger ? Si Harry doit partir tôt pour rejoindre sa famille, nous ne devrions pas traîner.

\- Merci, Arthur, sourit doucement Harry.

Tout le monde écouta donc le chef de famille et se dirigea vers la table à manger. Ginny insista pour s'asseoir en face d'Harry. Ron et Hermione côte à côté et Harry au milieu des jumeaux. Le brun priait pour que le repas passe au plus vite. C'était déjà épuisant.

\- Alors Harry, commença Molly, Hermione m'as dit que tu avais décidé d'être en « Vacances » et ne travaillais donc pas ?

\- Effectivement. Après avoir mis fin à mon contrat aux Etats-Unis, j'ai décidé que j'avais besoin d'un peu de repos, répondit Harry.

\- Mais Draco travaille lui, affirma George.

\- Et... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Demanda Hermione de façon dérisoire.

\- Principalement des potions. Il a ouvert sa propre entreprise en Amérique, ça fonctionnait assez bien pour qu'il puisse ouvrir sa seconde boutique, expliqua Harry, elle est d'ailleurs toujours ouverte et Kyle - le manager qu'il a embauché - la gère pour le moment, même si Draco devra si rendre au moins une fois de temps en temps.

\- Il continue à en faire par correspondance, non ? Puis il est aussi fournisseur pour certains hôpitaux en Europe si je me souviens bien ? S'enquit George.

\- Tout à fait, sourit Harry, il arrivait plus à gérer toutes les commandes, j'ai limite dû le forcer à embaucher un apprenti pour que celui-ci puisse l'aider.

\- Ça a dû être compliqué...

\- T'imagine même pas, rigola le brun, pour répondre à ta question Hermione, Draco est potionniste.

\- D'accord, admit-Elle, mais ça n'empêche que tu ne peux pas vivre que sur son salaire, aussi bon soit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne travaille pas que je gagne rien Hermione, soupira Harry.

\- Je comprends pas, dit Ron.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Harry ?

\- Tout simplement que j'ai des investissements ici et là, et que j'ai repris certaines entreprises et autres tout le long de ces cinq années, expliqua Harry, je m'en occupe toujours en ce moment, mais ça ne représente pas un réel travail d'où le fait que je dise que je suis en vacances.

\- Investissements ? Toi ? S'étonna la brune aux cheveux bouclés.

\- Oui, moi. Draco me l'a conseillé quand nous nous sommes revu. J'étais pas vraiment certain au début, mais finalement ça s'est avéré payant, dit Harry.

\- Tu peux donc faire ce qu'il te plait maintenant, s'exclama Ron, tu peux être Aurore !

\- En théorie, oui, Ron. Mais je n'ai pas ENVIE de l'être. J'ai d'autres projets qui vont commencer à prendre formes dans quelques semaines, avoua Harry.

\- Des projets tel que... ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Des projets. Que je vais concrétiser.

\- Quel projet, Harry.

\- Ça ne te regarde en rien Hermione, si un jour je parle de ce que jefais, tu le saura comme tout le monde. Dans le journal ou par hasard, rétorqua Harry sèchement, seul Draco et mes amis proches sont au courant de ce que je vais faire.

Hermione ne trouva rien à répondre à ça. Elle aurait voulu pousser plus, dire qu'elle pouvait l'aider. Elle était intelligente et savait comment le business fonctionnait. Elle pouvait lui être utile. De plus ils étaient tous curieux, et ça faisait mal de penser qu'Harry ne leur faisait plus assez confiance pour leur dirent ce qu'il voulait faire.

\- Je travaille au Ministère Harry, commença Hermione, je pourrais t'aider à avoir toutes les autorisations requises et tous ce dont tu as besoin.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que mes projets allaient se trouver sur le sol Britannique Hermione, et je ne pense pas que ta position au Ministère me soit d'une grande aide ailleurs qu'ici, répondit Harry, merci pour la pensée, cependant.

\- Pas en Angleterre ? Tu vas encore déménager ? Cria Ginny, on vient juste de te retrouver tu peux pas déjà repartir !

\- Je n'ai pas l'attention de déménager Ginny, Soupira Le Brun, et j'ai un projet que j'aimerais faire ici.

\- Dans ce cas—

\- Comme je te l'ai dit Hermione, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Je peux avoir toutes les autorisations nécessaires en passant par le Ministère et Gringotts. Tu n'es pas la seule personne que je connaisse y travaillant, je suis d'ailleurs déjà en contact avec certaines personnes s'y trouvant concernant ce projet, coupa Harry.

Personne ne répondit et le repas se termina quelque peu tendu, mais avec tout de même de la conversation qui s'était tournée sur des sujets plus léger. Le fait qu'ils aient tous voulu faire voir à Harry ce qu'il manquait, de la famille qu'il aurait pu avoir avait échoué. Mais au moins le dialogue était présent. Plus ou moins. Harry n'était plus aussi hostile envers eux... C'était déjà bon signe, non ?

\- Le repas était bon, Molly. Dit Harry avant de se lever.

\- Merci, que dirais-tu de revenir ici Dimanche ? Demanda-t-elle toute souriante.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Le Brun.

\- Génial, dirent la famille en cœur ils venaient d'avoir une petite victoire.

\- Cependant, si vous voulez ma présence, vous aurez celle de Gabriel et Draco avec, continua Harry avec un rictus, je ne viendrais plus sans ma famille, Molly, aujourd'hui n'était qu'une exception.

\- Je... Comprends, dit difficilement Molly.

\- Cependant, les Dimanches ne sont pas possibles, nous avons un repas de famille au Manoir Malfoy avec Narcissa, le Dimanche, sourit froidement Harry, vous comprenez, elle aimerait voir son petit-fils le plus possible, de plus c'est devenu une tradition avant même que Gabriel ne naisse.

Trois heures étaient bien passées et Harry était en retard, il devait faire vite s'il ne voulait pas que Draco pique une crise.

\- Je dois vraiment y aller, tout le monde. Annonça Harry, Fred, George, je vous vois dans la semaine pour ce - dont je vous ai parlé ?

\- Affirmatif, répondirent-Ils en cœur.

\- Ce fut un plaisir, Harry, dit doucement Molly, reviens quand tu veux, même si c'est avec... Lui.

\- Au revoir, Arthur, Molly, Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

Alors qu'il allait sortir de la maison, un « Plop » semblable à celui qu'il avait fait en arrivant plus tôt, résonna dans la maison. Signifiant l'arrivé de plusieurs personnes, cette fois. Harry éclata de rire, sachant déjà de qui il s'agissait.

\- Je savais qu'il manigançait quelque chose, dit-il affectueusement en ouvrant la porte.

**De qui s'agit-il ? La séance shopping entre la petite famille avec Blaise et Pansy approche. Va-t-elle bien se passer ? **


	6. Chapter 05

Alors qu'Harry secouait la tête d'un air exaspéré et que les jumeaux rigolaient - maintenant qu'ils avaient compris de qui exactement Harry parlait... - tout le reste de la famille Weasley se regardait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Alors que Molly allait ouvrir la bouche pour commencer à parler, quelque chose - ou plutôt quelqu'un - l'en empêcha.

\- Da', cria une petite voix, n'est là !

\- J'entends ça bébé, j'entends ça, répondit Harry en rigolant.

Les Weasley regardèrent Harry, qui lui, regardait la porte. Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit lentement et qu'une toute petite tête apparut devant les personnes présentes.

\- Comment est-ce que tu es arrivé là, hm ? Demanda Harry un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Pa' ! Donna Gabriel comme réponse.

\- Je vois, et est-ce qu'il est avec toi ?

\- Viiii !

\- Tu vas me le chercher mon cœur ?

\- 'Accord !

Harry regarda son fils partir, allant surement chercher son père blond, le premier se tourna vers les jumeaux et les autres, semblant se souvenir de leur présence.

\- Tu veux dire que ton fils est là ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Tu l'as vue aussi bien que moi, Hermione. Répondit Harry nonchalamment.

\- Et tu veux dire que l'autre là, il est ici aussi ? Cracha Ron.

\- Le prénom de « l'autre là » est Draco Ronald, dit froidement Harry, et j'espère bien que oui, il est ici et que mon fils de trois ans ne soit pas venu ici seul.

\- Ça aurait effectivement été inquiétant, confirma Fred.

\- Et surtout, comment il aurait fait ? Continua George.

\- Harry est son père, et peu importe que j'aime ou non les Malfoy, Draco Malfoy est un sorcier puissant, ça ne serait pas étonnant qu'il est pensé très fort à Harry et soit apparu ici, expliqua Arthur.

\- C'est vrai, admit Harry, il a déjà montré des signes de magie depuis un bon moment maintenant. On essaie de limiter les dégâts avec Draco, mais c'est pas tellement simple.

\- C'est généralement comme ça pour tous les enfants sorciers, commença à expliquer Arthur, cependant, c'est beaucoup moins puissant en fonction des parents, avec, évidement, certaines exceptions. Étant donné vos magies à Draco et à toi, Harry, ça pourrait expliquer que Gabriel puisse faire des choses que beaucoup d'enfants de son âge ne peuvent pas faire.

\- Intéressant, dit Harry.

Juste quand Ginny allait commencer ce qui semblait être un très grande tirade, la porte se rouvrit et Gabriel s'élança vers Harry qui le rattrapa et commença à le porter, lui faisant des bisous partout sur le visage, faisant glousser l'enfant en bas âge. Il était suivi de Draco, visage impassible et s'approcha d'Harry, lui fit un bisou sur la joue et mit une main dans les cheveux de leur fils. Blaise et Pansy étaient derrière Draco, et pendant que la petite famille se retrouvait - après seulement quelques heures, mais nous ne dirons rien. - ils allèrent saluer Fred et George.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi !? Cria Molly.

\- Nous sommes juste venus chercher Harry, répondit Draco poliment.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire là, accusa Hermione, vous êtes venu sans être invité et sans vous annoncez avant ! - C'est un crime !

\- Oh ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas voulu ici, partez avant que j'appelle les aurores ! Menaça Molly.

\- Je pensais que votre fils en faisait partie ? Demanda innocemment Pansy.

\- Ouais et je vais vous foutre dehors, cracha Ron.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça, Weasley !

Harry regardait la scène en silence, pour le moment il décida de simplement observer. Cependant, sa résolution commença à s'effriter en voyant le regard effrayé de son fils, qui enfonça sa tête dans sa poitrine et se couvrit les oreilles.

\- Arrêtez ! Dit-il calmement, je ne vous le répèterais qu'une seule et unique fois, famille Weasley. Vous ne parlerez pas comme ça à ma famille, ni à mes amis.

\- Mais il se sont introduit chez nous, Harry ! Répliqua Ginny.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas entendre leur raison, ni pour effrayer mon fils.

\- Harry—

\- Je n'ai pas fini, coupa froidement Le Brun en regardant Molly dans les yeux quelques secondes, ils sont simplement venus me chercher, comme Draco vous l'a déjà dit.

\- Et Gabriel voulait te voir, ajouta le blond.

\- Et mon fils voulait me voir. Je vous ai déjà prévenu, vous ne passez PAS avant ma famille, Weasley.

\- Nous n'avons jamais dit que tu ne pouvais pas voir ton fils, Harry, dit doucement Hermione.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, si j'ai envie de voir mon fils alors que je suis chez vous, il doit venir seul ? A trois ans ? Demanda Le Brun.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, commença à s'énerver Hermione.

\- C'est exactement ce que tu dis. Si mon mari et mon fils veulent me voir ou doivent venir me chercher, et que je suis ici, ils ont le DROIT de le faire. Mes amis avec. Ils n'ont pas été impoli envers vous. Ils ont été courtois et respectueux. VOUS les avez agressés sans demander aucune explication, sans leur avoir donné le droit de se justifier. VOUS avez fait peur à Gabriel. VOUS avez été enfantin.

\- Pourquoi tu prends leur défense, ils sont clairement dans le tort ! Rétorquèrent Ron et Ginny.

\- Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard. Ces chamailleries ne vous mèneront nulle part, Harry se tourna vers son mari et ses amis, je crois que nous avons fini ici. Je crois que nous avons du shopping à faire ?

\- Effectivement, répondit Draco, il vaudrait d'ailleurs mieux que nous y allions.

\- Ça te dit Gabriel, demanda Blaise à l'enfant, tonton Blaise va t'acheter des bonbons ET une glace !

\- 'Raiment ? Demanda timidement Gabriel.

\- Promis ! Et c'est qui le meilleur des tonton ?

\- Tonton Fred et Tonton George, répondit le petit avec un grand sourire.

\- Je vous jure que cet enfant ne m'aime pas, ce plaignit l'Italien.

\- Ton imagination Blaise, répondit Harry en souriant. Au revoir, Weasley. Les jumeaux, on se voit dans la semaine au magasin ?

\- Bien sûr Harry !

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Harry, Draco et leurs deux amis quittèrent la maison. Laissant tous ceux présents, hormis les jumeaux et, bizarrement, Arthur, complètement choqués.

Les Weasley de leur côté, s'étant plus ou moins remis du choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer, se rassemblèrent automatiquement dans le salon, visages fermés. Ginny était énervée. Totalement énervée. Comment est-ce que Draco Malfoy osait interrompre la conversation entre eux et Harry ! Elle avait été si proche de pouvoir lui montrer à quel point ce serait mieux s'ils étaient ensembles ! Elle voulait lui faire admettre qu'elle était bien mieux que ce blond, qu'elle pouvait lui apporter tellement plus ! - quoi, exactement, elle n'en était pas totalement certaine... Mais elle allait trouver ! - Elle pouvait s'occuper de Gabriel avec lui ! Même si cet enfant était à moitié celui de Malfoy, elle pouvait être une mère pour lui ! Chose que le blond ne pouvait être. Oui, elle avait été coupée alors que son plan pour prouver à Harry qu'elle était parfaite pour lui était encore en cours. Et elle allait se venger.

Hermione, quant à elle, ne savait pas si elle était blessée, énervée ou juste lassée. Dans un sens, Harry avait eu raison. Ils s'étaient tous emportés directement après voir vue Malfoy et ses amis, sans leur laisser le temps de s'expliquer, et avait fait peur à l'enfant d'Harry. Enfant qui n'avait honnêtement rien à voir dans leurs histoires, et qui n'avait rien demandé. Il était l'enfant d'Harry, et peu importe le dégoût pour son deuxième père, s'il voulait Harry dans leur vie, ils allaient devoir aimer Gabriel et tolérer Malfoy. Même s'ils le rejetaient instinctivement. Ce n'était pas en l'agressant comme ils venaient de le faire qu'Harry s'adoucirait envers eux.

Ron fulminait, comment des Serpentards avaient OSER mettre les pieds chez lui. Ce n'était pas tolérable ! Et Harry avait pris leur parti, sans même se poser de question. Le rouquin savait qu'il ne pensait pas rationnellement en ce moment, mais Harry aurait pu prendre leur défense ! Certes ces derniers étaient simplement venus récupérer Harry, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que seulement eux aient le droit au support d'Harry ! Ron était son -certes, ancien - meilleur ami. Est-ce que ça n'avait pas compté pour Harry ? Il était peut-être temps d'arrêter d'essayer...

Harry était comme un fils pour Molly. Elle voulait le meilleur pour lui. Mais elle commençait à comprendre que même si pour elle, le mieux aurait été qu'il épouse Ginny, qui en plus de pouvoir réellement le rendre heureux, aurait fait de lui officiellement un Weasley par alliance, et être Aurore. Ce n'était que son opinion, finalement. Peut-être avait-elle vraiment trop poussé ? Peut-être qu'Harry était vraiment heureux tel qu'il l'était maintenant ? Certes il n'était pas Aurore, mais en se posant et en y réfléchissant deux minutes, après tout ce que le monde Sorcier avait demandé de lui depuis ses onze ans, n'importe qui pouvait comprendre le fait qu'il n'avait tellement envie d'attraper les vilains toute sa vie. Et d'accord, ça laissait un gout amer dans la bouche de Molly, mais le fait qu'il ne soit pas avec Ginny était aussi son choix à lui. Peut-être qu'elle avait eu tort, et pousser Ginny à continuer de croire qu'Harry était fait pour elle et qu'elle deviendrait Madame Potter avait été insensé. Peut-être que seulement sa fille aurait été « heureuse » et non Harry. C'était dur à accepter mais elle pouvait comprendre. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter en revanche, c'était qu'à la place de Ginny, Harry s'était mis avec le fils Malfoy. Ça ! Ça, c'était inexcusable aux yeux de Molly.

Les jumeaux et Arthur regardaient le reste de la famille présente fulminer en silence. Les jumeaux étaient du côté d'Harry. Toujours. Peu importe ce qu'il se passait. Ils étaient donc tout aussi énervé qu'Harry l'avait été. Ils appréciaient simplement le show, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Arthur quant à lui voulait rester neutre. Entre sa famille et Harry, il ne pouvait pas choisir. Harry était comme un fils pour lui. Et il aimait sa femme et ses enfants tout autant qu'il adorait Le Brun. Cependant, il commençait réellement à comprendre la rancune qu'Harry leur témoignait. Il était vrai qu'au début, quand Harry avait disparu sans explications et sans laisser le moindre indice pour qu'ils sachent s'il allait bien ou quoique ce soit, il avait été tout aussi énervé et inquiet que le reste de la famille. Il était aussi vrai qu'il était avec Molly, Ron, Ginny et Hermione quand ceux-ci avaient voulu récupérer Harry, allant jusqu'à aller chez lui sans invitation et sans prévenir pour avoir des explications. Il les avait aussi suivis dans tout ce qu'ils avaient entreprit jusqu'à maintenant. Mais il avait maintenant compris qu'Harry était un Homme. Indépendant, et qu'il avait le droit de choisir ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie, erreur ou non. Il avait été aussi choqué que le reste de la famille quand il avait appris que Le Brun était marié, avec un Malfoy qui plus est, et qu'il avait un enfant. Mais une fois le choc passé, il avait été heureux qu'Harry est pris la décision lui-même et ne regrette absolument pas ses choix, allant même jusqu'à menacer de couper tout lien avec les Weasley à jamais pour protéger ce qu'il avait réussi à créer avec le fils Malfoy. Il avait été impressionné par le fait que le blond, même en avouant qu'il ne pouvait pas les voir en peinture, était prêt à faire des efforts pour s'entendre avec eux simplement pour le bonheur d'Harry. Chose qui ne pouvait pas être dites des quatre personnes se trouvant devant lui.

\- Je pense que je vais juste arrêter, dit finalement Ron, je veux dire, je pourrais jamais accepter Malfoy. Encore moins marié à Harry. Et en plus il est ami avec des Serpentards !

\- Ron...

\- Non, 'Mione. Faut voir la vérité en face, Harry a changé. Il n'est plus NOTRE Harry. Et je suis pas sûr que j'ai envie de sacrifier toute mes croyances juste pour qu'il accepte de revenir vers nous.

\- Ron a raison, acquiesça Ginny, il a tout simplement été aveuglé Hermione. Il faudrait simplement que nous puissions avoir Harry et juste Harry avec nous pour qu'on puisse lui faire voir la vérité !

\- C'est ça, s'exclama Ron, t'as tout à fait raison Ginny !

\- Non, soupira Arthur à l'étonnement général, ça ne servirait à rien. Ron, Harry n'a pas changé, il a grandi et mûri. Il est passé à autre chose après la guerre, et même si ce n'était pas ce que nous avions en tête pour lui, nous ne pouvons pas lui dicter sa vie. Ginny, je sais que tu penses être amoureuse d'Harry, mais c'est seulement d'une image que tu as de lui. Et même si c'était réellement du vrai Harry dont tu es amoureuse, j'en suis vraiment désolé, mais tu ne peux pas forcer quelqu'un à t'aimer en retour. Ça serait douloureux et pour lui et pour toi. La seule chose que tu dois faire c'est accepter le fait que tu ne seras jamais avec Harry.

\- Mais si on arrive à le faire rompre avec Malfoy, plaida la plus jeune de la pièce.

\- Ça ne changerait rien, répondit fermement Arthur, même si Harry n'est plus avec le jeune Draco - ce qui, honnêtement, m'étonnerait grandement - il finirait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Rencontrerait un autre jeune homme. Ginny, s'il avait dû être avec toi, s'il avait ÉTÉ amoureux de toi, vous seriez marié depuis longtemps. Entre Draco et lui, ce n'est pas juste une passade comme tu veux t'en convaincre, ils ont un enfant ensemble, ils sont mariés ! Ils ont bâti une famille, et ça ne changera pas.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter le fait que ce soit de Malfoy dont il s'agit, murmura Molly, mais je peux comprendre ce dont il a envie. Pourquoi il a tant changé et pourquoi il n'a pas suivi les plans qu'il s'était fait avec nous pendant la guerre.

\- Ils ont raison, continua Hermione, il faut apprendre à connaître le VRAI Harry. Le Harry de maintenant, et laisser le Harry du passé à l'époque à laquelle il appartient, c'est-à-dire au passé.

\- Comment est-ce que vous pouvez dire ça ? Crièrent Ginny et Ron en cœur.

\- Ils peuvent dire ça parce qu'ils sont conscients de la réalité, parla froidement Fred, ils sont conscients que s'ils ne font pas d'efforts et n'essaies même pas de comprendre, Harry finira par partir pour toujours !

\- Êtes-vous conscients, Ginny, Ron, que Draco non plus ne vous aime pas. Ne peut pas vous voir en peinture, il a pourtant accepté de faire l'effort de vous tolérer poliment pour Harry ? Qu'il a accepté de vous avoir dans sa vie alors qu'il n'en avait absolument aucune envie parce qu'il savait que ça ferait plaisir à son mari ? Est-ce que vous comprenez qu'il a été beaucoup plus adulte que vous ne l'êtes en ce moment même ? Continua froidement George.

\- Comment ose-tu —

\- Grandissez, dit Arthur, acceptez. Ron, soit heureux que ton meilleur ami ait trouvé quelque chose pour laquelle vivre. Vivre pour lui et non pour les autres. Si tu es réellement le meilleur ami que tu prétends être, tu devrais en être capable. Si non, c'est que tu n'es pas digne d'être dans sa vie. Pareil pour toi, Ginny. Arrête de bloquer sur ce que tu pensais vouloir depuis ton plus jeune âge. Accepte le fait qu'Harry soit heureux, même si ça veut dire que ce n'est pas avec toi. Même si je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Accepte le et abandonne, passe à autre chose. Et trouve toi quelqu'un qui pourra t'aimer comme tu es !

\- C'est pas si facile, je sais, dit Hermione tristement, mais je pense que c'est la seule chose que nous puissions faire.

\- Je ne veux pas accepter le furet ! Cracha Ron.

\- Et Harry ne te l'a pas demandé. Il veut simplement de la courtoisie entre vous. Et le fait que vous puissiez être dans la même pièce sans vous entre-tuer, rétorqua Fred.

\- Je sais pas si je pourrais le faire, avoua Le Roux, mais je suis prêt à essayer...

\- C'est tout ce qu'on te demande. Sourit George.

Ginny ne répondit pas, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner sa vie avec Harry. Jamais. Mais elle savait que son père avait raison. Peu importe qu'il soit avec Draco ou non, elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne serait jamais avec elle. Cependant, elle ne savait pas si elle arriverait à l'accepter sans avoir absolument TOUT essayé...

Du côté du couple et de leurs amis, alors qu'ils venaient de quitter le Terrier et étaient apparu près du chemin de traverse, ils explosèrent de rire.

\- Vous avez vu leur tête ? Rigola Blaise.

\- Totalement, j'ai cru qu'ils allaient exploser, répondit Pansy.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de voir où vous trouvez ce que vous avez fait marrant, se renfrogna Harry en tenant Gabriel plus près de lui.

\- Oh Harry, soupira Pansy, tu ne vois jamais la valeur de ce qui se trouve sous tes yeux.

\- Ce que j'ai vue, très chère Pansy, c'est mon fils être terrifié parce que les Weasley ne connaissent pas le mot « Contrôle », et je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé ça drôle.

\- ... C'est vrai que pour ça, je peux te comprendre, acquiesça Blaise, mais pour le reste ? Désolé mais c'était vraiment hilarant.

\- Faut avouer love, dit Draco, c'était amusant.

\- Je peux voir ... Soupira Harry, c'est donc ce que tu manigançais ce matin ?

\- Oui et non, avoua le blond, j'avais pas prévu de venir aussi tôt, mais Gabriel voulait vraiment te voir. Personnellement je savais qu'ils ne te laisseraient pas partir comme ça, c'était totalement prévisible, et me regarde pas comme ça Harry tu sais que j'ai raison, j'en avais parlé à Pans' et Blaise, et on a décidé que si, à une certaine heure tu n'étais toujours pas là, on irait te chercher. On avait pas vraiment pensé qu'ils réagiraient de la sorte.

\- Je comprends... Harry sourit tout d'un coup envoyant des frissons chez les trois amis, je crois que Tonton Blaise avait promis une glace à Gabriel, hein mon cœur ?

\- G'ace ! S'écria l'enfant semblant oublier la peur qu'il venait d'avoir.

\- C'est parti !

Alors que les quatre amis et l'enfant se dirigeaient vers le vendeur de Glace le plus proche, Gabriel ayant retrouvé sa joie de vivre, Harry n'étant plus vraiment énervé mais gentiment exaspéré, et les trois amis content d'eux-mêmes, ils ne remarquèrent pas - ou ne faisaient pas attention et ignoraient... - les regards des gens tout autour d'eux. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que vous pouviez voir le Sauveur du monde Sorcier dehors. Encore plus rarement avec son fils - parce que ça devait être son fils, même s'ils n'avaient rien vue dans la Gazette. - Beaucoup froncèrent les sourcils en voyant avec qui il se trouvait. Trois personnes dites Ex-MangeMort. Enfant de MangeMort. Leur Sauveur n'avait rien à faire avec eux. Et même si certains d'entre eux soupirèrent simplement et décidèrent que ce n'était pas à eux de dire quoique ce soit sur la façon de vivre du Héros - qui ne voulait pas l'être - beaucoup de personnes présentes ne pensaient pas la même choses. Parce que c'était bien connu, Le Brun qui avait tué Voldemort ne pouvait pas s'associer avec n'importe qui. Libre arbitre ou non, si ça lui donnait une mauvaise image, il n'en avait pas le droit, et ils allaient le lui faire savoir.

Le petit groupe, aveugle quant à ce qu'il se tramait autour d'eux, allèrent acheter la glace promise à Gabriel avant d'enfin se décider à commencer le shopping prévu pour la rentrée en maternelle de l'enfant. Alors qu'ils parlaient joyeusement entre eux, une voix les interrompit soudainement.

\- Harry Potter, Héros du monde Sorcier, dit une voix sarcastique, faisant une sortie entre amis. Avec des Mangemort. Je vois bien ça en titre de première page à la Gazette du Sorcier.

Harry plaça son masque d'indifférence sur son visage et se retourna lentement, sachant déjà ce qui l'attendait...

_**Est-ce que nos amis arriveront - enfin - à avoir du temps tranquille ? Où est-ce que tout le monde s'était passé le mot pour pourrir leur journée ? À suivre...**_


	7. Chapter 06

Harry se tourna donc lentement, prêt à faire face à la personne ayant parlé. Il ne reconnaissait pas cette personne, mais ici, tout le monde lui parlait comme s'il leur devait quelque chose. Comme si c'était normal qu'il fasse ce qu'on attendait de lui, juste parce qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort, il se devait d'être le Héros de la lumière, pur et gentil, prêt à tout sacrifier pour des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui avaient jugés normal de laisser leur vie entre les mains d'un enfant - qui devint adolescent en fin de guerre - sans rien faire de leur côté. Qui n'avaient pas essayé de se protéger eux-mêmes et leur famille. Oh, bien sûr que certains d'entre eux s'étaient battus, parfois même aux côté d'Harry lui-même. Mais pour la majorité, ils avaient décidé de tout laisser entre les mains d'un enfant qui ne connaissait rien au monde des Sorciers. Ils avaient pris son image comme modèle. L'avaient utilisé dans des livres qui ne racontaient que des mensonges. Et avaient attendu qu'il vienne dans leur monde pour les débarrasser de Voldemort sans bouger le petit doigt et sans même lui demander son avis. Alors Harry avait décidé de ne plus se laisser faire, de vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait et de le faire savoir à tous ceux qui osaient demander quoique ce soit de lui maintenant qu'il avait fait ce qu'on avait demandé de lui pendant trop longtemps.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-il faussement innocent, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu traînes avec des sales mangemorts ? T'es Harry Potter, agis comme tel ! Cria la personne qui n'avait pas jugé bon de se présenter - pas qu'Harry en ai quelque chose à faire, mais quand même... C'était une marque de politesse que de dire comment on s'appelait avant d'agresser quelqu'un ! -

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde. Répondit calmement Harry alors que Draco avait remis Gabriel dans les bras de Pansy qui essayait tant bien que mal de le cacher.

\- Ce que tu fais et avec qui tu le fais nous regarde ! Tu es le sauveur de notre monde. Tu as vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui ! Tu nous dois des explications !

\- Je ne vous dois rien du tout.

\- Tu es le modèle que les enfants de notre monde vont suivre ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu traînes avec des traitres qui ont tué et torturé des gens ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne prends pas ton rôle plus sérieusement ?! S'exclama une autre personne - une femme, cette fois. -

Harry ne répondit rien, et un silence s'abattit sur le Chemin de Traverse, chose que tout le monde pensait impossible, c'était, après tout, une rue extrêmement passante, et avoir un silence total à cet endroit n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait voir tous les jours. Le Brun avait l'attention de tout le monde, il fit voyager son regard à travers la foule, semblant les sonder au plus profond de leur âme. Sans rien laisser transparaître, il vit les « groupes » qui c'étaient formés. Ceux qui le soutenait, plus petit que l'autre groupe mais bien présents. Ceux qui n'en avaient rien à faire et n'étaient là que pour le spectacle, et enfin, le plus gros du lot, ceux qui étaient d'accord avec ce que les deux personnes avaient reproché à Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous en êtes conscient, commença-t-il froidement, mais vous avez décidé de laisser vos VIES entre les mains d'un enfant de onze ans, sans que cet enfant ai le droit de choisir si oui ou non il voulait se battre pour un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et je l'ai fait. Je me suis battu pendant des années sans que vous ne fassiez quoique ce soit d'autre que prier pour ma réussite. Vous avez fait de moi un héros alors que tout ce que je voulais était de vivre ma vie normalement et en paix.

\- C'était à TOI de le faire !

\- Non, rétorqua Harry fermement, ce n'était pas à MOI de le faire. Je devais combattre Voldemort - Oh pour l'amour de Dieu il est MORT ! - pour survivre. Ça s'arrête là. Je ne dois pas combattre des mangemorts qui n'ont rien à voir avec moi. Je ne dois pas protéger des gens que je ne connais pas et se retournent contre moi à la moindre excuse. Je ne vous dois RIEN.

\- Comment ose-tu dire ça ? Demanda l'homme estomaqué.

\- Je me suis battu pour mes amis, un froid presque glacial fit frissonner la foule présente, pour moi. Pas pour vous. Vous pensez avoir le droit de dicter les moindres de mes faits et gestes, mais c'est faux. Je suis le seul à pouvoir décider de ma vie, le seul à pouvoir prendre des décisions pour moi. Pas vous ! Il a été dit très clairement que Draco Malfoy n'avait rien à voir avec les mangemorts hormis la malchance d'être le fils de Lucius Malfoy et de devoir, comme vous tous ici, survivre à cette guerre où il était en première ligne contrairement à VOUS.

\- Comment—

\- Comme tout le monde pendant la guerre il était effrayé. Avait peur de ce qu'il se passerait si il ne faisait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Et si JE lui ai pardonné d'avoir essayé de me tuer, alors VOUS devez le faire aussi ! Quant à Blaise Zabini, c'était un fait connu et reconnu qu'il était neutre pendant cette guerre.

Tout le monde écoutait ce qu'Harry était en train de dire les yeux grands ouverts. N'osant pas répondre, à peine respirer. Des yeux vert émeraude rencontrèrent ceux de l'homme l'ayant interpellé et le regarda fixement de longues minutes. L'homme en question commençait quelque peu à regretter d'avoir parlé, il pouvait sentir le pouvoir qui émanait d'Harry. Il se rappela finalement à qui exactement il avait parlé. Cet Homme avait le pouvoir de détruire l'un des plus grands Lord des ténèbres ayant existé. Il avait le pouvoir politique, la richesse et le pouvoir magique de faire de sa vie un enfer sur Terre, et lui, comme un idiot avait décidé de se confronter à lui.

\- Je ne permettrais pas à de parfaits inconnus d'insulter mes choix de vie et ma famille, dit-il froidement, ce que je fais de ma vie ne regarde que moi. J'ai fait ce qu'on attendait de moi et je vous ai débarrassé de Voldemort, avec l'aide de personnes précieuses pour moi, - certes, des fois un peu moins... - maintenant que la guerre est finie, je ne vous dois absolument rien. Je ne vous ai jamais rien dû et ce ne sera jamais le cas. Je ne me suis pas battu pour vous. Je l'ai fait pour moi, ma famille et mes amis. Je l'ai fait pour mes parents, mon parrain et tous ceux qui sont morts en me protégeant. Pour moi, qui ne voulait qu'une vie simple. Mais pas pour vous. Jamais pour vous. Vous voulez un rôle modèle pour vos enfants ? Devenez en un. Vous voulez quelqu'un à aduler ? Ce ne sera pas moi. J'ai fini. Ne cherchez pas de héros en moi. Ne cherchez pas de coupable à tous les malheurs du monde. Assumez vos conneries, battez-vous pour vous. Parce que moi, je ne le ferais plus.

Et sur ces paroles, Harry prit la main de Draco dans la sienne, puis avec un signe de la tête vers Blaise et Pansy, ils partirent, laissant la foule trop choquée pour dire quoique ce soit. Cependant, avant de disparaître de la vue de tous, il se tourna vers eux une dernière fois.

\- Je ne serais pas aussi gentil la prochaine fois que quelqu'un décidera qu'il est normal d'insulter ma famille et mes amis en ma présence. Vous n'avez absolument aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable. Fini-t-il, oh et si vous pensez pouvoir le faire même quand je ne suis pas avec eux, sachez que je sais tout. Toujours. Ne me testez pas.

Et les quatre adultes et l'enfant disparurent sous leurs yeux. Beaucoup des personnes présentes étaient offusquées de ce qu'Harry avait dit, mais savaient qu'ils ne pourraient rien y faire, parce qu'au fond, tous savaient que Le Brun avait raison. Il était son propre chemin. Personne ne pouvait plus lui dicter ce qu'il devait faire. A moins qu'ils veuillent qu'il quitte de nouveau le pays, mais cette fois, sans jamais y remettre les pieds. Cependant, beaucoup d'autres personnes étaient d'accord avec lui. Harry pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie, il était libre. Et ils étaient heureux qu'il ait enfin pu trouver quelqu'un qui pouvait - enfin - le rendre heureux et lui donner un monde sans guerre, sans sang et sans morts. Il avait fait assez pour le monde Sorcier. Mais une chose était sûre, ça ferait la Une de la gazette le lendemain.

Du côté de la petite famille et de leurs amis, ils décidèrent de finalement ne pas s'attarder plus que nécessaire ici, et firent leurs courses le plus rapidement possible. Gabriel voulait rentrer, ayant été trop effrayé par ce que les gens disaient à son papa pour réellement apprécier le fait d'être ici, Harry et Draco voulaient tous simplement rentrer dans le calme de leur maison. Blaise et Pansy suivaient simplement le mouvement. Ça avait été une journée mouvementée et aucun des adultes présents ne doutaient que les Weasley viendraient confronter Harry et Draco quand ils verraient le journal le lendemain. Ils devaient être prêt. Et pour ça, ils devaient se reposer.

Harry savait que ça allait se produire, et il était prêt pour tout ça quand ils avaient décidé de revenir vivre en Grande Bretagne. Ils savaient qu'ils devraient passer par là pour pouvoir enfin vivre dans une paix relative. Et il ne regrettait pas son choix. Mais il ne se laisserait plus faire. Il ne se laisserait plus marcher sur les pieds. Il rétorquerait et protègerait sa famille à n'importe quel prix. Et un jour, il le savait, ça se calmerait. La question était juste : Quand ?

Comme ils l'avaient prévu la Gazette c'était fait un plaisir de raconter - en détails - ce qui s'était passé sur le chemin de Traverse. Harry sourit en reposant le journal alors que Draco entrait dans la cuisine avant de l'embrasser doucement et d'aller se servir un café.

\- Fallait s'en douter, dit-il à son époux.

\- Hm, répondit Harry, ça reste énervant. Mais il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire maintenant. On s'y était préparé.

\- Je vais aller déposé Gab' chez ma mère, parla le blond, j'ai eu un appel de Fred disant que le reste de la famille Weasley était maintenant au courant et qu'il y avait de grande chance qu'ils essaient de nous trouver par tous les moyens.

\- Ils peuvent pas trouver la maison, rétorqua Harry.

\- Vrai, mais je pense que Fred et George devraient les amener - sans leur dire où la maison se trouve actuellement - sinon ils vont simplement faire un scandale partout où ils nous chercheront, et j'ai honnêtement pas envie de nettoyer les dégâts derrière eux... Expliqua Draco.

\- T'as pas tort, soupira Le Brun, je ferais mieux d'aller me préparer du coup ? Ils ont dit vers quelle heure ils les emmèneraient, parce que je sais que ce que tu viens de dire sonnait comme une suggestion mais qu'en fait tu as déjà dit aux jumeaux de faire comme ça.

\- Tu me connais tellement bien love, rigola Draco doucement, ils ont dit en début d'après-midi, pour nous laisser le temps de nous préparer et de déposer Gab' chez ma mère avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

\- Tellement généreux de leur part, marmonna Harry en se levant, je suppose que je vais aller me doucher pendant que tu seras au Manoir. Vois avec Narcissa si elle peut pas garder Gabriel pour la nuit, ça fera plaisir au petit et ça nous permettra de nous reposer un peu plus. Parce que je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils seront là longtemps...

\- J'y avait pensé, mais j'étais pas sûr. Je vais voir avec ma mère, sourit Draco, va te doucher. Ça va être une longue après-midi.

Harry embrassa Draco rapidement avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se préparer. Le blond quant à lui, alla tranquillement chercher Gabriel qui jouait joyeusement dans sa chambre, aveugle à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

\- Hey bébé, dit doucement Draco.

\- Pa' !

\- Ça te dirais d'aller chez Grand-mère Cissa ?

\- G'an mè'e ? Demanda innocemment l'enfant.

\- Hm, et tu pourras même faire un dodo avec elle !

\- Viii !

\- Génial bonhomme, on va y aller dans ce cas.

Après avoir préparé les affaires de Gabriel pour la nuit, le blond se dirigea vers la cheminé, direction le Manoir, où il savait que sa mère serait plus qu'heureuse d'accueillir son petit-fils pour la nuit.

Peu de temps après avoir mangé, les jumeaux arrivèrent avec le reste des Weasley comme prévu. Le couple était dans le salon, à les attendre calmement. Personne ne parla pendant un moment, les Weasley allant s'installer comme s'ils étaient totalement les bienvenus dans la maison, et que tout était normal avant qu'Hermione ne prenne la parole.

\- Harry James Potter, commença-t-elle, pourrais-tu nous expliquer ce que c'est que ça !

\- Un journal, Hermione.

\- Je vois bien que c'est un journal, ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi es-tu en première page ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?!

\- Parce que j'avais le droit de le faire, et que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

\- Non ça ne l'était pas, dit Molly à la place de sa belle-fille, Harry ça pourrait avoir des conséquences négatives pour toi !

\- Tel que... ?

\- Tout le monde pourrait te tourner le dos !

\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois, Molly. Et là au moins, j'aurais enfin la paix que je désire.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! S'exclama Ginny, tu es une personne importante Harry. Ta réputation va te suivre toute ta vie ! Tu ne comprends pas qu'être avec Malfoy va te nuire !

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi, dit calmement Le Brun, j'ai choisi d'être avec Draco en sachant ce que ça voulait dire, et j'ai décidé que je n'en avais rien à faire.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ?

\- Parce que c'est le cas, soupira Harry, je ne dois rien à personne. Pas même à vous. J'aimerais vraiment que vous compreniez ça.

\- Mais Harry comment —

\- Hermione, je veux vivre ma vie comme je l'entends. C'est la dernière fois que je vous le dis, si vous ne voulez pas comprendre, ce n'est même plus la peine d'essayer de me parler, coupa Harry, je pensais avoir été clair sur le fait que je resterais avec Draco quoique les gens en pensent. Je ne veux pas de cette pseudo célébrité. Je ne veux pas être suivis partout. Je ne veux PAS être un héros de guerre. Je veux simplement être moi-même et être heureux. Draco m'apporte tout ça. C'est important pour moi.

\- Plus que nous ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Plus que vous.

\- Mais—

\- Je ne reviendrais pas sur ce que je viens de dire Ginny. Faut que tu te rentres dans le crâne que toi et moi, ça ne se fera jamais. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir vous faire revenir dans ma vie, croyez-moi. Vous avez réellement compté pour moi, et cette décision n'as pas été facile, mais je ne changerais pas d'avis. Ma vie est avec Draco et mon fils, et si vous ne comprenez pas ça, c'est terminé.

\- Je ne veux pas m'entendre avec Malfoy, cracha Ron, ni avoir à le supporter.

\- Je ne te demande pas d'être ami avec lui Ronald, dit froidement Harry, ni même d'avoir de grande conversation avec lui. Simplement d'accepter que ma vie soit maintenant avec lui, et que si vous me voulez dans votre quotidien, vous devez voir la vérité en face et l'accepter. Être poli envers mon mari n'est rien d'énorme.

\- Pourquoi ce serait à nous de faire des efforts ? Demanda hautainement Hermione.

\- Premièrement parce que c'est vous qui voulez que je sois présent dans vos vies. Et deuxièmement parce que Draco fait énormément d'efforts avec vous et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde, famille Weasley, souvenez-vous que VOUS voulez reprendre contact avec moi. Que c'est VOUS qui êtes venu me voir. Pas l'inverse. Si vous voulez que nos relations s'améliorent de nouveau, vous devez accepter MES règles, parce que je ne suivrais plus les vôtre.

En ayant assez d'avoir l'impression de parler dans le vide - encore une fois - Harry se leva et quitta la pièce. Les Weasley essayèrent de l'en empêcher ou même de le suivre, mais Draco les en empêcha - avec l'aide des jumeaux -.

\- Pourquoi tu nous empêche de le suivre, Malfoy ? Demanda froidement Hermione.

\- Parce que s'il a quitté la pièce, ça veut dire qu'il veut être seul, répondit tout aussi froidement Draco, c'est pas compliqué à comprendre, il reviendra quand il se sera calmé.

\- Et tu penses nous dire quoi faire parce que... ?

\- Parce que je suis chez moi. Parce que je suis marié à Harry, et même si vous pouviez dire que vous le connaissiez mieux que personne pendant la guerre - et même là, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vrai - dans le présent JE suis la personne qui le connaît le mieux.

\- Arrête de dire des conneries, cracha Ron.

\- Il a raison, coupa Fred, Harry et Draco sont ensemble depuis près de six ans maintenant. Autant vous pouviez vous vantez de le connaitre mieux que personne avant, comme l'a dit Draco, ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. Et vous devriez en être conscient.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Fred, répondit Arthur à la surprise générale, Draco est présent au près d'Harry tous les jours depuis maintenant des années. Il a plus de droit envers lui que nous. Nous devrions respecter ça.

\- Mais papa —

\- Non Ginny, c'est un fait.

Personne ne répondit à Arthur. Oh Molly en avait très envie, mais même elle savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire maintenant.

\- Pourquoi accepter d'être courtois envers nous alors que tu étais la première personne à insulter mes enfants pendant des années ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Pour Harry, répondit simplement Draco, même s'il ne vous veut plus dans sa vie si vous ne changez pas un minimum, il a toujours une sorte d'affection pour vous, et pour lui, je suis prêt à faire tous les efforts du monde. Même être dans la même pièce que vous sans vous insulter.

\- Tu as... Changé. Dit Hermione de façon hésitante.

\- Une guerre peut vous faire ça, effectivement, soupira Draco, écoutez, avant de nous mettre ensemble, Harry et moi avons énormément parlé. Nous avons compris beaucoup de choses. On a travaillé dur pour en arriver où l'on se trouve en ce moment. Et si pour éviter de tout détruire je dois accepter d'être en votre présence, je le ferais. Je n'oublie pas ce que vous avez fait pour lui pendant la guerre, tout comme lui ne l'oubliera jamais.

\- Alors pourquoi il—

\- Hermione, la guerre est finie. Et tout le monde change pendant ou après une guerre de cette envergure. Toute sa vie, Harry a eu quelqu'un lui dictant tout ce qu'il devait ou ne devait pas faire. Il a suivi ce qu'on voulait de lui. S'est battu parce qu'on ne lui avait pas laissé le moindre choix. Aujourd'hui c'est fini, il n'y a plus de guerre. Il est adulte. Il a enfin le droit de faire ses propres choix. Et si vous êtes réellement ses amis, comme Fred et George, ou même Pansy et Blaise, au lieu d'essayer de le raisonner, vous le comprendrez et vous l'aiderez. Simplement parce que c'est ce que les amis font. Expliqua-t-il doucement.

Hermione était choquée. Draco avait changé. Énormément. Et même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, il avait totalement raison. Ils avaient fait tous ce qui leur étaient possible pour dicter les choix et mouvements d'Harry. Et comme l'avait dit le blond, ce n'était pas ce que les amis faisaient. Est-ce qu'ils avaient eu tort pendant tout ce temps ? Est-ce qu'il restait un moyen de changer les choses, pour le mieux ?

Ron voulait hurler à s'en déchirer les poumons. Malfoy. De toutes les personnes qu'Harry aurait pu choisir, il avait pris Draco Malfoy. Ron ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprendrait surement jamais. Et ça le tuait. Ça le tuait d'admettre que le furet blond pourrait avoir, peut être raison. Qu'au lieu de récupérer Harry comme ils le voulaient, ils le faisaient fuir. Parce que même si ça ne se voyait pas, même s'ils avaient fait des erreurs et même s'ils avaient perdu de vue ce qui était vraiment important, Harry était important pour eux.

Molly soupira en regardant sa famille. Les jumeaux avaient eu raison tout du long. Elle avait eu tort et ça faisait mal. Peut-être pourrait-elle accepter tout ça, avec du temps ? Au moins pour le bonheur d'Harry. Elle se devait d'essayer. Elle pouvait voir qu'Arthur, Ron et Hermione comprenaient déjà que les choses ne changeraient plus. Ils commençaient à prendre des décisions.

Cependant, leur plus gros problème, et ça tout le monde en était conscient, était Ginny. Elle ne pourra pas accepter la relation entre Le Brun et le blond. Peut-être un jour. Mais pas avant longtemps. Ça allait être compliqué.

Quelques temps après, alors que la pièce était toujours silencieuse, Harry revint, semblant plus calme. Il releva un sourcil en direction de son mari, se demandant ce que celui-ci avait bien pu faire pour que toute la famille Weasley semble réfléchir aussi intensément...

_**Est-ce le début du changement ? Les Weasley vont-ils enfin ouvrir les yeux et comprendre ? Que va-t-il se passer maintenant...?**_


	8. Chapter 07

Alors que tout le monde était toujours en train de réfléchir suite à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu avec Draco, Harry se dirigea vers le blond, le regardant l'air de dire « _Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?_ » Son mari releva simplement un sourcil, et haussa un peu les épaules. Le Brun secoua la tête d'un air résigné, mais avec, tout de même, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il retourna s'assoir aux côtés de Draco, et attendit patiemment que quelqu'un prenne la parole.

\- Harry, dit doucement Hermione, c'est... Difficile.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est difficile ?

\- Avaler la pilule. De comprendre le fait que tu ais tellement changé en seulement cinq ans. Que tu ais refait ta vie sans nous dedans, expliqua-t-elle, et avec l'une des personnes qu'on a haït depuis nos onze ans. C'est... Compliqué, d'oublier la rancune et tous ce qu'on a vécu ensemble. Les mots, les coups et tous ce qui s'est passé ces années-là. De passer à autre chose et d'accepter qu'il fasse maintenant partie de ta vie et qu'il est là pour y rester. Que vous ayez un enfant ensemble !

\- Je peux comprendre ça, répondit calmement Harry.

\- Tu as eu cinq ans pour apprendre à vous connaître, réellement. Pour voir derrière le masque que nous avons tous dû porter pendant la guerre, pour pouvoir oublier et même pardonner ce qu'il nous a fait. Cinq ans que nous n'avons pas eu.

\- C'est vrai. Mais vous avez eu cinq ans pour vous rendre compte d'autres choses. Tel que le fait que je ne voulais pas être Aurore. Plus maintenant. Pas avec tous ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma vie. Toute ma vie, dit Le Brun, cinq ans pour vous rendre compte que je ne me remettrais pas avec Ginny. Jamais. Et ce, même si j'étais resté avec vous de base.

\- Mais tu étais aurore chez les Américains, s'exclama Ron sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Non, j'étais consultant, je choisissais mes horaires. Je n'étais pas forcé de prendre des cas que je ne voulais pas, personne ne m'a ordonné quoique ce soit. Et plus particulièrement, je n'étais presque jamais sur le Terrain, seulement quand c'était réellement urgent. J'aidais le gouvernement Américain, certes. J'aidais dans les liaisons entre le Ministère Américain et le Ministère Anglais. Mais je n'étais pas Aurore, Ron. Corrigea Le Brun.

\- C'est vrai que vue comme ça, admit le rouquin à contre cœur. Je peux, plus ou moins, comprendre pourquoi tu ne veux pas être Aurore. Si on prend deux minutes et qu'on y pense vraiment, ça parait logique, c'est vrai. Mais quand même, je pensais qu'on était sur la même longueur d'onde Harry.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous en a jamais parlé ? Demanda doucement Molly.

\- Est-ce que vous m'auriez écouté ? Répliqua Harry, la guerre était tout juste finie. Et je peux vous avouer que j'étais énormément perdu. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Et si je me trompais ? Et si j'avais envie de me remettre avec Ginny ? De poursuivre tous nos rêves, ensemble, comme on le voulait ? Comme on l'avait imaginé ?

\- Alors—

\- Je ne savais plus ce que je voulais, coupa Harry en se passant une main dans les cheveux et se penchant sur Draco, j'avais besoin d'air. De respirer. De me sentir libre. Vous étiez heureux, bien sûr, que la guerre soit terminée. De pouvoir enfin faire ce que vous vouliez sans peur. Mais moi... Moi je n'ai connu que ça. Je devais trouver quelque chose par-même. Je suis parti pour trouver ce que je voulais. Pour me trouver moi-même. La rencontre avec Draco n'était pas prévue. Et pour tout dire, ça n'a pas tellement bien commencé. Tout du moins une fois que je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'était pas une hallucination du désert. Quand on s'est retrouvé pour la deuxième fois.

\- C'est qu'il t'en a fallu du temps, parla tendrement le blond.

\- Pas ma faute. Tu dois admettre que c'était carrément inattendu et que jamais on aurait cru qu'on finirait où on se trouve aujourd'hui.

Les Weasley regardaient Harry et Draco se renvoyer la balle, commençant doucement à se rendre compte de certaines choses qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu voir jusqu'à présent. Telle que la façon dont Harry regardait le blond comme si celui-ci détenait toutes les réponses de l'univers et plus encore. Ou alors Draco, dont l'une des mains massait gentiment la nuque d'Harry qui donnait l'impression qu'il allait se mettre à ronronner à tout moment. Cette aise avec laquelle ils se parlaient, comment ils communiquaient. Comme si ça avait toujours été le cas. Le dédain permanent sur le visage du Serpentard n'était plus présent quand il parlait au brun. Puis il y avait le fait qu'ils avaient fondé une famille. Ils avaient un enfant. Avait-il réellement le droit de détruire tout ça parce qu'ils étaient égoïstes ? Non. Non, ils n'en avaient pas le droit. Peu importe à quel point ce serait difficile. Et même si Ron et Hermione étaient conscients que leur amitié ne serait plus comme avant. Jamais comme avant.

Les jumeaux regardaient leur famille avec un sourire en coin, ils commençaient à comprendre. Peut-être que tout pourrait s'arranger finalement. Harry méritait ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Pour tous ce qu'il avait fait pour eux. Pour le monde. Il méritait d'être heureux. Et ils savaient que Ron, Hermione et leurs parents avaient été important dans la vie du Héros. Alors même si ce n'était pas tout à fait pareil, même si la complicité qu'ils avaient partagé pendant les temps sombres n'était plus là, le fait qu'ils redeviennent une partie de la vie d'Harry serait un soulagement... Cependant, il restait une personne n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre tout ça et qui était restée silencieuse, Ginny. Qui regardait le couple avec un air de fausse indifférence. Ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Les jumeaux soupirèrent. Régler des problèmes, et d'autres se crées, hein ?

\- Je pense... Commença Hermione de façon hésitante et regardant rapidement Ron et Molly, que nous pouvons essayer d'encore mieux comprendre. De faire des efforts. D'accepter Draco. Je ne peux pas promettre de devenir ami avec lui, où même de réussir à laisser le passé là où il est. Mais je peux promettre qu'on va essayer.

\- Et c'est tout ce que je demande. Je ne peux pas vous imposer l'amitié de Draco. De toute façon c'est pareil de son côté, sourit doucement Harry, mais le fait que vous êtes prêt à essayer, ça veut dire pas mal de chose pour moi.

\- Surtout parce qu'on sait maintenant qui tu choisirais si on essayait pas, dit légèrement Ron, ce que, en soit, je peux comprendre. Ma famille serait plus importante pour moi aussi. C'était juste la personne avec qui tu as fait ta famille qui reste en travers de la gorge.

\- Donc... On peut apprendre à te connaître ? Connaître qui tu es devenu ? Qui tu es maintenant ? Demanda timidement Hermione.

\- Tant que tout reste cordial, je n'y vois pas de problème, répondit Harry.

\- Je pense qu'on peut rester cordiaux, acquiesça Ron à la surprise de tous, je veux dire, s'il en est capable, pourquoi pas nous ?

\- C'est une façon de voir les choses, sourit Harry, pas forcément la meilleure. Mais c'est une façon, oui. Mais en même temps, il est cordial avec tout le monde, noble oblige... Même si en réalité il préfèrerait tuer la personne se trouvant devant lui.

\- Je sais que je devrais prendre ça mal, dit Draco, mais je vais prendre ça comme un compliment.

\- Hm ? Oh tant fait pas, c'était un compliment. Pour toi. Mais ce que j'essaie d'expliquer, c'est que tu as l'habitude d'être cordial et poli en toute circonstance, les Weasley moins. Même en étant sang-pur, ils n'ont pas le même mode de vie que toi, Love. Forcément ça risque d'être un peu plus compliqué.

\- Pas faux, admit Hermione en soupirant, mais il est cordial envers nous pour toi. Il a toujours été totalement exécrable envers nous Harry, noble ou pas. Et aujourd'hui, à peine cinq ans après la grande guerre et Poudlard, alors que nous ne nous sommes pas revus, il est cordial envers nous. Il le fait pour toi, pas parce qu'on l'a élevé comme ça.

\- Vrai, avoua Draco quand Harry se tourna vers lui un sourcil relevé (une parfaite imitation de Draco soit dit-en passant), principalement je le fais pour toi, parce que je sais que peu importe ce que tu dis, ils sont importants pour toi. Et si ça ne fonctionne pas, je ne veux pas en être totalement la cause.

\- C'est qu'il peut être gentil quand il le veut le blond, se moqua gentiment Harry.

\- Et il y a aussi le fait que je sois maintenant un adulte responsable, père de famille et avec une activité professionnelle. Je ne suis plus un enfant de onze ans qui veut juste montrer sa supériorité et sa richesse à qui veux l'entendre, j'ai grandi et j'ai mûri.

\- Et tu veux surtout pas que Gabriel devienne comme toi à onze ans. Compris.

\- ... Ça, aussi, admit Draco.

Alors qu'Hermione les regardait tous les deux, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était la bonne solution. Qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix en décidant d'essayer d'accepter Draco. D'accepter le fait qu'Harry ait changé, ait fondé une famille. Qu'il soit maintenant un adulte sûr de lui, confiant dans ce qu'il faisait et capable de prendre de grande décisions. Et non plus le petit garçon chétif qui voulait plus que tout une famille mais qui ne savait pas s'il survivrait face à la guerre, et n'avait que les rêves et son imagination pour espoir. Oh, elle n'était stupide - loin de là, même elle savait que ce ne serait pas facile. Que Ron ne pourrait pas contenir son énervement tout le temps. Que Molly ne pourrait pas réfréner son envie de materner Harry un peu trop et qu'elle-même ne pourrais pas fermer sa bouche à chaque fois qu'elle voulait corriger Harry ou lui dire quoi faire. C'était dans leur caractère. Dans leur tempérament. Il y aurait des clash, et elle le savait très bien. Mais elle voulait retrouver Harry, son ami. Son réel premier ami. Et s'il fallait faire des efforts, elle ferait des efforts. Et elle savait que Ron et Molly pensaient la même chose.

Par contre, du côté de Ginny, ce n'était pas aussi simple. Elle ne voulait pas accepter que les choses soient ainsi faites. Ne voulait pas accepter que la personne partageant la vie d'Harry était Draco. Dans sa tête il n'y avait absolument aucune possibilité qu'Harry ne la choisisse pas elle. Elle pouvait tant lui apporter. Le rendre tellement heureux ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas choisie ? Pourquoi refusait-il de voir la vérité en face ? Certes, elle pouvait avouer qu'au début, elle était tombée amoureuse d'Harry Le Garçon qui Avait survécu. D'Harry le héros du monde Sorcier et non d'Harry Potter, simplement Harry. Mais maintenant, elle avait appris à le connaître au travers des années partagées. À Poudlard, pendant la guerre. Elle avait vu le courage dont il avait fait preuve pour un adolescent. La tristesse quant aux pertes que la guerre avait apportées. Elle l'avait vu en colère, l'avait vu déprimer. L'avait vu à son pire, et elle ne pouvait pas croire que son meilleur n'était pas avec elle. Elle avait été la autant que Ron et Hermione dès qu'elle avait pu. L'avait soutenu autant qu'elle le pouvait. Contrairement au Serpentard blond qui n'avait été là que pour rabaisser, humilier et insulter Harry. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne VOULAIT pas comprendre. Elle n'abandonnerait pas. Jamais. Harry était à elle, un point c'est tout.

\- Je suis content que tout le monde soit arrivé à un accord, dit Arthur avec un petit sourire, ça soulage de finalement ne plus avoir à prendre parti.

\- Je peux comprendre, et pour ça, je suis honnêtement désolé Arthur. J'aurais voulu que personne ne se retrouve dans une situation où l'on doit choisir, soupira Harry, mais je ne pense pas avoir eu le choix.

\- C'est exact Harry, et je ne t'en veux pas pour ça, au contraire. Je pense qu'il était temps que nous ouvrions tous les yeux. La seule chose que je regrette est de ne pas l'avoir fait au même moment que Fred et George, répondit tristement Arthur.

\- Ce n'est pas au même moment très cher père, parla Fred, nous l'avions toujours su.

\- Effectivement, continua George, Harry est quelqu'un de loyal. Qui fait ce qui est bon pour tout le monde. Et oserais-je le dire Fred ?

\- Je pense que oui George.

\- Harry à un complexe qui l'oblige à aider les gens dans le besoin, et je pense que beaucoup de personne l'avait remarqué en étant à Poudlard. Il peut, certes, avoir l'esprit d'un Serpentard, mais il n'était qu'un enfant de onze ans plongé dans un monde qui lui était inconnu. il ne pouvait pas cacher ses émotions. Pas comme il le peut maintenant.

\- Ce qui a fait que les gens qui s'en étaient aperçu en ont joué. Puis il y a eu la prophétie et tout ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait le faire, sourit doucement Fred, c'est une chose que George et moi avons remarqué rapidement.

\- Et maintenant que tout est fini, il peut enfin être libre de décider pour lui, parla doucement Hermione, il n'a plus de compte à rendre à personne et il le fait savoir ! Et je suppose que la personne qui lui as fait remarquer qu'il n'avait pas à toujours être un héros était Malfoy; n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exactement, admit Harry.

\- C'est difficile à admettre, commença Ron de façon hésitante, mais je pense que je peux comprendre ça aussi. Honnêtement, si Hermione n'avait pas été là, je ne sais pas comment ça aurait fini. Oh, je sais que j'ai fait pas mal d'erreurs la concernant, mais si elle n'était pas restée, peut être que j'aurais vachement plus mal fini. Peut-être que je serais parti aussi.

\- Pareil dans mon cas, réalisa doucement Hermione, Ron est la personne avec qui je partage ma vie. Que ce soient les bons moments ou les mauvais. Il est là pour me soutenir. Les amis servent à ça, c'est vrai, mais quand nous avons quelqu'un qui vous soutient, là pour tout partager avec vous, comme Ron l'a été pour moi, tout parait plus facile. J'ai Ron. Et Molly à Arthur. Les jumeaux sont tous les deux - pas de la même manière, évidement mais c'est différent pour eux. - Toi, tu n'avais personne.

\- C'est ça, répondit Harry, et je pense que pour enfin être ce que je suis maintenant j'avais besoin de cette personne.

\- Et cette personne était Malfoy ? Parla soudaine Ginny très froidement. Malfoy et personne d'autre ?

La pièce devint silencieuse aux premier mots de Ginny depuis un bon moment. Harry la regarda droit dans les yeux et elle soutint son regard. Le Brun ne pensait honnêtement pas que les choses pourraient s'arranger avec la plus jeune des Weasley. Elle était trop plongée dans ce qu'elle voulait pour faire face à la réalité. Mais il aurait au moins pensé qu'elle était assez intelligente pour ne pas en parler. Pour ne pas se confronter directement à Harry. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, elle avait été comme une sœur pour lui pendant tellement longtemps. Elle avait compté pour lui. Certes, pas de la façon qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Mais elle était la petite sœur de Ron, qui avait été le meilleur ami d'Harry pendant des années. Il avait vraiment espéré qu'elle aurait au moins pu comprendre ça. Harry soupira, ce ne serait surement jamais le cas.

\- Pourquoi cette question ? Répondit finalement Harry, parce que tu peux me dire que tu aurais tout de suite accepté si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Draco ? Une femme ou même un autre homme ?

\- Oui. Enfin non, dit Ginny, j'aurais pas forcément accepté ça, mais j'aurais été plus... Tolérante si ça n'avait pas été Malfoy.

\- Écoute Ginny, soupira le brun, je pense que la question ne se pose même pas. Parce que premièrement, même si ça n'avait pas été Draco, je peux t'assurer avec toute la confiance du monde que ça n'aurait jamais été toi. Et que deuxièmement, c'est Draco. Ça a toujours été lui et ça le sera surement pour toujours aussi !

\- Et comment tu peux le savoir ?! Explosa la jeune rouquine, comment tu peux savoir ça sans même avoir essayé ? Sans même ne serait-ce que te poser la question ?! Comment tu peux me certifier que tu ne fais pas d'erreur et que tu ne m'aime absolument pas !?

\- Simplement parce que je suis en paix avec moi-même maintenant, Ginny, répondit calmement Harry, je sais ce que je veux parce que je suis parti justement pour cette raison. Pour trouver ce que je voulais, qui j'étais et ce que je voulais faire. Je sais que c'est Draco parce que justement, je me suis posé la question, j'y ai réfléchis et j'ai même essayé de le nier au début.

\- Vrai ? Demanda soudainement Ron en coupant Harry.

\- Oh, je peux te jurer qu'il dit vrai, dit Draco sarcastiquement, ça a honnêtement été une course à l'homme avant qu'on en arrive à s'avouer nos sentiments et tout ce qui s'en suit. C'était épuisant. Je le referais les yeux fermer.

\- Pareil, sourit doucement Harry avant se tourner de nouveau vers Ginny le visage fermé, je n'ai pas fait ces choix à la légère Ginny. Tu as été importante pour moi et ça, je ne le nierais jamais. Mais tu as toujours été comme une petite sœur pour moi. Certes, j'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte, et pour ça, je suis désolé. Mais ça ne change pas le fait que tu étais la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami, de la personne qui était mon frère. Ce qui a fait de toi ma sœur. Pas la possible femme de ma vie.

C'est vrai que maintenant qu'Harry le disait, Ron pouvait voir où il voulait en venir. Ils avaient tous fait des suppositions sur l'avenir amoureux - et même professionnel mais là n'était pas la question - d'Harry. Sans essayer de voir si c'était la bonne solution à ses yeux à lui. Sans lui demander son avis. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait quelque peu, il voyait qu'Harry n'avait jamais agis avec sa sœur comme lui avait réagis envers Hermione. Il avait toujours agi avec Ginny comme si celle-ci était effectivement une sœur pour lui. Tout devenait plus claire maintenant...

\- Mon dieu, murmura-t-il, on a été d'horrible amis, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je dirais pas ça, répondit Harry plutôt étonné que ce soit Ron qui le remarque en premier, vous avez fait ce que VOUS jugiez bon de faire. Certes, sans réellement penser aux conséquences, ni à ce que je voulais, mais au fond, je sais que vous ne pensiez pas à mal. Et je pense que c'est pour cette raison que je suis prêt à essayer de vous pardonner et réapprendre à vous avoir dans ma vie.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce qu'on a fait soit pardonnable, enchaîna Hermione.

\- J'ai bien pu pardonner à un Malfoy, pourquoi pas vous ?

\- Parce que tu n'as jamais eu d'attente le concernant. Tu as toujours pensé à lui comme un enfants pourri gâté. Donc même si ce que tu as à pardonner est peut-être plus dur, et peu énormément te blesser, il ne t'a pas trahi comme nous l'avons fait. Il n'a pas eu votre amitié brisée, comme avec nous. Ce sont deux situations différentes. Expliqua Hermione.

\- Correction, notre amitié a été brisée avant même qu'elle ne commence quand il a refusé de me serrer la main en première année, rétorqua Draco quelque peu boudeur.

\- Tu n'aurais pas agi comme tu l'avais fait, ça se serait peut-être passé différemment. Et qui sait, peut-être que j'aurais même fini à Serpentard. Rigola Harry en voyant l'air choqué de son mari, je t'expliquerais plus tard...

\- Harry, commença doucement Molly, pendant ces cinq dernières années où tu as été seul, hormis Draco, as-tu gardé contact avec certains membres du Monde Sorcier ?

\- Hm... Je dirais pas tellement « gardé contact » parce que ça restait tout de même rare, commença à répondre Harry pensivement, mais si vous voulez dire que je donnais de temps à autres des nouvelles à certaines personnes ? Oui, ce fut le cas.

\- Oh ? S'étonnèrent Ron et Hermione en repoussant les sentiments douloureux qui remontaient à la surface.

\- Oui, principalement les jumeaux, Neville et Luna, dit Harry, puis après avoir été avec Draco depuis quelques mois, il y a eu Blaise et Pansy.

\- Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson ? Ceux qui sont venu te chercher avec Draco et votre fils ? Demanda Hermione.

\- C'est ça, sourit Harry, ils sont principalement les amis de Draco. Mais avec le temps, j'ai réellement appris à les connaître et comme avec Draco, ça c'est fini en amitié.

\- Et contrairement à Draco, c'est resté en amitié. Continua le blond, parce que Draco ne partage pas.

\- Oui, oui, on sait, soupira Harry en rigolant doucement, et Harry ne voulait ni de Pansy, ni de Blaise de cette façon, merci bien.

\- Hey ! Je suis toujours là et j'aimerais qu'on continue notre conversation Harry, s'énerva Ginny.

\- Oh, je pensais qu'elle était terminée pourtant, répondit innocemment Harry.

\- Non, elle ne fait que commencer. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que j'aimerais te dire et te faire comprendre. Parce que je n'abandonnerais pas, Harry. Je ne laisserais pas Draco t'avoir. Je refuse d'accepter cette... Cette réalité, cracha Ginny en secouant les bras dans tous les sens.

Alors qu'Harry allait répondre, et reprendre la conversation là où il l'avait laissée, ils entendirent la cheminée faire du bruit, annonçant l'arrivée d'un visiteur. Harry releva un sourcils, même s'il se doutait déjà de qui il pouvait bien s'agir, avant de regarder Draco. Celui-ci haussa les épaules l'air de dire « _Me regarde pas comme ça, j'y suis pour rien. J'ai pas bougé de là depuis le début !_ » Eh bien, il allait continuer la discussion avec Ginny et des invités en plus. Parce qu'il savait que cette dernière ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

_**Qui venait d'arriver sans s'annoncer ? Comment allait se passer la conversation entre Ginny et Harry ? Est-ce que la plus jeune des Weasley allait enfin se calmer et accepter la réalité une fois sa conversation avec Harry terminée ?**_


	9. Chapter 08

\- Vous attendiez quelqu'un ? Demanda Arthur avec hésitation.

\- Non, pas que je sache, répondit Harry distraitement...

Harry tourna son regard vers la porte du salon, attendant de voir les nouveaux venus entrer et enfin savoir de qui il pouvait bien s'agir... Une ou deux minutes plus tard, deux personnes qu'il connaissait très bien entrèrent dans la pièce, au grand étonnement de tout le monde.

\- Pansy, Blaise ! S'exclama Harry en se levant, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- On pensait venir vous voir et prendre le thé, mais je vois que vous êtes assez... Occupé ? Et je ne pense pas que Gabriel soit là... Répondit Blaise légèrement.

\- ... Me dis pas que tu lui as ENCORE acheté quelque chose Blaise Zabini ? Questionna Draco exaspéré.

\- ... Non ? Sourit l'Italien innocemment, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas toujours lui acheter des choses, il finirait pourri gâté voyons ! Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ?

\- Pour Blaise Zabini, le gars qui a un gros complexe parce qu'il n'est pas l'oncle préféré de mon fils, qui d'autre ? Rétorqua Harry sarcastiquement.

\- Touché, soupira Blaise, bon bah je suppose que je lui donnerai sa peluche plus tard du coup...

\- Effectivement, ce serait judicieux, dit Harry avec un sourire malicieux, à moins que tu ne veuille aller au Manoir Malfoy pour le lui donner directement et devant Narcissa ?

\- ... Non, je pense que ça va attendre, couina Blaise en réponse.

\- C'est ce que je pensais.

\- On peut repasser plus tard si vous voulez ? Demanda Pansy son visage ne montrant aucune émotion.

\- Pourquoi donc ? S'étonna Draco, vous êtes déjà là, et tu sais que vous êtes toujours les bienvenus Pans' !

\- Il a raison, sourit Harry, asseyez-vous. Je crois que de tout façon la conversation allait bientôt se terminer.

\- Oh ?

\- Hm. On s'est tous mis d'accord sur certaines choses, ça devrait - normalement - aller mieux maintenant !

\- Je vois, dit Pansy pensivement.

Les deux nouveaux venus regardaient les Weasley sans rien montrer - Les Serpentards étant connu principalement pour leur capacité d'observation, avoir les bonnes conclusions n'était pas tellement un défi pour eux. - Pansy vue qu'Hermione et Molly n'avaient pas l'air totalement à l'aise avec deux nouveaux Serpentards dans la pièce, mais avait eu la bonne idée de ne rien dire. Ronald Weasley, quant à lui, était passé au rouge - Très voyant, mais ça allait avec sa maison, après tout... - cependant, même si Blaise et Pansy ne savaient -encore- rien de l'accord qu'ils avaient passé avant leur arrivée, voyaient que ça portait déjà en quelque sorte ces fruits, et même le colérique Gryffondor ne dit rien. Et ça, c'était l'une des choses les plus étonnantes qu'ils aient vue ici. Les deux vert et argent savaient qu'Harry avait dû être très important pour tous ceux présent, mais de là à réellement accepter tout ça, ça devait aller au-delà de ce qu'ils avaient pensé. C'était étonnant, mais en même temps pas tant que ça. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient vécu énormément de choses ensemble, qu'on le veuille ou non, ça crée des liens.

Le regard de Pansy - Blaise avait lâché l'affaire et était simplement allé s'assoir sur l'un des fauteuils encore libre - se posa sur Arthur. Elle savait que ce dernier était plus ou moins un soumis face à Molly. Faisant tous ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Mais il avait l'air d'avoir enfin reprit les commandes - en quelque sorte - et c'était positionné du côté d'Harry avec les jumeaux. C'était remarquable et pas aussi étonnant qu'elle l'aurait cru, finalement. La seule Serpentard présente était très attachée à Harry, elle avait pris le temps de réellement le connaître quand il s'était mis avec Draco, et regrettait énormément les actions qu'elle avait pu avoir auparavant, elle était donc grandement reconnaissante envers les jumeaux, pour s'être toujours mis du côté du brun, de l'avoir soutenu et d'avoir été là pour lui. Tout le temps.

Finalement, elle regarda la dernière des Weasley, Ginny. Cette dernière avait les sourcils froncés et n'avait pas l'air contente du tout. Pansy regarda Blaise deux secondes. Elle avait tout de suite compris que leur plus gros problème maintenant serait Ginny Weasley. Et Blaise avait compris exactement la même chose.

\- Bien installés ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire en coin qui disait qu'il savait exactement ce que les deux nouveaux venaient de faire.

\- Oh, extrêmement, répondit Blaise, vous pouvez continuer le spectacle. Faites comme si nous n'étions pas là !

\- J'en serait ravi, rigola doucement Harry.

\- Harry, s'impatienta Ginny, je te rappelle que je dois te parler.

\- Oh, désolé, j'avais oublié ta présence, répondit Le Brun nonchalamment, de quoi voulais-tu me parler déjà ?

\- Sur le fait que tu fais une énorme erreur, et que je veux t'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit vraiment trop tard !

\- Oh vraiment ? Coupa sarcastiquement Blaise, je veux dire... Ils sont en couple depuis cinq ans. Ils sont mariés depuis trois ans. Et ils ont un enfant ensemble. Enfant qui a deux ans. Mais mis à part ça tu trouves qu'il n'est pas encore trop tard ?

\- Il n'est pas trop tard. Il peut toujours divorcer de Malfoy, prendre la garde du petit parce que tout le monde sait que Malfoy n'est PAS un bon père, cracha Ginny sans faire attention à l'énervement grandissant d'Harry, et se marier avec moi ensuite puis être le plus heureux du monde ! Ou peut-être même avec quelqu'un d'autre. Pas que ce soit ce que je veux, parce que je préfèrerais largement s'il se marie avec moi, mais tout le monde est mieux que Malfoy !

\- Ginny, arrête, supplia Hermione, t'empire juste ton cas. Calme toi et pense rationnellement.

\- Ouais, Gin'. On vient de passer des semaines entières à essayer de récupérer l'amitié d'Harry, tu penses vraiment que tu peux avoir ne serait-ce que son amitié si tu parles comme ça ? Continua Ron.

\- Oh fermez-là vous deux. Je peux comprendre que vous fassiez des efforts et honnêtement je pense que vous allez trop loin, parce que accepter le fait qu'Harry ait changé est une chose, il est devenu vachement plus sexy. Mature et tout le reste, c'est vrai ! Mais de là à avoir accepté d'essayer d'être poli avec cet ancien mangemort, excusez-moi mais c'est ridicule !

\- Ridicule, tu dis ? Dit Harry froidement.

\- Exactement ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas accepter ça ! Ouvre les yeux Harry, s'il te plait.

\- Oh, mais j'ai les yeux grands ouverts Ginny, dit Harry faussement calme, et je peux te dire que je n'aime pas ce que je vois.

\- Tu te rends enfin compte que Draco n'est absolument pas celui qu'il te faut ? Demanda Ginny soudainement remplie d'espoirs !

\- Non, ce que je vois est qu'autant je pense pouvoir pardonner à Molly, Ron et Hermione. Avec du temps et des compromis - surtout de leur part - et peut être réussir à redevenir quelque peu amis. Autant je sais que je ne veux absolument plus de TOI dans ma vie.

\- Quoi ? Comment ose-tu dire ça ?! Après tous ce que j'ai fait pour toi ! Je t'ai attendu pendant cinq foutues années Harry, j'ai toujours gardé l'espoir que tu reviendrais pour être avec moi. Avoir la vie que Ron et Hermione ont maintenant, des enfants, une maison et une VRAIE famille ! Je n'ai vue personne, tu m'entends, PERSONNE pendant ton absence. Mes sentiments n'ont pas changé ! Alors comment ose-tu me dire en me regardant droit dans les yeux que tu ne veux plus que je sois dans ta vie ! Cria Ginny les yeux emplis de larmes et extrêmement énervée.

Un lourd silence suivit la tirade de la rousse. Tout le monde retenant sa respiration en attendant de voir ce qu'Harry allait faire. Ginny avait clairement dépassé les bornes et même Draco avait perdu son masque. Elle avait frappé là où ça faisait mal, et tous ceux présents ici, hormis Ginny, savaient que c'était la goutte de trop. Harry avait le visage totalement fermé. Ses yeux tellement assombris par la colère qu'ils apparaissaient noirs. Il avait les poings serrés, et la température de la pièce était tellement froide que même le pôle nord pouvait sembler être une île tropicale. Ils savaient que c'était fini pour Ginny, et que peu importe ce que qui que soit dirait, Harry ne changerait pas d'avis. Ron et Hermione étaient triste, que Ginny ait perdu son sang-froid comme ça, qu'elle ne les ait pas écoutés. Ginny était la petite sœur de Ron, et même si Harry ne la verrait jamais comme elle le souhaitait, il s'était dit que si elle réussissait à avoir au moins son amitié et du temps, ça irait. Mais même lui était conscient de la connerie qu'elle venait de faire. Et il ne ferait absolument rien pour empêcher Harry de faire ce qu'il voulait. Pas maintenant qu'il avait enfin compris, plus ou moins accepté, Harry, le nouveau Harry. Pas après avoir réussi à se réintégrer quelque peu dans la vie de son ancien meilleur ami.

Molly n'en menait pas large. Elle ne savait pas tellement quoi faire, Ginny était son bébé, sa petite dernière. Sa fille ! Elle voulait aller la prendre dans ses bras, essayer de la calmer. La protéger de la colère d'Harry. Mais ce dernier était comme un fils pour elle, peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et même si Ginny était son bébé, même Molly savait qu'elle allait avoir ce qu'elle méritait. Harry était adorable et quelqu'un d'extrêmement gentil. Sauf quand ça touchait sa famille. Et Draco était son mari, sa famille par droit. Le père de son enfant. Et Ginny n'avait pas respecté ça. C'était fini.

Ginny, de son côté, savait qu'elle avait dit une grosse connerie. Mais elle était fière. Fière d'avoir dit ce qu'elle savait - faussement, maintenant - tout le monde penser mais n'avait osé dire à voix haute. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Harry allait être en colère quelque temps, mais après tout irait bien. Elle le savait ! C'était pour le mieux. Et si elle avait réussi à blesser Malfoy, alors c'était un - gros - bonus.

\- Sors de chez moi, murmura Harry presque inaudible.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Ginny avec un grand sourire n'ayant pas entendu ce que Le Brun venait de dire.

\- Dégage ! Parla Harry fortement, sors de chez et n'oses même pas essayer d'y remettre un pied.

\- Mais... Harry !

\- Je t'ai dit de partir, dit le sorcier le plus puissant de la pièce, sors avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que je ne regretterais pas, mais qui compromettrait ma famille. Sors, part loin d'ici.

\- Tu ne le penses pas vraiment Harry, essaya la rousse en s'approchant doucement d'Harry, tu sais que j'ai raison, c'est pour ça que tu réagis comme ça.

\- Ginny, la voix d'Harry avait pris un ton menaçant, tout ce qui sort de ma bouche maintenant est ce que je pense depuis le début. Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici, et tu ne le seras jamais. J'étais prêt à te laisser une chance pour ta famille. Parce que je m'étais dit que si j'en laissais une à Ron, Hermione et Molly, je pouvais aussi bien essayer avec toi. Mais tu n'as plus ce droit. Tu as dépassé la limite, parla-t-il en s'approchant de Ginny qui commençait à réellement prendre conscience de ce qui se passait, je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre, te voir ou même savoir que tu existes.

\- Harry...

\- Est-ce que je me suis fait comprendre ?

\- S'il te plait ...

\- Ne me fais pas répéter ce que je viens de dire, Ginevra Weasley ! Est-ce que je me suis BIEN fait comprendre.

\- Oui, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix commençant à se sentir suffoquer par la magie d'Harry.

\- Bien. Se contenta de répondre Harry en se reculant et rendant la pièce quelque peu respirable, je te préviens, Ginny. C'est la dernière fois que je te laisse partir comme ça, la prochaine fois je peux te jurer que je ne serais pas aussi gentil. Et fais-moi confiance quand je te dis que tu ne veux pas que je devienne méchant.

\- Oui, Harry.

\- Maintenant, s'exclama-t-il avec un air faussement joyeux et la tête penchée sur le côté, qu'est-ce que tu fais toujours chez moi ?

\- Mais...

\- Je viens de te poser une question !

\- Je... Je m'en vais.

Sur ces paroles, des larmes sur les joues, Ginny Weasley quitta la demeure des Malfoy-Potter.

Ginny courrait le plus vite possible, essayant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et la maison dans laquelle Harry habitait. Après quelques temps, elle s'arrêta, à bout de souffle. Puis se souvint qu'elle était, en fait, une sorcière. Et qu'elle pouvait simplement apparaître au Terrier et s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en paix. C'est donc ce qu'elle fit.

Une fois dans sa chambre, et après avoir pleuré un long moment, ses parents, Ron et Hermione n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Dans un sens, ça l'arrangeait. Elle ne voulait pas leur faire face. Ne pouvait pas les regarder et faire comme si tout allait bien alors qu'elle avait perdu le droit de ne serait-ce que regarder Harry, alors qu'eux... Eux avaient réussi le « test » qu'Harry leur avait imposé. Ils avaient réussi à retourner dans la vie d'Harry. Certes, à l'heure actuelle c'était principalement une période d'essai, mais quand même, c'était plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais ! Ils avaient réussi là où elle avait échoué !

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça se passait comme ça ! Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu ! Où est-ce qu'elle avait fait une erreur ?! Elle avait dit ce qu'elle pensait, et elle savait qu'elle avait raison, alors pourquoi est-ce que c'était elle qui avait été mise à la porte, et pas Malfoy ? Pourquoi Harry avait semblé être aussi énervé contre elle ? Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il savait que c'était la vérité et qu'il ne voulait pas y faire face ? Une sorte de phase de déni avant de voir - enfin - la vérité en face ? Ou alors, elle avait parlé trop vite, sans vraiment réfléchir, et avait dit exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire. Elle avait humilié verbalement le mari de la personne qu'elle disait aimer. L'avait insulté, et avait juste dit à Harry de divorcer et de prendre Gabriel pour qu'ils l'élèvent ensemble, et de priver le blond qu'elle haïssait tant de son propre fils, alors que logiquement parlant, il avait l'air d'être un bon père. D'aimer sa famille. D'aimer Harry !

Elle ne voulait pas accepter l'autre option, même s'il y avait de très grandes chances que ce soit le cas. Et Ginny, malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire d'elle, n'était pas idiote. Elle savait qu'au lieu de dire logiquement, calmement et subtilement ce qu'elle voulait dire. De façon posée, et d'avoir une conversation entre adulte avec Harry et un échange d'opinion, qu'il aurait sûrement mieux pris, elle avait simplement laissé sa jalousie parler pour elle. La partie rationnelle de son cerveau savait qu'elle allait - et avait - fait une grosse connerie. Une qu'elle ne pourrait pas réparer. Mais la partie « amoureuse » de son cerveau avait juste envoyé valser le rationnel et pris toute la place.

Voir Harry et Malfoy être si... Amoureux. Heureux. Bien dans leur peau. Épanouis. Que même sans Ron et Hermione dans sa vie, Harry avait réussi à grandir et se trouver. Qu'il eût trouvé Malfoy et s'était marié avec celui qu'ils considéraient tous comme un ennemi, avant. Qu'il était devenu l'ami proche d'autres personnes. Et qu'il n'avait pas jugé bon de les prévenir, de leur donner des nouvelles. Que Blaise et Pansy avaient clairement pris la place que Ron et Hermione occupaient avant. Que Malfoy occupait la place qui aurait dû être à elle. Donc oui, elle était extrêmement jalouse. Ça faisait mal, de voir tous ses rêves s'envoler comme si ça n'avait compté que pour elle. Mais sa jalousie ne l'avait pas aidé. Au contraire, ça avait tout foutu en l'air.

Oh, elle ne voulait pas abandonner. Et ne le ferait sûrement jamais. Mais Harry avait été clair. Et elle commençait à comprendre qu'entre elle et le brun, rien ne se passerait. Elle aurait pu au moins être ami avec lui, et même si ça aurait fait mal, elle savait qu'elle aurait pu s'en accommoder. Avec du temps. Mais maintenant... Maintenant elle n'était devenue qu'une simple groupie aux yeux d'Harry. Elle était devenue l'une des personnes qu'Harry haïssait plus que tout au monde aujourd'hui. Elle n'était plus la petite sœur de son meilleur ami, la petite fille qui avait eu le droit de s'approcher de lui, de lui parler normalement. D'avoir des privilèges que beaucoup voulaient et que peu avaient. Non, aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus sa place, et tout ça, simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu fermer sa bouche. Et n'avait pas pu être heureuse pour la personne qu'elle était sûr d'aimer. Et aujourd'hui, couchée sur son lit, laissant les larmes coulées le long de ses joues, elle prit pleinement conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait. Et que tout était terminé.

Terminé parce que Ron et Hermione n'étaient plus les amis les plus proches d'Harry, et qu'elle ne pouvait plus jouer la carte de la petite sœur du meilleur ami. Terminé parce qu'elle avait été égoïste et n'avait pas accepté qu'Harry avait grandi, mûri... Changé. Terminé parce qu'elle avait parlé sans réfléchir, et qu'en plus de blesser Harry, elle avait blessé la personne qui lui avait apporté tout ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité. Et elle comprenait... Elle comprenait qu'elle venait de tout gâcher.

Cependant, était-ce une assez bonne raison pour abandonner ? Elle ne savait pas. Ne savait plus. Elle voulait juste dormir pour le moment. Elle y réfléchirait après...

Au même moment du côté d'Harry, ce dernier regardait toujours l'endroit où Ginny se trouvait quelque minutes auparavant, le visage toujours fermé, sourcils toujours froncés. Il était énervé. Énormément. De quel droit est-ce qu'elle avait osé dire tout ce qu'elle avait dit ! Quel droit est-ce qu'elle avait de critiquer ses choix, de choisir ce qui « serait bon » pour lui ! D'insulter la personne qu'il aimait. C'était terminé. Fini. Il avait voulu faire un petit effort. L'écouter calmement et peut être réussir à lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité. Mais il abandonnait. Certes, il était maintenant prêt à donner une seconde chance à Molly, Ron et Hermione, mais pour Ginny, c'était terminé. Il ne voulait plus la voir, à moins d'y être totalement obligé, et Harry Potter ne serait plus jamais obligé de rien. Ou très rarement. Principalement quand Draco était celui qui forçait. Et généralement Harry le faisait de bon cœur...

Alors qu'il avait le regard fixé dans le vide, ne pensant à rien d'autre que tous ce qu'il voulait faire subir à Ginny, tout le monde regardait avec appréhension. Blaise et Pansy avaient plus ou moins l'habitude, maintenant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça, après tout, quand on choisissait de faire sa vie avec Draco Malfoy, beaucoup avait forcément des choses à redire. Que ce soit en Grande-Bretagne ou non. La grande Guerre avait fait le tour du monde. Tout le monde savait qui était Harry et qui était Draco. En plus des Anglais expatriés aussi, ça avait forcément fait parlé. Ils avaient donc forcément déjà vu Harry dans cet état. Et ils savaient que quand il était comme ça, la seule personne à pouvoir le faire redescendre était Draco. Toujours. - Et Gabriel, mais de façon général, ils essayaient tous de ne pas laisser Harry s'énerver autant quand le petit était présent... -

Pour Ron, Hermione, Molly et Arthur, cependant, c'était la première fois. Même quand Harry avait été énervé contre Voldemort, Mangemort et même Dumbledore, il n'avait jamais été comme ça. La première chose à leur sauter aux yeux était qu'Harry pouvait contrôler sa magie, maintenant. Chose qu'il ne pouvait pas avant son départ. Ils supposaient que c'était une bonne chose, même s'ils se demandaient comment il avait réussi là ou eux avaient échoué à l'aider. Ils voulaient parler. Rassurer Harry. Lui dire qu'il avait fait le bon choix et que Ginny avait dépassé les limites. - Certes, elle était la sœur de Ron et la fille de Molly et Arthur, mais même eux n'étaient pas assez aveugle et savaient que Ginny n'avait aucun droit de dire ce qu'elle avait dit. -

Avant, c'était leur rôle, de comprendre Harry, de le calmer, de l'aider et de le rassurer. Ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Pas que ça allait les arrêter.

\- Harry, tenta Hermione doucement, est-ce que ça va ?

Harry ne répondit pas et ne fit que la regarder.

\- Harry ? Tenta à son tour Ron.

\- Chut, coupa Blaise et Pansy en même temps.

\- Quoi ? Rétorqua Ron, vous allez pas à me dire de ne pas parler. Je peux aider Harry !

\- Non, répondit simplement Blaise.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Hermione.

\- C'était peut être le cas avant, quand vous étiez tous de très grands amis. Ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. Tous ce que vous avez à faire et de rester assis en silence. Parce que la seule personne capable de le calmer quand il est comme ça n'est autre que Draco. Personne d'autre.

Avant même que Ron et Hermione ne pensent à répliquer, ils virent Draco se lever et prendre Harry dans ses bras, semblant murmurer des choses que seuls eux pouvaient entendre. Et malgré leur curiosité, ils décidèrent que c'était pour le mieux s'ils fermaient leur bouche et attendaient que tout se calme, comme le leurs avaient dit Blaise et Pansy.

_**Qu'est-ce que Draco avait bien pu dire pour calmer Harry ? Est-ce que Ginny va réellement faire profil bas à partir de maintenant ? Où est-ce qu'elle ne va absolument pas abandonner ? Tout est presque remis en place dans leur vie... Mais rien ne se passe toujours comme on l'avait prévu.**_


	10. Chapter 09

Ron, Hermione, Molly et Arthur regardaient en silence alors que Draco continuait de parler à voix basse dans l'oreille d'Harry. Logiquement, ils étaient conscients que ce qu'avait dit Blaise et Pansy était vrai, ils n'avaient aucune raison de leur mentir là-dessus. Mais ça faisait tout de même quelque chose de le savoir. Surtout que ça commençait à faire un petit moment et Harry avait l'air toujours aussi tendu qu'au départ de Ginny. Ron voulait hurler et arracher Harry des bras de Draco, mais il était adulte. Et il avait promis de ne rien faire. Il ravala donc sa colère - totalement illégitime, et même lui le savait, maintenant - Il avait dit qu'il attendrait, alors il allait attendre.

Hermione voulait avoir raison. Toujours raison. Et aujourd'hui, à ce moment-là, elle voulait avoir raison sur le fait que ce n'était pas à Draco de faire quelque chose pour le brun, mais elle. Eux. Mais comme Ron, elle était maintenant adulte. Et si son mari pouvait refouler sa colère, elle pouvait en faire de même. Comme Pansy l'avait si bien dit - bien qu'Hermione ne l'admettrait jamais - ils étaient ceux dont Harry avait besoin AVANT. Maintenant, Harry avait sa famille, des amis plus proche de lui qu'ils ne l'avaient été - et même plus, maintenant qu'elle y pensait un peu. Certes, avant il y avait la guerre, et ça rapprochait beaucoup plus rapidement que la normale. Mais ça éloignait tout autant. Harry était toujours partie du principe qu'il ne survivrait pas, il avait donc fait son possible pour ne pas être TROP proche des gens... - Sauf qu'il avait été proche de Ron et d'elle, vraiment. Cependant cinq ans étaient une longue période, et Pansy avait raison. Maintenant, ceux qui le connaissait le mieux n'était pas eux, peu importe à quel point elle le voulait. Mais Blaise et Pansy, qui étaient maintenant ses meilleurs amis. Draco, son mari. Gabriel son fils. Et surement même Narcissa Malfoy. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'arrêter ça. De s'interposer parce qu'elle était égoïste et voulait récupérer le Harry qu'il était il y a cinq ans. Alors elle resta assise, la bouche fermée et attendit.

Cependant, même avec leur toute nouvelle résolution quant au fait d'intervenir, ils trouvaient tout de même que ça prenait un peu trop de temps à Draco pour calmer Harry. Et alors qu'ils allaient se mettre à parler pour prendre le relais – en espérant faire mieux - ils virent très visiblement les épaules du brun se détendre. Les mains du blond faisaient de grand cercles sur le dos d'Harry, et celui-ci était clairement à moitié calmé. Après quelques minutes de plus à devoir attendre, Draco se recula, Harry était maintenant totalement calme, comme s'il n'avait pas été sur le point de détruire le monde simplement dix minutes avant - et Ron et Hermione auraient pu jurer que ça avait duré bien plus longtemps que seulement dix minutes... -

Draco retourna s'assoir alors qu'Harry se tourna vers la famille Weasley, un petit sourire contrit sur le visage.

\- Je suis désolé que vous aillez eu à voir ça, s'excusa-t-il, je ne suis normalement pas aussi facilement énervé. Mais disons que ça a été une longue semaine.

\- On comprend tout à fait Harry, répondit calmement Arthur, c'est normal de réagir de cette façon après le comportement que Ginny a eu envers toi.

\- Et ne t'en fais pas, continua Molly, c'était la bonne chose à faire. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour avoir mis Ginny à la porte de chez toi.

\- Oh, je ne m'excusais pas pour ça, dit Harry honnêtement, je l'aurais fait que vous compreniez ou non. Non, je m'excusais simplement pour avoir perdu mon sang-froid comme ça et avoir dû prendre quelque minutes pour me calmer alors qu'il y a des invités chez moi. Ce n'était pas extrêmement poli de ma part, et pour ça, je m'excuse.

\- ... Il y'a tellement de chose que j'aimerais dire, soupira Hermione, mais je suis consciente que nous sommes en « période d'essai » pour le moment. Tu es chez toi, et tu as fait ce que tu jugeais le mieux. Nous comprenons ça. Ginny a dépassé les limites. C'est normal que tu aies réagis comme ça.

\- Et t'en fais pas pour ta réaction, continua Ron étrangement sérieux, beaucoup aurais réagis plus violemment que tu ne l'as fait. J'aurais voulu m'énerver, parce que c'est quand même de ma petite sœur dont on parle. Mais même moi je sais que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Et n'importe qui regardant un peu plus profondément ce que tu as fait et dit, pouvait voir que tu l'as mise à la porte en partie pour t'empêcher de faire quelque chose qui tu aurais pu regretter plus tard, blesser quelqu'un ou t'envoyer à Azkaban.

\- Héros du monde Sorcier ou non, acquiesça Hermione.

Harry regarda Draco quelque seconde avant de soupirer et de hausser les épaules. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers Blaise et Pansy, qui le regardaient innocemment.

\- Je sais pas ce que vous avez fait, mais je sais que vous AVEZ fait quelque chose, bougonna-t-il.

\- Rien de bien important, répondit Pansy nonchalamment, nous leur avons simplement dit de ne pas intervenir et d'essayer de te calmer.

\- Exactement, enchérit Blaise, il nous faut pas être devin pour savoir que si une personne qui n'était ni Draco, ni Gab' avait essayé de te calmer, tu te serais encore plus énervé. Et je parle en connaissance de cause.

\- En connaissance de cause ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Oh oui, petit Blaise ici présent a bien essayé de calmer petit Harry, mais disons que ça a fini... avec quelque os cassés. Et un Blaise quelque peu traumatisé.

\- Et un ouragan en plein désert, rajouta Draco.

\- Et un ouragan en plein désert, termina Pansy avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oui. Bon j'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé, marmonna Harry en retournant s'assoir auprès de Draco.

\- Et je t'ai très gracieusement pardonné, dit Blaise, cependant, je ne suis pas sûr que les habitants du petit village au bord du désert soit aussi gentil que moi en ce qui concerne cet énorme ouragan.

\- J'ai tout reconstruit avant de partir, se défendit Harry, ET ça leur a fait de l'eau pour au moins un ou deux mois ! Je leur ai rendu un service.

\- Sous la forme de destruction, effectivement, rétorqua Pansy en hochant la tête.

La famille Weasley se regardait avec de grands yeux. Harry était bel et bien parti cinq ans. Et ça aurait été totalement idiot de penser qu'il n'avait rien fait pendant ces cinq dernières années. - Même les jumeaux n'étaient pas au courant de tout ce qu'il s'était produit pendant qu'Harry était partit. Ce dernier avait toujours été très discret sur sa vie privée. Il l'était encore plus aujourd'hui... -

\- Donc... Commença Hermione en hésitant un peu, tu es partie cinq longues années. J'en conclu que tu as dû effectivement vivre pas mal d'aventure.

\- Surtout si ce qu'on vient d'entendre est le genre de chose que tu as souvent expérimenté, ajouta Ron avec un petit sourire.

\- Oh oui, enchaîna Fred, dis-nous ce que tu nous as toujours pas dit, petit Harry.

\- Nous venons après tout de découvrir qu'il reste des choses que nous ne savons pas sur tes petits... Voyages ? Termina George.

Harry fusillait Pansy et Blaise du regard. S'il n'avait pas tout dit aux jumeaux, c'était pour une raison. Il aimait ses secrets, et sa vie privée. Il n'y avait jamais eu le droit avant, et maintenant qu'il en avait, il voulait les garder précieusement. Mais il pouvait admettre que raconter certaines des péripéties qui lui étaient arrivées pendant ses voyages pouvait être amusant. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si il était obligé de tout dire. Il pouvait tout de même garder certaines choses secrètes. Juste entre Draco et lui.

\- Effectivement, se décida-t-il à répondre, il y a beaucoup de choses qui me sont arrivé durant ces cinq ans. Mais je ne vous dirais pas tout ! Il y a certaines choses qui doivent rester secrètes.

\- Oh, répondirent les jumeaux quelques peu déçu.

\- Mais je n'ai pas dit que je n'allais absolument rien raconter. Chaque chose en son temps, Fred et George, continua Harry en rigolant, cependant ce ne sera pas pour maintenant. Narcissa ne va pas tarder à ramener Gabriel à la maison, je pense.

\- C'est vrai, dit Draco, si je me souviens bien, elle m'a dit qu'elle le ramènerait avant le repas.

\- D'accord, répondit pensivement Harry avant de se tourner vers leurs invités, si vous pouvez me promettre de rester courtois le temps que Narcissa se trouve ici, et de ne pas commencer de guerre entre vous et les Serpentards présents, vous pouvez rester manger avec nous ce soir.

\- Ce serait parfait, Harry. Répondit Arthur en souriant.

\- On peut te promettre ça, continua Molly.

\- Ron et moi nous tiendrons à carreau Harry, promit Hermione, nous ne voulons pas faire de nouveau peur au petit quand il sera là. Il est, après tout, ton fils - et celui de ... Draco - et surtout, innocent quant à notre passé à tous. On peut faire cet effort, n'est-pas, Ron ?

\- Oui. Répondit simplement le rouquin.

\- Génial, sourit Harry en frappant dans ses mains.

Après les événements de l'après-midi et en attendant l'arrivée de Narcissa avec Gabriel, tout le monde s'était posé dans le salon tranquillement. Beaucoup plus détendu - même si pas totalement... - et avait commencé à parler de choses sans grande importance, et qui ne pouvaient - normalement - pas créer de tension. Ce qui aurait fait mauvais genre et aurait surement effrayé le petit garçon à son arrivée. Et soyons honnête, Draco avait quelque peu peur de Narcissa. Blaise et Pansy aussi. Harry un peu moins, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait envie de l'énerver.

Molly et Arthur avaient une histoire avec Narcissa, et n'étaient pas tellement heureux de la revoir aujourd'hui. Mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Ils feraient donc de leur mieux. Quant à Ron et Hermione... Ils se disaient que s'ils arrivaient à supporter la présence d'un Malfoy - celui qu'ils détestaient le plus. Lucius ne comptait pas. Le plus vieux avait activement essayé de tuer Harry. Draco n'avait fait que lui faire la guerre. - ils pouvaient bien supporter la présence de deux Malfoy. - Et ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment Narcissa. Ne lui ayant jamais parlé et seulement aperçu.

\- Tu nous as dit que Narcissa Malfoy devait arriver quand, déjà ? Demanda doucement Hermione.

\- Hm ... Dans pas très longtemps je pense, répondit Harry en regardant l'horloge se trouvant dans le salon, elle reste manger avec nous ou pas, Love ?

\- Normalement elle aurait dû rester, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle devait aller retrouver des... Amis pour la soirée. Shopping et tous les truc que les amis - femmes - font entre elles. J'ai pas tellement écouté.

\- Tu sais pourtant qu'il faut toujours écouter ta mère, Draco, réprimanda Harry joyeusement, tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que tu ne l'a pas écouté ?

\- Oh mon dieu, moi je m'en souviens, rigola Blaise.

\- T'étais même pas présent ! S'écria Draco.

\- Justement, Mère m'en a parlé. Et je suis sûr d'avoir ressentis les secousses de la colère de ta mère jusque dans notre Villa en Italie !

\- Pas possible, marmonna Draco.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ? Demanda une voix qui n'était PAS censé être là.

Draco s'étranglait sur sa salive. Harry se retint du mieux qu'il put d'éclater de rire - il avait du mal. Et n'était pas subtile. Pas qu'il le soit en temps normal, mais là encore moins - le visage de Pansy demeura neutre, mais n'importe qui la connaissant assez bien pouvait voir l'amusement dans ses yeux, et Blaise ne se retint juste pas. Il rigola doucement. La famille Weasley regardait sans rien dire. Les jumeaux étaient amusés et s'étaient installés comme s'ils étaient devant un film au cinéma.

\- Mère, je ne savais pas que tu devais arriver aussi tôt, se reprit Draco rapidement.

\- Gab' voulait rentrer plus tôt, répondit -elle.

Le regard d'Harry se posa sur son fils, qui était actuellement caché derrière sa grand-mère. Il avait l'air totalement effrayé, et Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu les Weasley, ça ne s'était pas vraiment bien passé, après tout. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Gabriel avait, c'était une bonne mémoire, même pour un enfant de son âge.

\- Gab', bonhomme, appela-t-il doucement, viens ici. T'en fait. Papa te promet qu'ils ne sont pas méchants !

\- P'omis ? Demanda l'enfant d'une toute petit voix.

\- Promis !

\- Pas c'ier ?

\- Personne ne va crier, je te le promets bébé, sourit Harry, et si jamais quelque chose se passe Papa va te protéger !

\- Et pè'e ?

\- Je vais protéger ton père aussi. Il peut crier de façon vachement aigüe quand il le veut...

\- Je pense, Harry, que quand il t'a demandé ça, c'était pour savoir si j'allais le protéger aussi. Pas ME faire protéger, parla Draco.

\- Non, Love, je ne pense pas, rigola Harry, mais si ça te fait plaisir de le penser...

\- Oh je te jure—

\- Narcissa, venez-vous assoir ! Ne restez pas debout, coupa élégamment Blaise, vous savez aussi bien que moi que quand ces deux-là commencent...

\- Plus rien ne peut les arrêter, acquiesça Narcissa.

Narcissa alla donc s'assoir sur le dernier fauteuil de disponible, pendant que le petit Gabriel s'empressa de rejoindre ses parents, et de grimper comme il le pouvait sur les genoux de Draco. Le couple, pendant ce temps-là, avait arrêté d'argumenter sur le fait que Draco pouvait - ou non - se protéger. - La réponse était « oui » mais Harry aimait trop le taquiner pour aller dans son sens directement. -

\- Donc, mère, commença Draco après avoir bien installé Gabriel sur ses genoux, j'ai cru comprendre que tu ne resterais pas diner ?

\- J'ai bien peur que non, répondit Narcissa, je dois retrouver une vieille connaissance, je dînerais avec elle. Mais je vois que vous êtes... En belle compagnie.

\- Effectivement, sourit le blond dans les cheveux de son fils, je ne pense pas que cette soirée va être ennuyeuse.

\- Je peux admettre ça, dit la mère de Draco en relevant un sourcil.

\- Tout le monde est arrivé à trouver une solution pour le moment, expliqua rapidement Pansy, une sorte de période d'essai pour voir si les Weasley peuvent de nouveau faire partie de la vie d'Harry.

\- ... Je vois, répondit lentement Narcissa, cependant, il me semble qu'il manque une personne, dans cette pièce ?

\- Ginny a été... hm... Mise à la porte part Harry, parla Hermione de façon hésitante, et pour de bonnes raisons.

\- Harry ?

\- Je sais, soupira le brun en se passant une main sur le visage, mais elle a insulté Draco. Et par conséquent Gabriel. Je ne peux pas rester calme et poli si on insulte ma famille Narcissa. J'ai donc préféré la mettre dehors plutôt que de faire quelque chose que j'aurais pu regretter dans le futur.

\- Je vois. C'était, en effet la bonne solution, dans ce cas, admit Narcissa avant de se tourner vers les autres invités, pardonnez mes manières. Molly, Arthur, c'est un... Plaisir de vous revoir.

\- ... De même, marmonna le couple de l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- Jeune Weasley, Miss granger, dit-elle en hochant la tête en direction de Ron et d'Hermione, les jumeaux, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

\- Pareil pour nous Madame Malfoy, sourirent les jumeaux en réponse.

\- Cela aurait été un plaisir de rester un peu plus longtemps avec vous tous, dit Narcissa en se levant, je dois cependant partir maintenant si je veux arriver à l'heure chez mon amie.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Draco.

\- Je vous vois tous les trois Samedi ?

\- Bien évidemment, dit Harry avec un sourire affectueux, passez une bonne soirée, Narcissa.

\- Toi de même Harry.

Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, Narcissa quitta la maison. Laissant un silence dans la pièce. Silence brisé par la petite voix de Gabriel.

\- Tonton Blaise ?

\- Oui bonhomme ? Sourit l'Italien.

\- Bonbon ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tes parents soient d'accord avec ça...

\- Bonbon !

\- Pas de bonbons avant de manger, Gabriel, réprimanda doucement Draco.

\- Ton père a raison, dit Harry.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais jeune homme. Les bonbons attendront demain Gabriel Potter-Malfoy !

\- 'Accord.

Gabriel croisa ses petits bras, gonfla les joues et commença à bouder comme seul un enfant de trois ans pouvait le faire. Faisant rire Harry.

\- Il te ressemble tellement quand il fait ça, rigola le brun.

\- Je ne boude pas comme ça ! S'offusqua Draco.

\- Tu fais totalement ça quand t'es pas content, c'est adorable. Et Hilarant. Mais principalement adorable.

\- Un Malfoy ne boude pas... Et n'est pas adorable.

\- Oui, oui. Un Malfoy est digne et fier, récita Harry en se levant, je propose que nous allions manger maintenant. Gabriel va bientôt devoir aller faire un gros dodo !

\- Pas dodo, s'écria l'enfant en oubliant qu'il était censé bouder.

\- Tu vas faire un gros dodo parce que demain tu passes toute la journée avec Tonton Blaise et Tata Pansy, raisonna la jeune femme, tu veux pas faire un gros dodo et passer la journée avec nous ?

\- ... Dodo, marmonna Gabriel.

\- Ça c'est mon petit homme, sourit Pansy !

La famille Weasley regardait l'échange sans oser dire un mot. Ça semblait si... Intime. Tellement personnel, que ça semblait un peu... impoli de les interrompre. Ils avaient un peu espéré pouvoir parler avec le fils d'Harry. Mais celui-ci avait l'air totalement épuisé – ce qui était normal pour un enfant de cet âge. - ils avaient donc décidé d'attendre que tout ce calme un peu avant de rejoindre de nouveau la conversation.

Ils avaient décidé de faire manger Gabriel avant tout le monde, et de le mettre au lit. Il devenait de plus en plus grognon, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était de plus en plus fatigué. Une fois ça fait - le faire dormir avait été toute une aventure... Mais ils y étaient arrivés. Harry avait vaincu Voldemort, il ne se laisserait pas abattre par un enfant en bas âge qui ne voulait pas dormir. Non mais ! - Une fois l'enfant bien endormi, Harry et Draco dirigèrent tout le petit monde vers la salle à manger, où tous commencèrent le repas une fois installés.

\- Désolé que ça ait pris autant de temps, s'excusa Harry principalement pour la forme, généralement c'est beaucoup plus simple de coucher Gabriel. Mais il n'a pas l'habitude qu'autant de monde se trouve à la maison.

\- Pas la peine de t'excuser, répondit Molly, c'est tout à fait normal pour un enfant de son âge d'être désorienté aussi rapidement.

\- Effectivement, dit le brun, ça a été une semaine mouvementée, autant pour Draco et moi que pour Gabriel. Et il ne s'est même pas encore totalement habitué à la nouvelle maison.

\- Ce qui est normal, surtout pour un enfant de cet âge, expliqua Hermione, il a besoin d'un environnement stable et d'un endroit où se sentir en sécurité.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Blaise, ce qui n'est peut-être pas entièrement le cas en Grande-Bretagne, entre le déménagement, les grosses disputes entre vous et les choix de vies d'Harry - et je SAIS que vous avez fait une sorte de Trèves, mais Gabriel vous a vu hurler sur Harry et insulter Draco, ce n'est pas rien. Même si vous n'arriviez pas à vous contrôler. -

\- ... J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te contredire. Mais ce que tu dis est l'exacte vérité, soupira Ron.

\- Je sais, sourit fièrement Blaise, de plus, Harry est célèbre partout dans le monde chez les Sorciers, mais ici, c'est encore plus gros. Je pense donc que ça a totalement dû déstabiliser Gabriel. Même si vous avez essayé de lui en parler, il reste un enfant très jeune, et ne comprend pas tout, même s'il est extrêmement intelligent pour son âge. Je me demande honnêtement si vous avez bien fait de revenir.

\- Je me pose la question régulièrement aussi, répondit Harry, mais je préfère qu'il s'y habitue maintenant, quand on peut se permettre de le protéger autant qu'il le faut, que revenir quand il aura eu sa lettre de Poudlard et tout apprendre sur le fait que l'un de ses pères est considéré comme un stupide héros pour avoir fait ce qu'on voulait de lui et était célèbre contre son gré, et que son autre père était détesté pour une chose que peu de personne comprennent, veulent comprendre ou acceptent de croire. Là-bas, il ne nous aurait pas eu pour le protéger. Maintenant, ça risque d'être compliqué et extrême dur, mais on sera avec lui tout du long. Et il sera totalement prêt d'ici le moment où il ira à Poudlard.

\- Mais pouvez-vous décider de le mettre à Poudlard, dans ce cas ? Demanda Hermione, pas que je m'en plaigne hein... Mais d'un point de vue objectif, il aurait pu entrer dans n'importe quelle école ?

\- Tout simplement, commença Draco, parce que Poudlard était notre école, à Harry et à moi. Peu importe les horreurs que nous y avons vécu, les différents qu'il y a eu. C'était l'école de ses grands-parents - que ce soit ma mère ou les parents d'Harry - Poudlard a été notre maison pendant des années. Et peu importe les défauts du monde Sorcier Britannique, nous voulons, avec Harry, que Gabriel connaisse Poudlard.

\- Je... Peux comprendre ça, admit Hermione.

\- Cependant, si ça se passe mal, dit Harry, nous le changerons d'école immédiatement. Mais Neville y est professeur. Luna y va souvent et le professeur McGonagal y est toujours présente, nous avons confiance en eux pour protéger Gabriel si besoin est. Le tableau du professeur Snape y est aussi présent. Et ce dernier était proche de Draco.

\- Et il t'a soûlé la vie pas mal de fois, même s'il te détestait entièrement.

\- Vrai, rigola Harry, ça pourra tout de même aidé Gab'.

\- Vous avez pensé à tout, murmura Hermione.

\- On n'a pas eu tellement le choix, soupira Harry.

Et Hermione savait qu'Harry avait raison. Et maintenant que les tensions c'étaient plus ou moins calmées, tous commençaient à vraiment se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer ces cinq dernières années dans la vie d'Harry pour le rendre comme ça. Plus confiant, heureux et épanoui. Maintenant que la trêve avait commencé, peut-être aurait-il des réponses ?

_**Que s'est-il passé les cinq ans où Harry a disparu ? Comment, exactement, Harry en est arrivé là où il en est aujourd'hui ? Tout ça va-t-il être dévoilé ?**_


	11. Chapter 10

Une fois le repas prit, Harry et Draco dirigèrent tout le monde vers un petit salon qui se trouvait plus loin de la chambre de Gabriel. - Même si Harry avait mis un sort de Silence autour du groupe, et que, théoriquement, ça devrait empêcher tout bruit de réveiller le petit, ils n'étaient jamais trop prudents. - Une fois tout le monde installé, un silence prit place dans la pièce.

Les Weasley avaient tellement de questions pour Harry. Comment est-ce qu'il en était arrivé là où il se trouvait aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qui avait été l'élément déclencheur qui avait fait qu'il avait pardonné à Draco ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était réellement passé pendant ces cinq années où il avait été loin de la Grande-Bretagne ? Et où il était allé ? Maintenant qu'ils étaient plus ou moins « réconciliés » peut être qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de poser quelques questions. De toute façon, ils savaient que si les questions n'étaient pas les bienvenus, Harry ne se gênerait pas pour le leur dire...

Hermione se décida à prendre la parole, ne supportant plus le silence qui s'était installé. Et Harry ne semblait pas enclin à commencer une nouvelle conversation de lui-même. Et c'était encore une chose qui avait changée en cinq ans. Avant, il n'aurait pas supporté le silence. Que ce soit à cause du stress et de la peur que la guerre causait, ou à cause de son enfance où il était forcé au silence, Hermione ne le savait pas. Mais maintenant, le silence ne semblait plus le déranger. -

\- Harry, commença-t-elle gagnant l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes, maintenant que Gabriel est endormi et que nous sommes - plus ou moins - tous réunis, tu penses pouvoir nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ces cinq dernières années ?

\- ... Tout dépend, répondit le brun.

\- Dépend de quoi ?

\- De ce que vous voulez savoir, dit Harry en haussant les épaules, posez moi des questions et je verrais si j'ai envie d'y répondre ou non.

Effectivement, pensa Hermione, s'il ne voulait pas y répondre, il le leur dirait honnêtement. Et sans prendre de pincettes. C'était le nouveau Harry, après tout. Ils devraient tous garder ça en tête...

\- J'ai tellement de questions que je ne sais pas par où commencer, murmura Hermione.

\- Commence par la plus simple ? Suggéra Harry.

\- Hm ... Je me souviens que tu avais dit avoir rencontré Malfoy pour la première dans un désert, où tu as d'ailleurs pensé qu'il était une hallucination... Commença la jeune femme pensivement.

\- Effectivement, répondit Harry, ça devait être... Deux mois après mon départ ? Je pense ? J'ai plus ou moins perdu la notion du temps quand j'étais dans le désert.

\- Je vois, dit Hermione en hochant la tête, mais ce que j'ai cru comprendre avec tout ça, c'était que vous n'aviez pas gardé contact à ce moment-là ? Étant donné que ce n'était que votre première rencontre, il y a dû en avoir d'autre, non ?

\- Oui, dit Draco à la place d'Harry, la première fois que nous nous sommes revus après la guerre était une coïncidence, la raison pour laquelle nous avons passé la soirée ensemble était simplement parce qu'aucun d'entre nous ne voulait chercher un autre endroit où dormir. Le désert est immense, mais aussi rempli de danger, pour les Moldus, comme pour les Sorciers. C'était plus rassurant de ravaler notre « fierté » et de partager l'endroit, que de partir à l'aventure à ce moment-là

\- Comme l'a dit Draco, acquiesça Harry, nous sommes partis chacun de notre côté le lendemain. Et je ne pensais pas que nous nous reverrions.

\- Mais c'est le contraire qui s'est produit, rigola Draco doucement en secouant la tête, c'est comme si on ne pouvait aller nulle part sans nous voir au moins une fois.

\- Merci bien mais parle pour toi, rétorqua Harry, j'ai réussi à aller à des endroits sans tomber sur toi. Bon, c'est vrai que ça durait jamais longtemps. Et je suis presque sûr que c'était pareil pour toi. Mais nous n'étions pas toujours au même endroit, au même moment.

\- ... Ce qui est logique, Love.

\- En effet.

Hermione regarda Harry, puis Draco. Ça n'expliquait en rien ce qu'il s'était passé ces cinq dernières années, mais elle avait au moins appris une chose : Draco se trouverait dans beaucoup de ses histoires. Si ce qu'ils venaient de dire était vrai, c'est comme si le destin voulait les réunir. - Ce qui était absurde. Elle ne croyait qu'aux faits prouvés et approuvés, et ce qu'il se trouvait dans les livres scientifiques. Le destin n'était rien de tout ça ! -

\- Donc, continua-t-elle après quelques instants, vous êtes ensemble dans beaucoup des « aventures » d'Harry ?

\- Je ne connais pas toutes leurs aventures, interrompit Blaise, mais dans toutes celles que je connais Draco est, en effet, avec Harry à un moment donné.

\- En même temps, Harry attire les ennuis aussi naturellement qu'on respire, admit Draco, j'étais à la base parti pour... Fuir le monde Sorcier - Anglais ou non - et être tranquille. Loin de tout ça. Mais peu importe ce que je faisais et où j'allais, Harry était là. Et où Harry se trouve, les ennuis ne sont jamais bien loin, soupira le blond.

\- ... Oui, mais t'es pas obligé de le dire comme ça. Bouda Harry en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, au moins, ça a permis d'en arriver là où on se trouve aujourd'hui, ce qui est une bonne chose.

\- Je tiens tout de même à te rappeler que je ne t'ai pas suivi de façon totalement consentante. Tout du moins pas au début, pointa Draco, tu m'as juste entraîné dedans sans me demander mon avis !

\- C'est vrai, mais c'était marrant et intéressant. Et les trois quarts des « ennuis » dont tu parles n'étaient même pas mortels à la base.

\- C'est pas parce que ce n'était pas « mortel » que ce n'était pas dangereux, Potter, ronchonna Draco.

\- Je voulais pas foncer tête baissée tout seul. T'étais là, et t'étais la seule personne que je pouvais emmener avec moi. C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix !

\- ... On va dire que tu ne viens pas de dire une connerie plus grosse que toi, Love. On va faire comme si cette conversation ne s'était jamais passée.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça à chaque fois qu'on en parle, gémis Harry, c'est comme si t'avais honte !

\- C'est pas que j'ai honte, Harry, dit Draco, c'est que dans même pas dix minutes tu vas te rendre compte de ce que tu as dit et tu vas te rendre compte de l'absurdité de cette conversation. Je t'épargne l'humiliation !

Et ça c'était nouveau aussi, pensa Hermione. Harry qui disait ce qu'il pensait. Harry qui se permettait d'être égoïste. Harry qui boudait de façon aussi ouverte, qu'il s'énervait sans se sentir coupable. Tout ça était nouveau pour Hermione et les Weasley. Et elle était sûr que c'était une bonne chose. Mais il allait falloir - beaucoup - de temps pour qu'elle arrive à digérer que ce ne soit pas grâce à eux...

\- Harry, je ne veux pas prendre le parti de Malfoy, commença-t-elle de façon prudente, mais il a raison. Ce n'est pas parce que tu étais « seul » et que Draco était la seule personne présente qui pouvais venir avec toi en toute connaissance de cause, que le fait que tu l'embarques avec toi dans ces... aventures soit une obligation. Tu aurais simplement pu ne pas y aller. Ou réfléchir avant d'agir.

\- Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle il avait été ami avec toi, Granger, marmonna le blond.

\- Weasley.

\- Granger-Weasley, se reprit Draco, mais il y a trop de Weasley présents. Ça rendrait tout le monde confus.

\- Appelle-les par leur prénom ? Suggéra Harry avec un sourire en coin.

\- M'en demande pas trop Harry James Potter, même moi j'ai mes limites.

\- Je sais, je sais.

La dynamique de ce couple était intriguant. C'est vrai qu'ils se connaissaient - en théorie - depuis leur onze ans. Et que même à travers leur rivalité, ils avaient dû apprendre à se connaître, mais une complicité comme celle-là prenait des années pour des gens normaux... En même temps, Harry et Draco n'avaient jamais été réellement normaux... Donc c'était peut-être logique, finalement.

\- Je comprends jusque-là, dit lentement Ron n'y croyant toujours qu'à moitié, mais ça ne nous dit pas tellement ce que tu as fait pendant cinq ans Harry. Juste que Malfoy était presque toujours présent.

\- C'est vrai, admit Harry, mais c'était important que vous en soyez conscient pour la suite. Tout ce que j'ai fait, ou presque tout, je l'ai fait avec Draco. J'ai changé avec lui, j'ai mûri avec lui. Ma vie a changé et s'est formée avec Draco en son centre. Et c'était pour le mieux, honnêtement. Il était là. Toujours là. Même quand il boudait dans son coin, même quand il faisait mine de me faire la tête alors qu'on sait tous que c'est faux, dans les moments quelques peu plus douloureux, quand je riais et apprenais à être heureux. Même quand on se battait comme si on était retourné à Poudlard. Il était toujours là. Et c'est important que vous le compreniez.

\- D'accord, répondit doucement Arthur, et maintenant que tu as fait passer le message, et que l'on a tous plus ou moins compris - tout du moins dans les grandes lignes - est-ce que tu vas pouvoir au moins nous dire quelques-unes de tes aventures Harry ?

Harry regarda Draco dans les yeux quelques instants, et Hermione avait la nette impression qu'ils étaient simplement en train de choisir ce qu'ils pouvaient ou non leurs dire. Choisir les histoires qu'ils voulaient bien rendre « publiques » et celle qu'ils voulaient garder dans leur jardin secret. Les moins intimes. Sûrement celles qui étaient moins importantes. Moins grandes. Moins personnelles. Et dans un sens, tout le monde pouvait comprendre pourquoi ils faisaient ça. Oh, ça n'en était pas moins frustrant. Mais Harry était son propre homme et il le leur avait bien fait comprendre. Et si Hermione - et les autres - devaient être tout à fait honnête, ils n'auraient pas voulu trop en dire non plus, s'ils avaient été à la place d'Harry. Et ils comprenaient maintenant mieux que personne les conséquences que ça pouvait entraîner d'essayer de forcer Harry à dire - ou faire - quoique ce soit qu'il ne voulait pas. Alors ils prendraient ce que le brun voulait bien leur donner, et ils en seraient contents. Frustrés, certes, mais heureux quand même. Parce que ça voulait dire qu'il était prêt à faire un pas vers eux. Prêt à leur confier certaines choses qu'il ne dirait autrement à personne. Ils n'étaient plus proche. Ils n'étaient plus la famille qu'Harry s'était choisi. Mais Harry leur donnait une seconde chance. Et ils allaient la prendre, et essayer, pour une fois, d'en être digne.

\- Je peux vous dires certaines de nos aventures, leur sourit Harry, je pense que vous vous doutez déjà que ce sera rien de trop grand.

\- Nous le savons, répondit Molly un peu tristement, et je vais t'avouer que c'est vraiment frustrant, mais nous ne pouvons pas dire qu'on ne comprend pas. Surtout que nous savons que nous aurions fait la même chose à ta place, Harry.

\- Merci, Molly, dit doucement le brun.

\- Donc, parla Pansy, par quelle extraordinaire histoire allez-vous commencer ?

\- Hm... J'aimerais en raconter une que personne ne connait, pas même les jumeaux, Blaise et Pansy, dit Harry pensivement, mais je ne sais pas laquelle...

\- Il y a bien celle de quand on était en Roumanie, où l'un des Dragons - Semi-sauvage si je me rappelle bien ? - a décidé qu'Harry allait être son enfant et où il l'a kidnappé ?

\- Hm... QUOI ? S'écria Hermione tout aussi choquée que le reste de la pièce.

\- Oh oui ! Celle-là, répondit Harry en ignorant Hermione, je crois d'ailleurs que c'est à ce moment-là qu'on a revu Charlie pour la première fois depuis la guerre ?

\- Effectivement, affirma Draco, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais pu venir te sauver tel un chevalier. C'était un Dragon. Charlie travaille avec les Dragons. Pas moi. J'ai donc fait la chose la plus logique et qui nous évitait de mourir tous les deux, j'ai appelé celui qui travaille avec les Dragons.

\- Donc... Tu as revu Charlie pendant les cinq ans où tu as « disparu » ? Demanda Ron.

\- Oui, répondit Harry, mais c'était une obligation. Je ne voulais pas devenir l'enfant d'un Dragon. Peu importe à quel point elle était adorable.

\- Magnifique, Potter. Pas adorable. Seuls les bébés dragons son adorable, soupira Draco comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient cette conversation.

\- Donc... comme le disait Draco, nous venions d'arriver en Roumanie et nous venions de former une sorte d'amitié... commença Harry ignorant la dernière phrase de Draco...

_Harry et Draco étaient en Roumanie depuis à peine cinq heures. Seulement cinq heures, et tout avait bien commencé pour les deux nouveaux amis... La Roumanie était un beau pays, remplie de beaux paysages... Mais Draco avait un mauvais pressentiment. - Comme souvent... Non, comme tout le temps quand Harry et lui se trouvaient dans un nouvel endroit. - À chaque fois, dans chaque pays où ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux en même temps - et maintenant ils voyageaient ensemble, c'était beaucoup plus simple. - Harry finissait toujours provoquer un problème et si ce n'est pas lui qui le provoque alors il attire vraiment les problèmes comme un aimant. Ça lui collait à la peau presque autant que le gel de Draco quand il était encore à Poudlard. - Il avait abandonné le gel quand il avait quitté la Grande-Bretagne. -_

_Donc, Draco était mal à l'aise pratiquement depuis leur arrivée... Harry faisait comme s'il n'avait absolument pas remarqué, parce qu'il était optimiste et pensait toujours que rien de pire pourrait arrivé... Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Mais le brun avait l'habitude maintenant, et il avait appris à faire avec et à juste vivre dans le moment présent._

_\- T'es sûr que rien ne va arriver ? Demanda Draco dubitatif._

_\- Certain ! Répondit joyeusement Harry, regarde juste où on se trouve ! C'est un pays magnifique. Profites-en un peu au lieu d'être parano !_

_\- ... Je sais pas. Je tiens à ma vie, et j'ai honnêtement l'impression que si je baisse ma garde ne serait-ce qu'une petite minute, je vais le regretter toute ma vie._

_\- Peut-être pas toute ta vie Draco. Tout le monde sait que t'es une Drama Queen, mais n'abuse pas non plus, taquina Harry._

_\- Je suis réaliste, Potter, rétorqua le blond._

_\- Potter ? Rigola le brun, je pensais qu'on était - enfin - passé aux prénoms ?_

_\- Tu redeviens Potter quand je commence à être agacé par ta faute. Potter._

_\- Mais je te promets que rien ne va nous arriver. On va juste profiter du pays quelque temps, avant de partir pour une nouvelle destination. Et je pense que vu que nous sommes là, je pourrais peut-être convaincre Charlie de nous faire visiter la réserve... Parla Harry pensivement._

_\- Charlie ? Demanda Draco._

_\- Charlie Weasley, l'un des grands frères de Ron, dit Harry, tu sais, celui qui s'occupe de Dragons ?_

_\- Ooooh ! Je vois. Répondit le blond en essayant de cacher son excitation, et tu penses qu'il sera d'accord ?_

_\- Totalement, assura Harry._

\- Si je comprends bien, interrompit Hermione, vous aviez prévu de voir Charlie à la base ?

\- Normalement, oui, répondit Draco, mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps de le contacter avant de partir parce qu'Harry ne dit JAMAIS ce qu'il veut faire à l'avance. Et nous nous retrouvons tout le temps à devoir tout prévoir dix minutes à l'avance.

\- C'est marrant, et ça met du piment dans nos vies, Love ! Se défendit Harry.

\- Je disais donc, repris Draco après avoir fusillé Harry du regard, même si nous avions voulu lui envoyer un hibou pour lui demander si nous pouvions venir le voir, nous n'en aurions pas eu le temps...

\- La maman Dragon ? Questionna Hermione.

\- La maman Dragon. Acquiesça Draco.

\- De toute façon c'est toujours de ma faute, bougonna Harry à personne en particulier.

_Les deux amis cherchaient un endroit relativement sûr pour poser leurs affaires quelque temps. Pour que le brun puisse envoyer le message à Charlie Weasley - parce qu'ils étaient arrivés à la conclusion qu'ils ne pouvaient pas envoyer de Hibou. Étant donné qu'il n'avait pas de Hibou. -_

_\- Je pense que c'est un bon endroit, dit Harry._

_\- ... J'en suis pas vraiment sûr, mais de toute façon, il n'y a rien d'autre autour, répondit Draco, alors que ce soit ici ou plus loin..._

_\- Exactement !_

_Alors qu'ils allaient s'assoir sur les rochers qu'ils avaient réussi à trouver, ils entendirent un bruit provenant du ciel. Pourtant, quand Draco regarda, rien ne s'y trouvait. Il haussa les épaules, pensant que ce n'était que son imagination. Cependant, même pas deux minutes plus tard, alors qu'il dictait exactement quoi écrire à Harry - Parce que le brun ne savait absolument pas comment rédiger un message. Même s'ils ne savaient pas encore comment ils allaient pouvoir le faire parvenir à Charlie... Sûrement en trouvant la ville ou le village le plus proche. - une ombre énorme apparut au-dessus d'eux. Ils se figèrent, et n'osèrent pas bouger de peur de ce qu'ils allaient trouver..._

_\- J'ai honnêtement pas le courage de regarder, marmonna Harry le plus tranquillement possible._

_\- J'ai bien envie de te dire « je t'avais prévenu Potter » mais je vais garder cette petite joie si on s'en sort vivant._

_\- Pourquoi tu pars toujours du principe qu'on ne va pas s'en sortir en vie ? Bouda Harry._

_\- C'est pas le moment, Potter ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis quasiment sur que cette ombre n'est pas arrivée ici toute seule. Et je suis tout aussi certain que ce qui l'a causé ne peut qu'être qu'immense. Et pour répondre à ta question, parce que je suis gentil comme ça, tu te fous dans tellement d'ennuis qu'il y a forcément une fois où personne ne s'en sortira._

_\- T'en sais rien ! Je suis presque aussi chanceux que malchanceux ! Rétorqua le brun._

_\- Harry James Potter, arrête d'essayer de te justifier, et regarde ce qui se trouve au-dessus de nous ! Ordonna Draco, je commence à avoir une crampe à la cuisse, et j'ai envie de bouger !_

_\- Rien ne t'en empêche, baragouina Harry avant de faire ce que Draco lui avait dit de faire._

_Le brun releva donc doucement la tête vers le ciel. Et sursauta en voyant ce qui se trouvait au-dessus de leur tête._

_\- ... Draco ? s'étrangla Harry._

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- Tu me promets de ne pas te mettre à paniquer ?_

_\- Je suis déjà à moitié en train de paniquer, Potter. Rétorqua le blond._

_\- Alors promets moi de ne pas hurler comme la fille cachée que je sais que tu es ?_

_\- Je ne promets jamais rien !_

_\- ... Pas faux, soupira Harry sans bouger les yeux d'au-dessus de sa tête._

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry ?_

_\- Je veux pas vraiment te dire qu'un énorme Dragon qui n'appartient pas à la réserve - j'en suis sûr - se trouve juste au-dessus de nous, commença Harry, mais il y a un énorme DRAGON juste au-dessus de ta jolie petite tête._

_\- Tu déconnes ?_

_\- Moi ? Jamais !_

Blaise et Pansy étaient en train d'écouter attentivement l'histoire qu'Harry racontait - avec Draco. - en se retenant de rire, parce que même s'ils ne connaissaient pas la fin, ils savaient que ce serait hilarant.

Molly était quelque peu horrifiée. Elle savait, en théorie, qu'Harry attirait les ennuis à lui. Mais un Dragon, quand même. Ça n'arrivait pas à n'importe qui, et elle le savait. Elle allait assez régulièrement - enfin, quand elle le pouvait - en Roumanie avec Arthur pour aller voir Charlie. Et jamais ils n'avaient croisé un Dragon en semi-liberté...

Les jumeaux passaient le meilleur moment de leur vie. Ils avaient toujours adoré entendre les histoires d'Harry. C'était même mieux que de lire des romans, ou de les vivres soi-même - Parce qu'ils tenaient à leur vies. -

\- S'il te plait, je t'en prie, commença Hermione, dis-moi que personne n'a crié.

\- Pas de problème, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules, Draco n'a absolument pas hurlé.

\- Merci, Potter, marmonna Draco en frappant légèrement Harry.

\- Oh mais je t'en prie !

\- ... Vous n'avez pas essayé de vous enfuir, si ? Demanda Ron d'une petite voix (il se souvenait parfaitement des « cours » que Charlie leur avait donné au cas où l'un des Weasley aurait la malchance de tomber sur un Dragon.)

\- Harry n'a absolument pas essayé de s'enfuir à toute jambe, parce que ce n'était pas sa première aventure, et qu'il est beaucoup moins impulsif que ça, répondit Draco.

\- Donc, en résumé, vous avez fait ce qu'il ne devait absolument ne pas faire ? Demanda Fred.

\- Vous avez hurlé, Draco. Et Couru de toutes vos forces, Harry ? Continua à demander George.

\- En résumé... C'est exactement ça, soupira Draco.

\- En fait, Harry n'est pas le seul à chercher les ennuis... Il a vachement déteint sur toi Dray, ricana Pansy.

\- Oh la ferme, marmonna le blond, vous voulez la suite de l'histoire ou pas ?!

\- Si si ! Je t'en prie, continue donc, répondit rapidement Blaise.

\- Merci bien, dit Harry, je disais donc ? Ah oui, l'immense Dragon se trouvait donc au-dessus de nous, et nous ne savions pas quoi faire...

_**Le flash-back des aventures d'Harry et Draco en Roumanie est commencé... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé une fois que nos deux amis eurent bel et bien enregistré la présence du Dragon ? Que leur réservait la suite de leurs aventures là-bas ?**_


	12. Chapter 11

_Draco regarda Harry de longues secondes, essayant de voir s'il se moquait de lui ou pas. - Parce que malgré ce que le brun disait, c'était régulièrement le cas. Il trouvait la tête que le blond faisait dans ces moments-là hilarante. - Mais les yeux d'Harry n'étaient pas sur lui, mais derrière lui. Donc, Draco fit ce que tout le monde possédant un temps soit peu d'instinct de survie ne devrait absolument pas faire, et il tourna doucement la tête dans la même direction que le brun, c'est-à-dire derrière lui. Et effectivement, un immense Dragon - et il en savait quelque chose. Il avait regardé le tournois en quatrième années. - se trouvait là. Et il les avait remarqués. Peut-être. Draco n'en était pas totalement sûr, et ce n'était peut-être pas vraiment le bon moment pour se poser la question... Il sentit sa gorge se serrer, parce qu'il avait survécu à une guerre alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Il avait eu le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans sa maison pendant il ne savait plus combien de temps (Si. Il savait exactement combien de temps. Mais il préférait se dire qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.) et il était encore en vie pour le raconter. Alors ce n'était pas un Dragon qui allait mettre fin à ses jours (alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore vingt-cinq ans et qu'il avait tellement de projets pour le futur !) et que donc, s'il avait survécu à tout ce qui s'était produit dans sa vie depuis ses onze ans, il pouvait rester calme, ne pas hurler et trouver une solution de manière rationnelle. Il était un Malfoy !_

_\- Harry, dit-il la voix étranglée, dis-moi que tu sais ce qu'on doit faire pour ne pas se faire bouffer là, maintenant, tout de suite ?_

_\- Nop, répondit le brun les yeux toujours sur le Dragon, j'en sais absolument rien._

_\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu vois ce genre de bête, pourtant._

_\- Hm... Mais en quatrième ça ne compte, premièrement parce que je devais l'énerver parce que c'était une mère et que je devais récupérer son bébé, Draco. Même si techniquement, ce n'était pas son vrai bébé, mais une pâle copie, pensa Harry à voix haute, c'était pas si fûté, finalement... Et en plus si jamais il se passait quoique ce soit, normalement, le boulot des professeurs était de faire en sorte que nous nous en sortions vivant. (Surtout moi. Vue que je devais réaliser la prophétie de ma vie et tuer un être tellement puissant et dangereux que même Dumbledore en avait peur. J'avais même pas quinze ans !)_

_\- Tu t'emportes un peu, et laisse-moi te dire, Potter, que ce n'est absolument pas le moment, le coupa Draco, même si je peux voir où tu veux en venir, et que je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que le Dragon soit d'accord pour attendre bien sagement que tu finisses de te lamenter sur ta vie avant de venir faire de toi son quatre heures !_

_\- C'est vrai, admit Harry, je disais donc, les Dragons de notre Quatrième année n'ont absolument rien à voir avec notre situation actuelle. Et je ne peux pas dire que le Dragons de notre première année le soit aussi..._

_\- Première année ?_

_\- Hm... À Gringotts. On devait sortir rapidement pour pas que tout s'effondre sur nous. Donc on peut dire qu'on a plus ou moins fait exprès de l'énerver le Dragon. Étant donné qu'on lui a juste sauté sur le dos pour qu'il nous emmène vers la sortie... Les Goblins n'étaient pas heureux qu'on est à moitié détruit la banque._

_\- Oh Merlin, murmura Draco, tu vas me raconter toute ta vie d Potter. Mais pas maintenant ! Dis-moi juste ce qu'on doit faire !_

_\- J'en sais strictement rien._

\- Attendez deux petites minutes, interrompit Hermione en se massant les tempes, vous êtes en train de nous dire qu'au lieu de partir doucement loin de ce Dragon, qui je vous le rappelle, est à cent pour cent carnivore, vous avez préféré faire la conversation sur les aventures qu'Harry avait vécu avec d'autres Dragons pendant que nous étions à Poudlard ?

\- C'est exactement ça, répondit Harry avec le sourire.

\- C'est... Totalement inconscient, et ridicule, reprocha Hermione.

\- C'est surtout Harry et Draco, rétorqua Pansy, Harry à peut-être changé pendant cinq ans, Granger-Weasley, mais il reste tout de même Harry et certaines choses ne changeront jamais.

\- Notamment la tendance qu'il a, à faire comme s'il n'était absolument pas en danger de mort, continua Blaise, ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Pour ce qui est de Draco, il a un très grand instinct de préservation, ce n'est pas nouveau non plus.

\- Merci Blaise, dit le blond, je suis heureux que quelqu'un en soit conscient.

\- Cependant, ignora l'Italien, il est marié à Harry Potter depuis presque quatre ans maintenant, est obsédé par lui depuis qu'il en a trois. (Enfin, c'est devenu pire quand il l'a enfin rencontré en première année, mais c'est une autre histoire).

\- Tu les mets tous les deux ensembles et tu fais le calcul, fini Pansy, les choses n'auraient pas pu se passer autrement, et honnêtement, si nous comparons cette histoire à celles qu'ils nous ont déjà racontées, je dirais même que là, ils ont été vachement prudents.

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils ont faire pire ? Demanda Ron soudainement blanc.

\- Il veut dire, parla Harry, c'est pas comme si nous n'étions pas passés par pire, Hermione, toi et moi...

\- C'est vrai, soupira Hermione, mais c'était une question de survie, et pas parce que nous avions été dans un endroit dangereux par envie !

Harry regarda son ancienne meilleure amie quelques temps, parce que ce qu'elle venait de dire était vrai... Il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Ne voulait même pas y penser, mais à l'époque, ils avaient fait ce qu'ils avaient fait parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas le choix.

\- Tu as peut être raison, répondit Draco à sa place en voyant le regard de son mari, mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'Harry veut une petite vie bien rangée sans que rien ne s'y passe jamais. Ce qui nous est arrivé pendant nos voyages était certes dangereux, mais aussi totalement imprévu.

\- Et c'est ce qui nous a donné nos meilleurs souvenirs, fini Harry doucement.

\- Effectivement.

\- Maintenant que vous avez tout mis au clair, dit George, peut être que vous pourriez continuer l'histoire ?

\- On veut savoir s'il vous a mangé ou pas ! Continua Fred.

\- Les jumeaux, soupira Draco, vous êtes des amis cher à nos cœur. Mais si vous pouviez réfléchir juste un petit peu plus, je vous jure que nos vies en seraient facilitées... Si le Dragon avait réussi à nous manger, nous ne serions pas ici à vous raconter cette histoire...

\- ... Maintenant que tu le dis, sourit Fred à pleines dents.

Draco soupira, et se demanda comment c'était devenu sa vie, tandis qu'Harry se retenait clairement d'éclater de rire. Et Ron, Hermione ainsi que Molly regardaient le brun, qui avait l'air réellement épanoui. Comme ils ne l'avaient encore jamais vue auparavant. - Ce qui était logique. Ils avaient été en guerre. Et il y a peu de moyen d'être épanoui pendant une guerre. Encore moins quand tu en étais le personnage central... -

\- Donc, Draco et moi étions en train de... Parler tranquillement alors qu'un Dragon était tout près de nous quand...

_\- Tu me dois tellement d'explications Potter, marmonna Draco, mais pour le moment, sors nous de ce merdier._

_\- Oh... Draco Malfoy vient de dire un gros mot ! Se moqua le brun aux yeux verts._

_\- Encore une fois, c'est pas le moment !_

_Avant qu'Harry n'ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit, le Dragon, qui avait été silencieux jusqu'à maintenant, fit un bruit que Draco ne pouvait qualifier que de monstrueux, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Et Draco, homme virile, qui avait survécu à une guerre pleine de morts et de sang, de tortures et de cris, qui avait été horrible, mais il avait vécu, se dit que maintenant était surement le bon moment pour hurler de façon hyper aiguë et tellement fort qu'on avait dû l'entendre à bien des kilomètres de là. Et le cris dura longtemps. Et avait surement dû percer au moins l'un des tympans d'Harry. Quand enfin il s'arrêta d'hurler parce que ça commençait sérieusement à lui faire mal à la gorge (et parce qu'il avait enfin compris que c'était lui, Draco Malfoy premier du nom, qui était en train de hurler) le brun le regardait comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête._

_\- Pourquoi tu t'es mis à hurler comme ça ? Demanda Harry gravement avec toujours un œil sur le Dragon._

_\- Parce que ça semblait être une bonne option à ce moment précis, répondit le blond._

_\- Oh bah bien sûr, vas-y je t'en prie, va énerver un dragon qui n'est pas déjà énervé avec ton cri tellement aiguë qu'il rendrait une fille jalouse ! Vas-y, je vais t'attendre bien sagement, et te regarder te faire bouffer comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde ! Dit Harry en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._

_\- En même temps je te vois pas faire grand-chose non plus, Oh Monsieur le Grand Sauveur, Harry Potter ! Rétorqua Draco._

_\- Parce qu'hurler à la mort comme ça va nous aider peut être ?_

_\- Excuse-moi —_

_Draco n'eut pas vraiment le temps de finir sa phrase que le Dragon en eu marre de les attendre - parce qu'il avait été poli, merci bien. Il avait attendu qu'ils s'arrêtent de parler et qu'enfin ils fassent réellement attention à lui. - et commença à se diriger plus ou moins rapidement vers les deux sorciers présents sur place._

_\- Okay, dit Harry les yeux écarquillés, okay. On va courir._

_\- Courir ? T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?_

_\- Absolument pas, mais je pense pas qu'on est vraiment le choix là maintenant, répondit le brun en commençant à trottiner suivi de près par Draco, donc on va courir le plus rapidement possible, et essayer d'atteindre la réserve où Charlie devrait se trouver normalement._

\- Juste une minute. La réserve où se trouvait Charlie était proche de là où vous vous trouviez ? Demanda Ron.

\- Oui, dit Harry.

\- Non, répondit Draco au même moment, Harry, elle n'était pas proche du tout.

\- Tout dépend d'où tu te trouves, répondit le brun en haussant les épaules.

\- Oui, et de là où nous nous trouvions, la réserve était à plus de dix kilomètres, Harry James Potter, rétorqua Draco.

\- Dix kilomètres ? Questionna Molly en ayant l'air à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes.

\- ... C'est vrai, soupira le brun, mais en courant très vite et avec l'aide de l'adrénaline, dix kilomètres ça peut passer très vite.

\- Sauf quand un dragon, je rappelle qu'il s'agit d'un reptile, avec des ailes et qui peut, en fonction des espèces, cracher du feu, est en train de nous suivre et qu'il peut, en fait, te rattraper extrêmement rapidement, contra Draco.

\- Ce qu'il a fait, renchérit Pansy.

\- Ce qu'il a fait, acquiesça le Serpentard blond.

\- Vous êtes pas gentils avec moi, bouda Harry, mais en même temps vous êtes des Serpentards, donc on peut pas en attendre beaucoup de vous en termes de gentillesse hein...

\- Et t'es marié avec l'un d'eux, répondit Blaise fièrement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que t'es fier que je sois marié à l'un des Serpentards, qui je le rappelle, n'est pas toi ? Demanda Harry.

\- Question de fraternité.

\- ... Donc, je continue mon histoire, ignora Harry.

\- M'ignore pas !

_\- Et si on le trouve pas ? Cria le blond._

_\- Te poses pas de question et cours, Malfoy ! Répondit Harry._

_Et Draco décida de faire exactement ce qu'Harry lui dit de faire, et commença donc à courir à pleine vitesse. Rattrapant rapidement le brun, le Dragon à leurs trousses. Et Draco se jura que s'ils arrivaient à s'en sortir - encore une fois... - il ferait payer Potter. Il le ferait souffrir comme jamais auparavant. Et en plus il avait déchiré son pantalon et c'était l'un de ses préférés !_

\- Tu veux dire que tu l'as fait souffrir en l'épousant ? Se moqua George.

\- Oh la ferme et écoute l'histoire, Weasley ! Rétorqua Draco.

\- ... On est plus d'un Weasley ici, Malfoy. Dit Ron.

\- Fred Weasley, Ronald, Fred Weasley, ça me paraissait logique.

\- Par merlin, fermez là, tous ! Et écoutez Harry, interrompit Pansy fortement.

_Harry trouvait qu'ils s'en sortaient plutôt pas mal, étant donné les circonstances... Le Dragon ne les avait pas encore rattrapé - mais il se doutait bien que c'était parce qu'il n'essayait pas vraiment et qu'il les laissait simplement courir, parce que s'il l'avait réellement voulu il aurait mis deux secondes à les attraper. Il n'était pas idiot. - Donc le brun avait de plus en plus d'espoir de s'en sortir en vie... Jusqu'à ce que l'énorme reptile (qui était rouge et or et était magnifique. Il le serait encore plus s'il voulait bien s'arrêter mais ce n'était qu'un détail.) décide qu'il avait assez joué au jeu du chat et la souris, et décide simplement de prendre Harry dans sa gueule et de partir. Laissant Draco courir encore cinq bonnes minutes avant de se rendre compte qu'il était maintenant tout seul à courir. Enfin, tout seul, tout court !_

_\- Harry ? Appela-t-il doucement, Harry ?!_

_Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne voyant pas son compagnon, décida d'essayer de l'appeler plus fort._

_\- HARRY ? Cria-t-il, HARRY JAMES POTTER, TU FERAIS MIEUX DE ME RÉPONDRE DANS LA SECONDE OÙ JE JURE SUR MERLIN QUE JE VAIS M'ÉNERVER !_

_Toujours sans réponse, et ne voyant rien, que ce soit au sol, ou dans le ciel, Draco pris dix minutes pour paniquer silencieusement - enfin, pas du tout, mais il avait encore un peu de fierté. Donc il allait dire que c'était silencieux, et tout le monde allait le croire. - Une fois les dix minutes passées, et qu'il prit enfin conscience que paniquer ne ramènerait pas Harry - d'un autre côté, si le Dragon avait fait d'Harry son repas, ce dernier ne reviendrait surement pas... - il prit la route vers la réserve, parce que sa meilleure option à l'heure actuelle était de trouver Charlie Weasley, de lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer, et de prier pour que le Weasley sache plus ou moins où trouver un Dragon en semi-liberté, qui pourrait avoir peut être, éventuellement avalé Harry Potter, Sauveur Du Monde Sorcier._

\- Donc en fait, Draco récupère son intelligence et son calme, pour enfin réfléchir quand Harry n'est pas avec lui ? Demanda Hermione à Pansy.

\- C'est toujours comme ça, soupira Pansy, c'est comme si Harry aspirait juste toute l'intelligence de Draco... C'est incroyable les première fois, mais on s'y fait.

\- Peut-être que vous devriez arrêter de parler de mon intellect alors que je suis dans la même pièce ? Dit Draco, je suis en possession de toutes mes capacités même en présence d'Harry. Qui peut être très intelligent. Quand il le veut.

\- ... Personne n'a rien dit sur l'intelligence d'Harry, répondit doucement Pansy, juste de la tienne, Draco chéri.

\- C'est encore pire !

\- Juste un fait. Mais est-ce que tu as trouvé la réserve, finalement ?

\- Oui, répondit Draco toujours un peu vexé, je l'ai trouvé. Parce que j'ai un bon sens de l'orientation, et que je savais plus ou moins où la réserve se trouvait.

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne savait absolument pas où ça se trouvait, et qu'il est parti à sa recherche simplement à l'instinct, traduisit Blaise.

\- ... Aussi.

_Après presqu'une heure à marcher, il était épuisé, il avait peur pour Harry, il était seul, avait faim et soif. Il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Il pensa à abandonner. De toute façon, même si Harry n'avait pas été mangé il y a une heure, il le serait maintenant, alors à quoi bon continuer ? Peut-être qu'il devrait juste s'assoir, et attendre que la chaleur l'anéantisse pour de bon. Sa mère serait triste, mais elle s'en remettrait - ou pas... Mais ce n'était plus vraiment du ressort de Draco. - Pansy et Blaise s'en remettraient, même s'ils seraient surement perdus sans Draco pendant quelques temps. Il voulait juste dormir. Il secoua fortement la tête, il était Draco Malfoy, et même si là maintenant ça ne voulait plus rien dire, il se devait de continuer parce que s'il restait la moindre chance de retrouver Harry saint et sauf, il allait la saisir !_

_Une autre heure passa, et Draco abandonnait. Il ne trouvait rien. C'était le néant, et même s'il était pratiquement sûr qu'une petite ville qui servait de réserve de Dragons devaient se trouver proche (son instinct le lui disait) il avait la nette impression qu'il tournait en rond. Il allait marcher encore une dizaine de minutes et s'il ne trouvait rien, il s'arrêterait pour la nuit. Voilà._

_Alors qu'il était sur le point de réellement abandonner, il vu des lumières au loin. Il commença à avancer plus vite, espérant fortement que ce soit la réserve où Charlie travaillait parce que sinon il allait perdre la tête. Plus que c'était déjà le cas..._

_Il arriva à l'entrée de la petite « ville » et alla vers la première personne qu'il trouva._

_\- Excusez-moi, dit-il rapidement, est-ce que vous savez où je peux trouver Charlie Weasley ? C'est urgent !_

_\- Hm... Oui, je vais vous y emmenez, les visiteurs ne peuvent habituellement pas passer par là... Mais voyant votre état..._

_Draco ne commenta pas. Ce n'était pas le moment de se mettre cette personne à dos, il avait des choses à faire et après il pourrait enfin dormir. Mais Harry avant. Parce qu'il avait des priorités ! Alors il suivit la personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qu'il aimait beaucoup à l'heure actuelle parce qu'il allait l'emmener à Charlie Weasley._

_Après avoir marché quelque temps, ils arrivèrent à un endroit où il faisait déjà beaucoup plus chaud, ce qui était impressionnant, parce qu'il faisait déjà très chaud. Après avoir marché quelque minutes de plus, Draco commença à voir des Dragons. Parce qu'un dans la journée n'était pas suffisant, apparemment !_

_\- Charlie est juste là, lui dit l'homme qui avait eu la gentillesse de l'emmener jusqu'ici._

_\- Merci. Vraiment, merci._

_Sans attendre de réponse, Draco se dirigea vers Charlie, son accompagnateur toujours avec lui, parce que s'il n'était pas accompagné, il n'avait pas le droit de rester ici._

_\- Charlie Weasley, appela-t-il doucement parce qu'il ne voulait pas énerver un deuxième Dragon._

_\- Draco Malfoy, c'est une surprise de te voir ici, répondit nonchalamment l'homme Weasley, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?_

_\- Normalement, je devais être avec Harry et passer un bon moment, parce qu'il a décidé de m'embarquer ici pour venir te voir._

_\- Normalement... ?_

_\- Oui. Parce qu'un Dragon qui ne faisait clairement pas partie de cette réserve a décidé de venir, de nous poursuivre, puis d'enlever Harry et je ne sais pas où il se trouve maintenant._

_Charlie regarda Draco fixement pendant un moment, semblant décider de la véracité des mots que le blond venait de lui dire._

_\- Un Dragon a enlevé Harry ? T'en est sûr ? Demanda-t-il finalement, il ne l'a pas mangé ? Blessé ou tué ?_

_\- J'en suis pas sûr pour dire la vérité, dit Draco ressentant soudainement la fatigue, mais je suis sûr que s'il l'avait simplement blessé je l'aurais vu. Et je suis presque certain qu'il ne l'a pas tué. Parce que sinon, pourquoi m'avoir laissé en vie, moi ?_

_\- Personne n'est jamais vraiment sûr avec certains Dragons, répondit simplement le rouquin, tu peux me le décrire ?_

_\- Pas exactement, soupira Draco, mais il (ou elle...) était rouge avec des pointes de dorée. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une des races qui crache du feu. Ou alors il ne s'en n'est pas servi cette fois... Mais je ne me suis pas posé pour le regarder, désolé._

_\- Non, c'est déjà beaucoup, répondit Charlie, ça peut aider, et j'ai une petite idée du Dragon dont tu parles._

_Draco recommença à avoir une lueur d'espoir._

_\- Si c'est le Dragon que tu penses, tu crois qu'Harry est toujours en vie ?_

_\- Oh, certainement, sourit Charlie, si c'est le bon Dragon, il ira même très bien._

_Le blond ne comprenait absolument plus rien. Mais c'était généralement le cas quand ça concernait de près ou de loin à Harry Potter._

_\- Par contre, il faudra malheureusement attendre demain pour y aller, il fait trop sombre, et ça risque d'être beaucoup trop dangereux, dit Charlie soudainement plus sérieux._

_\- Je vais suivre tes conseils, répondit sagement le blond._

_\- Je pense que tu as besoin de manger un peu et de bien te reposer, nous partirons chercher Harry à la première heure demain._

_\- D'accord._

\- Donc vous êtes partie chercher Harry le lendemain ? Demanda Hermione étonné, pourquoi pas directement en arrivant ?

\- Parce que, comme l'a dit Charlie, répondit Harry avant son mari, ça aurait été beaucoup plus dangereux la nuit. De plus, Draco était affamé et épuisé.

\- Mais...

\- Il a simplement suivi les conseils d'un pro, Hermione, dit Harry, comme tout le monde devrait le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione ne répondit rien, parce que même si elle n'était pas d'accord avec ça, elle savait qu'Harry avait raison...

\- Et vous avez eu du mal à le retrouver le lendemain du coup ? Demanda soudainement Ron.

\- Je dirais que c'était... Compliqué, soupira le blond...

_**Draco et Charlie ont-ils retrouvé Harry rapidement ? Ce dernier allait-il bien ? Comment cette histoire va-t-elle se terminer ? La fin approche à grand pas...**_


	13. Chapter 12

\- Compliqué ? Répéta Ron (quelque peu bêtement.)

\- En même temps, Ronald, aller sauver Harry des griffes d'un Dragon femelle ne peut qu'être compliqué, tu ne trouves pas ? Expliqua Draco calmement, surtout qu'Harry lui-même ne faisait pas tellement d'effort pour s'échapper non plus...

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça comme si c'était mal ? Bouda son époux, je veux dire, si je m'étais débattu ou même si j'avais essayé de fuir, j'aurais pu être tué. Ou pire encore, finir dans l'estomac d'un Dragon. Et laisse-moi te dire, Draco, vivre dans l'estomac d'un Dragon n'est pas mon but dans la vie !

\- ... Bien sûr que tu verrais ça comme ça, soupira Draco en tapotant la joue d'Harry, seulement toi, Love.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Demanda le brun.

\- Rien, rien, laisse-moi continuer cette histoire avant que tu ne te grilles le cerveau...

_Le lendemain matin, une fois Draco bien réveillé (parce que même si Harry avait été kidnappé par un Dragon qui pourrait possiblement le manger, Draco Malfoy ne bougerait pas d'un centimètre pour aller le sauver tant qu'il ne serait pas bien réveillé, et un minimum présentable. Il avait des priorités, après tout !) donc, une fois Draco bien réveillé et habillé, Charlie et lui partirent retrouver Harry._

_Ce que Charlie semblait avoir oublié de lui dire était qu'ils devraient - apparemment - marcher deux bonnes heures avant de ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir le nid du Dragon. Draco n'était pas impressionné. Et pas content._

_\- Et tu n'as pas jugé bon de me dire que nous allions marcher pendant des heures ? Ronchonna-t-il._

_\- Je pensais que c'était logique, nous sommes en plein désert, et les nids de Dragon sont quand même assez visible de loin, expliqua Charlie en souriant (et pas fatigué le moins du monde), quand nous étions dans la réserve, tu ne voyais pas de nids, si ?_

_\- ...Si._

_\- Je veux dire, hormis ceux qui font partis de la réserve, Malfoy._

_\- Oh... Alors non, admit le blond à contre cœur._

_\- Ce qui veut dire que logiquement, il allait nous falloir marcher assez loin, et donc, assez longtemps._

_Draco pouvait voir que Charlie le prenait pour un idiot. Mais honnêtement, comment Draco était censé savoir tout ça ?_

_\- Nous sommes des Sorciers, pourquoi marcher ?_

_\- Pour éviter de faire peur au Dragon, qui même en étant « gentille » pourrait accidentellement manger Harry si elle est effrayée._

_\- Oh. J'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle, murmura Draco._

\- Comment ça t'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle ? S'exclama Ron, tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut absolument pas effrayer un Dragon, c'est de la logique.

\- C'est de la logique pour toi, Ron, parce que ton frère travaille avec eux et vous a expliqué à toi et le reste de la famille comment les gérer. Expliqua Harry calmement, cependant, Draco n'a pas eu cette chance, de son côté, il partait à l'aveugle.

\- C'est vrai que c'est logique pour ceux qui le savent, continua Blaise, honnêtement, si j'avais été à la place de Draco, j'aurais réagi de la même façon... C'est vrai qu'en théorie on sait qu'il ne faut pas effrayer un Dragon. Cependant, ça ne nous vient pas à l'esprit tout de suite à nous sorciers, qu'un sort puisse effrayer les Dragons.

\- Si personne ne précise que les Dragons sont très sensibles à la magie, ça ne se devine pas. Conclu Pansy.

Hermione pouvait voir où il voulait en venir. (Ce n'était pas son cas. Mais elle lisait tous ce qui était en papier avec des choses écrites dessus. Et elle était mariée à Ron, et par conséquent en avait parlé avec Charlie.) Mais si on prenait du recul, c'était facile de voir comment certaines personnes n'ayant pas étudié les Dragons pouvaient ne pas être au courant de tout ça.

\- Okay, je vois, marmonna Ron en réponse, donc, après avoir marché deux bonnes heures, vous avez trouvé le nid où se trouvait Harry ?

\- ... On peut dire ça comme ça, dit Draco en recommençant à raconter l'histoire.

_\- On est arrivé ? Demanda Draco pour la énième fois._

_\- Presque, soupira Charlie, je me demande vraiment comment Harry fait pour voyager avec toi alors que tu redeviens un gosse pourri gâté quand tu marches plus de vingt minutes..._

_\- Premièrement, je prends pour offense de ce que tu viens de dire. Répliqua Draco, deuxièmement, je ne voyage pas avec Potter, on se rentre dedans peu importe où nous allons. Donc on fait un bout de chemin ensemble parce qu'on en a pas tellement le choix._

_\- Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit : Vous voyagez ensemble._

_\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'obstine toujours à essayer d'expliquer des choses que personne ne veut comprendre, marmonna le blond, pourtant ce que je dis est simple, non ?_

_\- Très, mais ce que tu me dis est qu'Harry et toi voyagez ensemble et que tu es juste dans le déni, se moqua le roux, mais ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas une honte !_

_Draco ne jugea pas indispensable de répondre à ça. En partie parce qu'il savait que Charlie avait raison. Mais principalement parce qu'il valait mieux que ça, et n'allait pas entrer dans son jeu !_

_Il boudait encore dans son coin quand il aperçut quelque chose qui avalait l'air énorme au loin. Au début, il ne dit rien, parce qu'ils étaient dans le désert et qu'il était pratiquement sûr qu'il avait commencé à halluciner depuis un petit moment. (Maintenant, il comprenait plus ou moins ce qu'avait ressenti Harry quand ils s'étaient vu pour la première fois. Même s'il ne le lui dirait jamais !)_

\- Sauf que tu viens de le dire, Love, taquina Harry.

\- Je n'ai absolument rien dit, contra Draco, maintenant tu te tais et tu me laisses parler, parce que je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j'aimerais bien avoir fini cette histoire avant le lever du soleil parce que j'ai besoin de dormir si je veux avoir une belle peau demain matin. Et être capable d'être en présence d'un enfant rempli d'énergie. Ou de deux enfants, parce que je te compte dedans...

_Mais au bout de quelques minutes, et la chose (qui était effectivement énorme) ne disparaissait pas, et généralement, les hallucinations de Draco avaient tendance à changer (il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi, mais il essayait de ne pas trop y penser.) donc, il se décida à dire quelque chose. Parce que même si la logique voulait que Charlie soit conscient de la présence de ce... Machin, il n'avait rien dit. Donc soit ce n'était rien d'important, soit il pensait que c'était quelque chose de tellement logique qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas pensé à prévenir son compagnon de voyage, soit il ne l'avait pas vu. (Ces trois options ne plaisaient aucunement à Draco. Mais il était fatigué, il avait faim et il se sentait sale, donc rien ne lui plaisait actuellement.)_

_\- Charlie ? Appela-t-il_

_\- Oui ?_

_\- Est-ce que tu vois ce que je suis en train de voir en ce moment ?_

_\- ... Le désert ? En Roumanie ?_

_\- Non, enfin oui. Mais je veux dire, l'espèce de truc énorme là-bas ?_

_\- Oh. Oui, je le vois. Mais en même temps je suis conscient de sa présence depuis longtemps maintenant._

_Donc c'était la deuxième option. Draco serra les dents. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre patience, il avait un Harry sauvage à sauver, parce qu'apparemment ce dernier ne savait pas le faire tout seul. Donc il fit quelques exercices de respiration avant de reprendre la parole._

_\- Et tu ne t'es pas dit qu'il fallait, peut-être, me prévenir ? Demanda-t-il avec un faux calme, parce que je ne sais pas ce qui se trouve ici ? Parce que je n'y travaille pas, n'y vis pas et que c'est littéralement la première fois de ma vie que je mets les pieds dans cet endroit ?_

_\- Oh, maintenant que tu le dis... Marmonna Charlie, désolé. Donc, ce que tu vois, c'est le nid du Dragon qui détient Harry._

_Eh bien... Au moins, ça avait le mérite de répondre à la question « Où se trouve le Sauveur du monde Sorcier ? »_

_\- Et est-ce que ça nous dit s'il est encore en vie, ou pas ?_

\- Attends, t'as vraiment cru qu'un nid pouvait te donner cette réponse ? Demanda Blaise étonné.

\- J'étais dans un endroit désert en Roumanie avec l'un des enfants Weasley, Harry avait été kidnappé par un Dragon, j'avais très mal dormis, je n'avais pas mangé depuis la veille, et même si je m'étais douché avant de partir à la recherche du brun, j'avais l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi sale, dit Draco d'une traite, alors pardonne moi d'avoir pensé que quelqu'un TRAVAILLANT avec des Dragons serait peut être capable de dire si un massacre avait eu lieu ou non rien qu'en regardant un nid au loin.

La pièce était silencieuse, personne n'osait répondre à Draco. (Cependant, personne ne pouvait dire s'ils avaient peur de la réaction du blond, était sous le choc, ou tout simplement étonné de sa stupidité.)

\- ... Tu pensais sérieusement que s'il y avait eu un massacre, le nid serait toujours en si bon état ? Demanda finalement Harry.

\- Parce que c'est ce sur quoi tu te focalise ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- C'est une question importante, contra le brun sans même la regarder, et surtout je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que nous puissions appeler ça un massacre si ça engage qu'une seule victime...

\- Harry, amour de ma vie ? Dit Draco.

\- Oui ?

\- Juste, la ferme.

_\- Je dirais que oui, répondit Charlie avec un air amusé._

_\- Je vais te croire, mais seulement parce qu'apparemment tu serais doué dans ton boulot, marmonna Draco._

_\- Malfoy, s'il y avait eu tuerie d'un Sauveur, le nid ne serait pas intact, soupira Charlie, premièrement parce que je ne pense pas que ledit Sauveur ce serait laissé faire bien tranquillement et deuxièmement parce que les Dragons ne sont pas vraiment connu pour faire dans la subtilité et sans laisser de traces. Pas besoin de travailler avec eux pour le savoir._

_\- Oh..._

_Charlie secoua doucement la tête, parce que Draco Malfoy était ennuyant, énervant et un « ennemi mortel à absolument éviter à tout prix, ou alors, si jamais rencontré un jour, à ne surtout pas laisser filer parce que quelqu'un comme lui est trop dangereux pour être laisser en liberté » d'après sa mère, Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Charlie n'est finalement pas tout à fait d'accord avec eux. (Tout d'abord parce qu'il voyageait à temps partiels avec Harry, apparemment, et si Harry lui faisait confiance, Charlie ne pouvait que faire de même. Et Deuxièmement parce qu'il était, certes, plus du côté « Aristocrate qui préfère la propreté et sa maison au désert de Roumanie » mais il était là, avec lui, marchant à la rencontre d'un Dragon qui avait, semble-t-il, assez apprécié Harry pour l'emmener avec lui. Ce qui n'était pas rien._

_\- Donc, en fait, si j'ai bien tout suivi, recommença à parler Draco, on va vers le nids. Mais après on fait quoi ? On attend bien sagement ou... ?_

_\- On monte. Répondit simplement le plus vieux._

_\- ... On monte ? S'étrangla Draco._

_\- Oui. C'est bien ce que je viens de dire._

_\- Mais... T'as dit qu'on ne devait pas faire de magie pour ne pas agiter le Dragon ?_

_\- C'est le cas._

_Cette conversation semblait beaucoup trop amuser Charlie Weasley au goût de Draco._

_\- Donc, comment on va faire ? Demanda le blond même s'il avait peur de la réponse._

_\- Il nous reste deux solutions, dit Charlie, la première est de monter à main nue façon moldue._

_\- Hors de question, répliqua Draco immédiatement._

_\- ... Je m'en doutais, tu aurais tout de même pu me laisser finir, soupira le roux, la deuxième option est de prendre les balais que j'ai pris avec moi._

_\- Rétrécis ?_

_\- Effectivement, sourit Charlie._

_\- Mais... Magie ?_

_\- La magie pour faire grandir deux balais est moindre, elle ne dérangera pas la magie ambiante déjà présente par ici, expliqua Charlie, si nous étions apparus ici, le niveau de magie aurait été beaucoup plus élevé. Tout dépend du type de magie._

_\- Fascinant, murmura Draco, une fois que nous aurons sauvé Harry et que je l'aurais étranglé de mes mains, j'aurais pas mal de questions à te poser sur le sujet._

_\- Pas de problème._

_Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence complet, et Draco ne savait pas si c'était simplement parce que plus personne ne voulait parler, ou si c'était pour ne pas déranger le Dragon qui se trouvait de plus en plus proche d'eux. (Et Draco se demanda pour la énième fois ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça. Il aimait les Dragons, en théorie et dans les livres. Mais c'étaient des bêtes magiques d'une puissance énorme, et ils faisaient peur. Et ce, même si le blond avait survécu à une guerre où toute sa famille se trouvait du mauvais côté. Sa mère mise à part.) Mais puisqu'il fallait qu'il sauve l'autre idiot, il allait le faire._

_\- On est arrivé, parla Charlie doucement, je vais agrandir les balais, et à mon signal on va commencer à monter doucement._

_\- D'accord, répondit Draco tout aussi calmement._

_\- Une fois sur les balais, il ne faudra plus faire un bruit, expliqua le roux, il y a peu de chance pour que le Dragon soit présent, ça se serait vu. Par contre, il se peut qu'elle ne soit pas trop loin. Donc fais bien attention, et surtout reste concentré._

_\- Compris, acquiesça le blond._

_Charlie agrandi donc les balais, et en passa un à Draco. Celui-ci se prépara et attendit le signal du rouquin pour commencer la montée tranquillement et surtout silencieusement._

\- Donc, pas de massacre ? Demanda Fred taquin.

\- Je suis pas sûr d'avoir eu raison de parler de mon inquiétude quant sur la survie d'Harry, marmonna Draco en réponse, c'est pas comme si le fait qu'il soit vivant ou non est important, c'est vrai.

\- La question n'est pas là, cher Draco, contra George, c'est juste que tu prévois un « massacre » alors qu'il n'y absolument aucun indice qui pourrait l'indiquer. C'est mignon comme tout.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Je vais juste continuer mon histoire comme si je ne venais pas d'être interrompu, bouda Draco.

Avant de recommencer son histoire, il se réinstalla bien confortablement, et pris le temps de donner un petit coup derrière la tête de son époux qui ne cachait pas ses ricanements. (Et comme le blond était un être doué, il réussit à le faire sans regarder ledit époux).

_Charlie ne tarda pas à donner son signal, et avec Draco, ils commencèrent la montée doucement mais sûrement. Le blond était conscient de tout ce qui l'entourait, faisant attention aux moindres détails, moindres mouvements et moindres bruits autour de lui. Comme l'avait dit Charlie, c'était clair que le dragon n'était pas là. (C'était donc le meilleur moment pour aller récupérer le colis qu'était le soi-disant sauveur du monde sorcier.) _

_Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent au niveau du nid. Draco restait derrière Charlie par mesure de précaution. Il le regarda fixement pendant que le rouquin regardait dans le nid. Il commençait à s'impatienter quand Charlie se tourna vers lui._

_\- Il est bel et bien là, réveillé et en pleine forme, dit-il au blond, et je crois qu'il n'était pas pressé d'être sauvé._

_\- Quoi ?_

_Draco s'approcha du nid, pour voir qu'effectivement, Harry se trouvait bel et bien présent, en train de câliner l'un des bébés Dragons se trouvant dans le nid._

_\- Et tu penses être en train de faire quoi là, espèce d'idiot ? Parla-t-il froidement, surprenant Harry._

_\- Parle moins fort, ordonna le brun, tu vas les effrayer, les pauvres !_

_\- Oh mon dieu, c'est un idiot !_

_\- Et toi t'es un sans cœur si tu peux pas voir ce qui est mignon quand ça se trouve devant toi, rétorqua Harry sans le regarder._

_Draco essaya de se relaxer quelques instants. (Ça ne fonctionna pas.) Puis essaya de se convaincre que de tuer soi-même le Héros du Monde Sorcier était une très très mauvaise idée. (Ça fonctionna déjà un peu plus.) Avant de recommencer à parler._

_\- Harry James Potter, as-tu ne serait-ce que la moindre idée de l'inquiétude que j'ai ressentis en voyant ce Dragon t'emmener ? Parla-t-il les dents serrées._

_Harry arrêta de bouger en entendant cette phrase, son visage prenant un air penaud, comme s'il venait tout juste de réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé._

_\- Oh, c'est vrai que vu comme ça..._

_\- Harry, interrompit Charlie, je sais que le Dragon t'aime bien, et qu'elle t'a prise, pour on ne sait quelle raison, pour l'un de ses petits, mais tu es conscient que tu ne peux pas rester ici, n'est-ce pas ?_

_\- Je sais, soupira Harry, mais ils sont tellement mignons ! Mais c'est vrai que la maman, même si elle est très accueillante et gentille, me fait un peu peur... Et puis, si vous aviez vu ce qu'elle voulait que je mange..._

_Draco se retint vraiment très fort de ne pas se laisser tomber de son balai. Ou de se frapper la tête. Ou même de faire demi-tour pour reprendre son voyage loin de l'imbécile heureux se trouvant devant lui._

_\- Dis au revoir à tes nouveaux amis, Harry, soupira Draco, je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on soit parti bien avant le retour de la maman Dragon, parce que peut être que TOI, tu y a survécu, mais je ne suis pas sûr que MOI, j'y survive._

_\- ... Bon d'accord, répondit Harry tristement._

\- Ensuite tout c'est enchaîné très vite, continua de parler Draco, une fois qu'on eut réussi à détacher Harry de ses bébés dragons—

\- Tu dois tout de même avouer qu'ils étaient adorables, marmonna le brun.

\- Je le conçois, soupira le blond en se frottant les tempes, mais là n'est pas la question Potter.

\- Une fois qu'Harry est sorti du nid, il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda Hermione qui avait réussi à rester plus ou moins silencieuse.

\- La maman Dragon nous a vite repéré. Nous a poursuivi. Harry souriait à pleine dents en lui faisant des signes, parce qu'apparemment, il ne voulait pas qu'on survivre une autre journée et donc lui annonçait très clairement où nous nous trouvions. Une fois assez loin du nids, on a pu utiliser la magie pour réapparaitre dans la réserve, récita presque Draco, et voilà la fin de l'histoire.

Tout le monde resta silencieux, Harry et Draco parce qu'ils regardaient les réactions des personnes présentes. Blaise et Pansy se demandaient simplement comment une personne qui se préservais et mettait la sécurité des siens avant tout avait pu se retrouver avec un homme qui sautait la tête la première dans le danger et qui aimait ça. Les jumeaux ricanaient parce qu'ils étaient comme ça. Molly et Hermione étaient à deux doigts d'hyperventiler parce que c'était Harry et même si elles savaient qu'il avait changé, ça n'empêchait pas les sueurs froides. Et Ron... Ron aurait voulu être là à ce moment-là et vivre tout ça avec Harry. Mais en même temps... Imaginer Draco vivre tout ça à cause d'Harry (ce qui était hilarant, honnêtement) et le fait que le blond soit tout de même resté... Autant dire qu'il respectait un tout petit peu plus le blond. (Mais vraiment, un tout petit peu.) (Presque rien.) (Parce que c'était Ron. Fallait pas trop en demander.)

\- Et maintenant que vous avez eu l'une des histoires de notre vie, j'aimerais aller dormir. Parla Draco soudainement, je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons bientôt.

Tout le monde compris le message (qui était clair...) et se leva, il se faisait tard, il fallait l'avouer.

\- On se voit bientôt ? Demanda Hermione pleine d'espoir.

\- ... Normalement, répondit calmement Harry, ce qui doit se passer, se passera Hermione.

Elle hocha simplement la tête. Avant de suivre son mari et le reste de la famille vers la porte d'entrée.

_**L'histoire approche de sa fin. Comment la relation entre Harry et les Weasley (et Hermione) va-t-elle évoluer avec le temps ?**_


	14. Chapter 13

Seuls Pansy et Blaise étaient toujours avec Harry et Draco, la maison était silencieuse, tous plongés dans leurs pensées. Ça avait été une journée assez mouvementée. (Et sans se mentir, ça avait été quelques jours mouvementés.) Il y avait beaucoup à penser. À réfléchir. Harry se posait tout un tas de questions maintenant. Certes, il avait donné une deuxième chance aux Weasley, mais il était encore hésitant. Est-ce que ça avait été la bonne décision ?

(Honnêtement, il savait que si ça n'avait pas été le cas, ils auraient insisté jusqu'à ce qu'Harry accepte. Ou disparaisse de nouveau - ce qui n'était pas bon pour le petit, en y réfléchissant mieux...) - Ou même qu'il explose tellement que ça fasse des dégâts. Ou des blessés...) Donc c'était la solution logique.

Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir voir l'avenir, et savoir comment tout allait se passer. Parce qu'il avait ses doutes. Tout le monde avait ses doutes. (Draco le premier, on était d'accord.) Et surtout, ce n'était pas parce qu'il les avait autorisés à revenir dans sa vie qu'il leur avait tout pardonné, ou était totalement aveugle quant à leur personnalité. (On ne changeait pas la façon d'être des gens. C'était un fait et il le savait.) Mais est-ce que c'était mal d'espérer que tout se passe bien ? (Bon, d'accord, pas avec Ginny. Il l'avait définitivement rayé de sa vie. Même s'il savait que ce n'était pas son cas à elle. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas rester sans rien faire bien longtemps. Mais tant qu'il était au courant, il pourrait faire quelque chose pour l'empêcher de tout faire partir en cacahuète.) (Parce que c'était un Sorcier et qu'il était, sans l'ombre d'un doute, le plus puissant de sa génération, voir l'un des plus puissants tout court.)

\- Vous en pensez quoi ? Demanda finalement Draco à leurs deux amis.

\- De ? Questionna Blaise.

Draco ne répondit pas, mais le regarda avec un visage qui disait « Tu te fous de moi, là ? » (Blaise haussa les épaules, pas l'air désolé le moins du monde. Mais c'était Blaise, et il était tout, sauf l'être mystérieux et inapprochable que beaucoup de monde pensait qu'il était.) (C'était une honte, vraiment.)

\- Je pense que ce que Draco veut dire est, qu'est-ce que tu penses de la conversation, et du temps que les Weasley ont passé ici. Expliqua Pansy calmement.

\- Oh, je vois, dit Blaise, ce que j'en pense... Honnêtement je pourrais pas te dire, je ne les connaissais pas vraiment avant. Et le peu que j'en savais, c'est ce que je voulais bien voir quand nous étions à Poudlard, et ce qu'Harry nous en a dit donc...

\- Il a pas tort, marmonna Harry.

\- Mais ça a l'air assez bien parti, je pense, continua l'italien, je veux dire, on ne sait jamais, et tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas chasser le naturel ou il revient au galop, mais si vous faites attention, et que vous n'avez pas de grandes attentes je pense que ça pourrait bien se passer.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de grandes attentes les concernant, rétorqua Draco avec un air de dédain.

\- ... Pas faux, mais ça pourrait être le cas d'Harry, renchérit Blaise.

\- Je sais pas, soupira ce dernier, je veux dire, évidement que je veux que ça fonctionne. Parce qu'ils ont quand même été une grande partie de ma vie, et je pense que ça compte, et j'aimerais les ravoir dans ma vie. Surtout que si ça ne fonctionne pas, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils arrêteront d'essayer.

\- Si nous devons leur reprocher quelque chose, c'est pas leur ténacité... Parla Pansy.

\- Je sais. Mais je ne pense pas avoir de grandes attentes les concernant. Je sais comment ils sont, ou en tout cas, comment ils peuvent être. Donc je vais juste vivre au jour le jour, et voir ce que ça donne.

\- Je pense qu'ils sont prêts à faire des efforts, ajouta Pansy pensivement, oh, pas énorme non plus ! Mais juste assez pour pouvoir rester dans ta vie. Même si je pense aussi que tu devras, de temps à autres, les remettre à leur place...

Harry soupira, mais il était d'accord avec elle. C'était épuisant rien que d'y penser.

\- Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'ils comprennent tout de même qu'ils ne sont absolument pas dans ma liste de priorités, soupira Harry en se massant les tempes, Draco et Gab' sont ma priorité, vous êtes proches derrière—

\- Oh Harry, tu nous flattes, taquina Blaise (Harry l'ignora royalement).

\- Ma vie personnelle est prioritaire, honnêtement, je ne pense même pas qu'ils fassent partie du top 05...

\- Ce qui est normal, rassura Draco, et pour le moment en tout cas, je pense qu'ils sont au courant. Faudra simplement le leur rappeler de temps en temps, Love.

\- Et faire attention avec Ginny, ajouta Pansy, je ne pense pas qu'elle fasse quoique ce soit de drastique, mais il faut rester sur ses gardes.

\- Je sais. Dit simplement Harry.

Après encore quelques temps à parler de tout et de rien, Pansy et Blaise rentrèrent chez eux, tandis qu'Harry et Draco allèrent tout simplement se préparer pour la nuit et allèrent se coucher peu de temps après.

Du côté des Weasley, une fois tous rentrés, ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon, personne n'ayant envie de dormir pour le moment. Il s'était, après tout, passé beaucoup de chose aujourd'hui. Il fallait qu'ils intègrent tout.

\- Donc... Nous sommes officiellement de retour dans la vie d'Harry, parla finalement Ron, et je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit une bonne nouvelle...

\- Je te suis, répondit Hermione en soupirant, il a tellement changé... C'est comme s'il était une personne totalement différente. Cependant, je pense que c'est une bonne chose.

\- Ah bon ? Questionna son mari.

\- Oui, il nous a fait ouvrir les yeux sur pas mal de choses, tel que le fait que tout ne reste pas forcément comme nous le pensions, ou voulions quand nous n'étions que des adolescents en pleine guerre.

\- C'est vrai, dit Molly, ou même le fait qu'il n'était pas réellement dans notre famille, que ce soit par le sang, et encore moins par le mariage, peu importe à quel point nous le voulions.

\- Et qu'il crée son propre chemin, ajouta George.

\- Même si nous le savions depuis le début, enchérit Fred.

Le silence revint suite à ce que les jumeaux venaient de dire. Hermione savait qu'ils avaient totalement raison, et malgré sa frustration quant au fait que ce ne soit pas elle qui ai su, pendant toutes ces années, ce dont Harry avait besoin, elle était prête à admettre que tout ce qu'elle avait vu aujourd'hui était le vrai Harry, et non pas celui qu'elle avait connu il y a plus de dix ans maintenant.

Et c'était peut-être une bonne chose finalement, qu'il ne soit plus le même. D'un point de vue logique, qu'il soit heureux, et qu'il ait réussi à passer outre les horreurs de la guerre, qu'il avait surement subi plus que d'autres, était quelque chose dont il fallait se réjouir, non ? Pourtant, Hermione mentirait si elle disait que ce n'était pas... Frustrant ? Elle ne savait pas exactement comment décrire les sentiments qu'elle ressentait. Mais elle mettrait tout ça de côté, parce qu'elle voulait faire partie de la vie de ce nouveau Harry, et même si elle n'était pas stupide et qu'elle savait que ce ne serait ni facile, ni tout beau et tout rose, et qu'il y avait des risques que tout se brise une nouvelle fois, mais surtout, elle savait que rien ne serait jamais comme avant, elle voulait tout de même essayer. Parce que mieux valait que ça ne fonctionne pas, plutôt qu'elle vive dans le regret toute sa vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Ron, de son côté, était assez... Mitigé. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux, d'avoir plus ou moins retrouvé un contact avec celui qu'il avait appelé son meilleur ami pendant si longtemps, en colère parce ledit « meilleur ami » était maintenant beaucoup plus proche de l'ennemi que d'eux, ou même résigné, parce qu'il était plus proche de l'ennemi, avait épousé l'ennemi, et qu'il avait voulu les rayer de sa vie sans même une seule explication, mais que maintenant, une fois que tout était dit et fait, il était dix fois plus heureux avec l'ennemi qu'il ne l'avait été avec eux. (Même si, d'accord, ils étaient en guerre à l'époque, donc c'est vrai que ce n'était pas comparable, mais tout de même !)

Il savait. Il savait très bien qu'il avait des problèmes pour gérer sa colère. Sa jalousie et bien plus encore. Il n'était pas aussi idiot que les gens semblaient le penser. Il savait que ça allait exploser à un moment donné. Et il ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce ne serait pas trop grave, qu'il saurait en contrôler une partie, au moins, et qu'Harry était au courant de ce fait, et s'y attendrait. (Il ne pourrait jamais aimer Draco, et les deux autres Serpentard. Mais il pouvait essayer de les tolérer. Pour Harry.) (Tout du moins les ignorer.) Parce qu'il était Ronald Weasley, qu'il connaissait ses limites, et savait quand et comment les dépasser. Et s'il ne le pouvait pas, et bien... Il prendrait sur lui et exploserait quand il sera rentré chez lui, n'est-ce pas ? C'était la seule solution qu'il pouvait voir pour que ça fonctionne.

Molly était... Triste. Triste parce qu'elle avait enfin compris ce qu'elle avait fait à Harry. Triste parce qu'elle devait définitivement bannir son rêve de l'avoir légalement et officiellement dans la famille. Triste, parce que même si Ginny était allée trop loin, elle restait sa petite fille. Triste, parce que mine de rien, elle aimait les rêves et les espoirs qu'elle avait pour l'après-guerre. Triste parce qu'elle devait déchirer les plans et les projets qu'elle avait faits. (Certains seule, d'autres avec Ginny ou encore Hermione et Ronald.) Mais elle avait un nouvelle espoir. Et elle voulait Harry dans leur vie. Petit Harry qui avait, finalement, si bien grandit. Et elle était heureuse, parce qu'elle pensait à lui comme s'il était l'un de ses fils, et elle ne pouvait qu'être heureuse. Peu importe qu'il soit heureux avec un Malfoy, un Serpentard, et non avec sa fille. Elle était tenace, et même si tous ses plans étaient tombés à l'eau, elle ferait tous ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'Harry reste dans leur vie, et ne pas gâcher la chance qu'il leur avait donné. (Mais elle était Molly Weasley. Elle avait des défauts qu'elle ne pourrait pas corriger. Mais elle aviserait le moment venu.) (Harry leur avait bien fait comprendre que s'ils dépassaient les bornes, il n'hésiterait pas à les rayer définitivement de sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas ça.)

Arthur était heureux que sa famille ait compris. Heureux qu'Harry est pris sa vie en mains, et ait trouvé son bonheur. Il était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Mais honnêtement, il se faisait tard et tout ce qu'il voulait pour le moment était d'aller se coucher !

Les jumeaux avaient toujours été du côté d'Harry. Parce que c'était ce dernier qui avait toujours cru en eux, avait été là pour eux. Et ils avaient toujours pensé que la moindres des choses était d'être là pour lui. De croire en lui. D'accepter ses choix. Et de le protéger du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Et ils n'avaient jamais regretté ce choix. Pas une seule fois. Et ils étaient tout simplement heureux de voir qu'Harry avait enfin ce qu'il voulait. Et de voir que leur famille n'était pas totalement aveugle à tout ça, et avait accepté, certes, à contre cœur, de laisser une chance à tout ça pour pouvoir être de nouveau avec lui. Même si rien ne serait comme avant, évidemment. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul problème...

\- Et pour Ginny ? Demanda Fred.

\- Quoi Ginny ? Questionna Molly

\- Comment est-ce qu'on peut être sûr qu'elle va laisser Harry tranquille ? Continua de questionner Fred.

\- On ne le peut pas, soupira Hermione, et honnêtement, je pense que nous savons tous qu'elle ne s'arrêtera pas là.

\- C'est vrai, dit Ron, tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est essayer de limiter les dégâts.

Le silence repris sa place rapidement, ils n'avaient pas oublié que Ginny était dans la maison en ce moment même. Et qu'elle était actuellement en train de descendre. (Difficile de ne pas l'entendre quand tout était silencieux dans la maison)

\- Vous êtes rentré ? Demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Il n'y a pas longtemps, oui. Répondit Arthur avec un peu d'hésitation.

\- Oh, d'accord, dit Ginny en haussant les épaules, j'espère que la prochaine fois que nous irons voir Harry, ce sera plus joyeux. Et juste avec lui.

\- Ginny... Commença Ron.

\- Je sais qu'il était un peu sur les nerfs et ne pouvait pas vraiment dire ce qu'il voulait dire devant le serpent blond, continua-t-elle sans écouter Ron, mais avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons le voir quand il sera seul et tout se passera mieux.

Elle alla s'assoir sur l'un des canapés.

\- Ginny, soupira Hermione, ce n'est pas le cas. Harry est marié, a un enfant avec Malfoy, et ça restera le cas peu importe ce que tu essais de faire. Donc, si tu veux avoir un jour la chance de pouvoir te trouver dans la même pièce que lui sans qu'il ne s'énerve ou s'en aille, je te conseillerais de juste oublier tout ça et de passer à autre chose.

\- Quoi—

\- Hermione à raison, Ginny chérie, ajouta Molly, nous voulions tous qu'il fasse partie de la famille. Qu'il t'épouse, et vive une vie heureuse comme Ron et Hermione, mais ce ne sera pas le cas. C'est triste, oui. Mais c'est comme ça. Il a trouvé son bonheur ailleurs, il faut que tu l'acceptes.

\- Vous vous tournez contre moi ? S'exclama la plus jeune de la pièce.

\- Non, répondit Arthur d'une voix ferme, nous voulons qu'Harry reste dans nos vies. Nous l'avons fait fuir une fois, pas deux. Il faut que tu grandisses, Ginevra, et que tu apprennes que tu n'as pas toujours ce que tu veux dans la vie. Oui, c'est frustrant. Oui, c'est triste. Et oui, nous aurions tous aimé que ça se passe comme tu le voulais. Mais non, ce ne sera pas le cas, il faut faire avec.

\- Papa—

\- Tu nous as déshonoré quand nous étions dans SA maison, entouré de SES amis et de SA famille, je n'autoriserais pas cela à se reproduire. Que nous soyons avec toi, ou non. Est-ce que je me suis fait comprendre ?

\- Mais il doit—

\- Est-ce que je me suis fait comprendre, Ginevra Weasley ? Répéta Arthur la voix froide.

\- Oui, papa. Murmura Ginny.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es maintenant une adulte que tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux. Nous te connaissons, Ginny, parla Hermione doucement, nous savons que tu ne t'arrêteras pas là. Et si tu vas trop loin, tu finiras à Azkaban.

\- Mais—

\- Tu n'es pas au-dessus des lois.

Ginny les regarda comme s'ils avaient perdu la tête. Mais ils avaient raison. De A à Z. Peut-être qu'elle aurait fini par aller trop loin, s'ils n'étaient pas là pour la retenir.

Elle n'arrêterait surement jamais de vouloir reprendre Harry à Draco. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il ne serait jamais amoureux d'elle. (Ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'essayer. Oh non, mais jamais aussi agressivement qu'aujourd'hui. Et tout en étant consciente que ça ne mènerait jamais à rien.) (Elle n'avait, après tout, plus rien à perdre de ce côté-là, n'est-ce pas ?)

\- Vous avez raison, dit-elle en regardant dans le vide, mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit heureux avec l'autre.

Ils la regardèrent d'un air triste. Ils allaient devoir garder un œil sur elle. Après tout, ne sait-on jamais... N'est-ce pas ?

**Un an après :**

Tellement de choses s'étaient passées en un an. Les Weasley étaient toujours dans la vie d'Harry. Certes, il y avait eu des hauts et des bas. Harry était toujours méfiant. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas accepté Draco (Ils ne l'accepteraient jamais, pour être honnête.) mais ils essayaient et c'était bien plus que ce qu'Harry avait espéré.

Oh, Draco non plus ne les acceptait pas, mais il était amoureux d'Harry et serait prêt à tout pour lui. Donc il ne disait rien, serrait les dents, et les supportait parce que ça rendait Harry heureux. (Quoiqu'il en dise, le brun était réellement prêt à les rayer de sa vie, mais il ne serait pas heureux de le faire. Les Weasley étaient une grande partie de sa vie, il les voulait avec lui. Peut-être pas en tant que famille. Ou même en tant qu'ami. Mais il ne voulait pas être en guerre avec eux non plus.)

Pansy et Blaise étaient fidèle à eux-mêmes, ils n'avaient pas promis de supporter les Weasley, et ne se gênaient pas pour le montrer. (Même s'ils n'étaient pas hostiles envers eux. Et qu'une sorte de cessé le feu était installé entre eux depuis quelques mois maintenant...) (Ils avaient fait horriblement peur à Gabriel, Draco c'était énervé contre eux, Harry s'était énervé contre tout le monde. Le cessé le feu était donc né.) (Ils s'évitaient principalement. Plus simple.)

Gabriel n'était toujours pas à l'aise en leur présence, mais semblait les accepter de plus en plus. Il ressentait le fait que son père ne les aimait pas, et que son papa était réservé à propos d'eux. Et si ses parents n'étaient pas vraiment proche d'eux, Gabriel ne l'était pas non plus.

Les jumeaux s'amusaient toujours autant. Ils restaient sur leurs gardes aussi, mais passaient plus de temps à se moquer d'Harry et de Draco qu'autre chose. (Ils étaient fidèles à eux-mêmes, après tout.)

Ginny n'était pas souvent réapparue. Mais le peu de fois où ils l'avaient vue, elle avait totalement ignoré Draco et Gabriel, et se concentrait sur Harry. Qu'elle essayait de récupérer. Ça ne marchait pas. Elle avait dépassé les bornes une ou deux fois, mais maintenant, Harry pensait que c'était plus par habitude que par réelle envie... (Ou pas. Il n'était jamais sûr lorsqu'elle était concernée.)

Les médias ne les laissaient pas tranquille, mais c'était plus calme. (Ça réapparaîtra surement quand Gabriel sera plus vieux.) (Et Harry savait être persuasif)

Mais tout ça est une histoire pour plus tard. Harry et Draco sont aussi heureux qu'ils peuvent l'être pour le moment. La vie comporte des hauts et des bas. Mais ils ne prennent que le positif, et écartent le négatif.

_**Leur histoire ne s'arrête pas là. Qui sait, peut-être que nous les retrouveront un jour. Plus tard. Et peut-être que cette nouvelle histoire sera beaucoup plus joyeuse. Parce qu'ils le méritent, vous ne trouvez pas ?**_

Hello tous le monde.

J'ai pas mal de choses à vous dire, mais premièrement, pour répondre à pas mal de questions: Oui, cette séquelle est bien terminé. J'en suis tout aussi triste que vous, je m'étais beaucoup attaché aux personnages. Mais je ne voyais, honnêtement, pas comment j'aurais pu continuer à faire évoluer tout ça...

Pour la bonne nouvelle : La semaine prochaine, un OS Drarry sera publier. (Qui n'as absolument rien à voir avec cette fiction. C'est une Moldu. Pas de Sorciers, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira.)

Ensuite, un OS d'Halloween sera normalement publier le 31 (mais au plus tard le Samedi qui suit donc le Deux, si je me souviens bien) cette OS fera partie de ce monde et sera beaucoup plus centré sur Gabriel et ses parents.

J'ai des idées pour une sorte de suite, cependant, je n'ai pour le moment pas prévu de les écrire. Mais je vous promet que si ça doit ce faire je vous le dirais. Une fiction, longue, va arriver au plus tard début 2020 et qui sera une Drarry (à Poudlard.) et plus porter sur l'humour? J'espère de tout coeur que vous serez toujours avec moi.

Pleins de bonnes choses et à bientôt,

Marie.


End file.
